How
by theghostandtheowl
Summary: Set After Movie. What is Beetlejuice and Lydia make up when he comes back, but someone else has their eyes on the goth girl. What if Beetlejuice is separted for her, when she needs him most? Can he make it back to her before it's too late? LydsXBj
1. The Prologue

_**How**_

Okay Guys this is my first _Beetlejuice _Fanfic.

I've read tons of them and, am in LOVE with the movie.

This was a basic idea and then I heard the song "How" By Maroon 5 and

The story went on from there, hope you like it! Read and Review

Hugs and Kisses

~vwvanlover

Prologue:

Lydia's POV:

"Lydia Deetz, Will you marry me?"

I felt my breath hitch, as I looked down at the ring in his hand. I didn't want this.

His eyes looked gentle, patient, to a normal person. But to me these were eyes that I had seen in full rage. He looked up at me, silently daring me to say 'no'. If I said no, he would make my life a living hell. So I gathered up enough courage, and before I knew it I was smiling.

"Yes"

The people around us cheered as he picked me up and spun me into a kiss. Kissing him didn't mean anything anymore, it was just an act.

This was all just for show. This was all fake, but I was the only living person to see through him.

Adam and Barbara knew, but I had sworn them to secrecy, and He knew.

He had warned me long ago about the man that boy would become. But He's gone now, and the boy had grown into the exact man He said he would.

So as I smile for flashing newspaper cameras, I can't help but want to scream his name three more times to save me.

He can't save me, Just like I couldn't save him when he left me, ten years ago today.

But I'm getting ahead of myself;

It all started a week before my eighteenth birthday.

XxXxXx


	2. The One With Lots Of Questions

How Ch.1

I don't own Beetlejuice or any of its rights just my story.

Lydia's POV:

I sat at the table, watching the bubbles in my Coca-Cola pop as Delia blabbed on to our dinner guests about her latest sculptures, and paintings.

Our dinner guests were the McAlister's. Mr. McAlister used to work for Maxi Dean until he decided to branch off on his own, and came looking for Dad to fill the side-kick position. He had come down to Winter River to see the land Maxi was so quick to turn down.

He brought along Mrs. McAlister, who Delia was quick to find out was one big art big-wigs back in New York. Then there was Dylan their son who was a year older than me, and was a straight A student, along with his younger sister Alice who was fourteen, and already had an acceptance letter to Harvard for when she finished high school.

Dad had excused himself and Mr. McAlister for a smoke out on the porch.

I was bored out of my mind, until Mrs. McAlister interrupted Delia.

"I'm sorry Delia, but I just have to ask Lydia where she got such a beautiful ring."

_Ring? What Ring? _ I thought

I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine, and to my left ring finger. There it was the ring I had pushed out of my memory years ago.

"_The Ring! Uhh….You know I got it Honey." _

I froze, looking at the small gold ring with a round ruby in the center, as it sat on my finger.

"Lydia?" Delia's voice snapped me out of it.

"Oh, it was my Mom's. She gave it to me before she passed away."

"Well, it is gorgeous! Rubies are all the rage right now"

"Lydia Honey, are you alright?" Delia asked

"Um, Yes May I be excused for a minute?"

Before Delia could answer I was on my feet, practically jogging towards the staircase.

"Lydia wait…"

"Can we talk?" Dylan asked

"Well I …" I looked nervously towards the attic then back to where he was waiting "I'll be right back."

I ran as fast as my feet would take me, up both flights of stairs nearly tripping on my dress. I caught my breath, and knocked nervously on the attic door. "It's me"

Adam opened the door, and motioned for me to come in.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Barbara asked

"He's back" I said sitting on the dusty sofa.

"Lydia we've been through this…" Adam said

"Then how do you explain this? Huh?" I said holding my left hand up towards him. Barbara paled if that was possible, and sat next to me. "It won't come off. I'm telling you guys, He's back. I can feel it."

"But why now? It's been three, almost four years…"

"Damn, that long huh?" A raspy voice came from the corner.

All three of us looked up, to see him standing with his arms crossed leaning against the bay window.

"Beetlej.."

"Hold your horses Babs that shit doesn't work anymore…" He smirked pulling a lit cigarette from his pocket and taking a long drag.

Barbara and I were on our feet again, my 'godparents' standing protectively in front of me. "As long that ring is on her pretty….little…finger." He said dragging out every word, with a perverted smile.

His smirk grew as his eyes left mine only for a split second to trace every inch of my being, in a single gaze.

"Four years…that makes you what?" His eyes lingered on my chest for a split second. "Eighteen?" His eyes squinted, as they met mine once more, and his disgusting smile grew even bigger.

"What do you want?" Adam asked gritting his teeth and nudging me further behind him.

"The two of us had a deal. Ain't that right Babes?" His glare felt like it was going to burn through my skin.

"You lay a finger on her and I'll…"

And in a blink of an eye Adam and Barbara were facing me, and I felt an arm around my waist.

My breath hitched, as I felt his cheek stubble near my ear.

"Wifey here and I are talk somewhere a little more… private. We'll see you two dead beats later."

With another blink we were in my room. The room was spinning, and I had to hold on to my desk to keep from falling over.

"Come on Babes get packin' we're gunna be late." He said throwing a suitcase that looked like it had seen better days, on my bed.

"Late for what?" I said fanning away the dust that came from it.

"The Honeymoon, now come on!" He yelled from my closet.

"Um, as appealing as that sounds…" I said shaking my head, to get rid of all the disturbing mental images that had just popped up. "I'm not going anywhere, with you."

I turned to leave but there he was, blocking my way.

"Listen Honey" He said curling his lips venomously. "We can talk about this later, now go pack"

"And what if I don't?" I glared right back at him.

"You really don't want to make me mad, Babes" His nostrils flared, and an evil smirk grew on his face.

I opened my mouth to respond, when I heard Delia's annoying voice calling me from downstairs.

"Lydia!"

I rolled my eyes "Shit" I groaned under my breath.

"Well, well, well. Lyds has a dirty mouth." He chuckled

"Move" I ordered suddenly feeling confident enough to stand up to him.

"No, uh-uh You ain't backing out again on me Babes" He had grabbed my wrist and wasn't letting go any time soon.

"Backing Out? I couldn't even if I wanted to." He didn't budge "Look, a deal's a deal. Okay?" I said "Just let me go down stairs."

He gave me a skeptical look, before finally letting go of my wrist.

"Lydia!" Delia called again more harshly this time

"I'm coming!" I yelled over his shoulder.

"Thank You" Sarcasm dripping from my voice "Don't mess with anything" I warned, and with that I ran downstairs.

Delia was glaring at me from the bottom of the stairs, with a hand on her hip.

"The McAlister's are leaving now. Dylan wanted to talk to you before they left."

I pushed past her, outside, to see Dylan waiting on the side porch.

"Sorry I took so long" I said smiling

"It's cool, Listen a couple of my friends are coming down from New York tomorrow. We're going to the Fall Festival in town. I'd like it if you came along."

"I don't know. I'm not really a festival kind of girl. I have pictures that need to be developed…"

"Ah, come on it'll be fun" He said smiling and taking my hand in his.

"Um…"

I saw Delia watching me like a hawk over his shoulder.

"If it helps I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer" He laughed

I laughed awkwardly, "Uh, then I guess I don't have a choice."

"Great" His face lit up "I'll pick you up at eight."

He kissed my hand, and ran off the porch to the waiting car in the drive way.

I covered my face with my hand…

"_Kill me now" I thought_

"Lydia, be nice, and don't ruin this for me okay?" Delia said glaring at me before going inside.

"Sure thing Mommy Dearest" I muttered under my breath, as I slowly walked inside to see Barbara running down the stairs

"Lydia, Honey there you are!" She said almost crushing me in a hug "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Did he hurt you? Where did he take you?" She took my hands in hers examining them for any injuries.

"What's all the noise about?" Dad said joining us in the living room.

"Oh I was worried about Lydia and…"

"My dress" I cut her short "It ripped earlier, that's why I had to run upstairs." I said smiling at Barbara.

"Oh ok, Pumpkin as long as you're okay" He smiled "Well, I'm going to hit the hay early I think" He kissed my forehead and nodded at Barbara. "Goodnight"

"Night" I waved as he walked to his bedroom and Delia followed him.

"What was that?" My maternal ghost asked with a hand on her hip.

"He's already stressed out enough, and last time _**he**_ was here Dad almost had a heart attack."

"Lydia you can't just keep it a secret, He almost killed your father last time. God only knows what he's capable of now."

"I know, just give me some time to figure things out."

"Figure things out? Honey he's dangerous…"

"Barbara please" I pleaded

"Fine. But I'm not happy about this, _**he**_ needs to go" She said walking to the kitchen

"What are you doing now?"

"Washing dishes helps me think"

I couldn't help but smile as I walked upstairs to my room. I slowly opened my door and didn't see anything.

"Beetlejuice?" I closed the door behind me, and he appeared on my bed smoking another cigarette.

"What are you doing?" I asked

He sat up, flicking the ashes but they disappeared before they hit the blanket. "Why'd you keep it?"

"Keep what?

He nodded his head and the wedding dress appeared hanging over my vanity chair.

I stared at the flowing red fabric for a few seconds, then diverted my attention, and grabbed my camera from my vanity table, and walked out onto the balcony.

"Hey, I asked you a question" He said floating after me.

"Yeah, well I asked you one first" I said zooming my camera lens on a tree that the moon was hitting just right.

"Getting to know my wife, now why'd you keep it?" he snapped

"Because I liked it…" Oh who was I kidding… He squinted his eyes knowing that wasn't the real reason.

"Fine, because I felt bad for you, alright!" I finally snapped "I backed out like the scared little girl I was, after I had given you my word. And I almost got you killed again, when all you were trying to do was help me." I said "Even if you were trying to twist it for your own benefit."

He floated with raised eyebrow in silence, and I eventually turned back to my camera.

"Why are you still here anyway? All you needed was a ring on my finger to get 'out'…I'm sure you have other things you'd rather be doing."

***Click***

"What if I don't?"

"Then why did you want out so bad?" I was challenging him more than he thought I would, and it was getting to him

He rolled his eyes and sat on the balcony ledge, next to me.

"I already told you Babes. I don't like rules…Don't like the big wigs of the Underworld being able to tell me what I can and can't do."

***Click***

The Polaroid got blown away by a sudden gust of autumn wind. His arm stretched and caught it and he handed it to me.

"If we're gunna be married, I need to know some things…" He said looking at me with a smirk.

"Okay" I looked at him trying to judge whether to trust him or not, "nothing perverted though"

He held his hands up, in innocence.

I rolled my eyes "Fine, what things, do you need to know?"

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen next Friday."

"You still want in?" He looked disgusted

I slowly moved the camera from my face, resting it on the balcony ledge. "No. You remember that?" I ask not looking up, at him

"Some of us would do just about anything to breath one more time. And it pisses me off when some spoiled little breather, thinks that's the only way to solve their stupid little problems"

"You don't know _anything_ about me, okay. So don't assume you know what's going on in my life."

Beetlejuice was staring at me, like he was studying me when it started to pour down rain.

I grabbed my camera running inside, and looked out to see Beetlejuice standing with his eyes closed, soaking it in. "What are you doing?" I yelled over the thunder, squinting through my wet hair, holding the door open.

He transported into my room, completely dry, and startled my vanity chair.

I closed my door, wringing my wet hair, before tossing my camera on the bed.

"We don't have rain where I've been" He then looked down to my chest, with a big smile on his face. "Four Years been good to you Lyds" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Pervert" I said crossing my arms, and walking to my closet to change.

I changed quickly, feeling like he was watching me.

I grabbed my brush running it through my wet hair, and came out to find him straddling my vanity chair with a cold beer in his hand.

"Um, I have school tomorrow…"

"And?"

"I kind of need to go bed."

"Don't let me stop you, Babes" He said smiling "But I do have more questions…"

"Like what exactly?" I asked pulling back my dark purple comforter

"That's really what you sleep in?" referring to my oversized nightgown, and shorts with paint on them

"Yes, Beej I'm so sorry all my lingerie is in the wash."

He chuckled "I like it when you're feisty Lyds." He smiled "Oh and Beej?"

"What?"

"That's what you just called me…"

"Yeah, well it's easier than Beetlejuice." I said glaring at him, as I sat on my bed.

His eyes grew in size, but he tried to keep his cool.

"Oh my god, it works when I say it three times, doesn't it?" I smiled

Suddenly he was behind me, a hand on my mouth.

"Pretty little smile you got there Lyds, you should show it off more…" He whispered in my ear "You can send me back, but you can't get rid of me. You'll stay up all night thinkin' about me just like every other night since I left." He chuckled moving my hair behind one ear "I know a lot more 'bout you than you think I do, Babes."

With that he moved his hand, and a chill sent goose bumps through my body.

"Only works for a couple hours, Lyds. I'll be back in the morning, Night Babes"

"Beetlejuice" I whispered

And with that he was gone… until tomorrow


	3. The One with the StepMonster

How Ch. 3

As always don't own Beetlejuice or the characters other than the McAlister's…

Anyway hope you like it.

**Lydia's POV: **

My alarm clock went off and I moaned hitting the off button, and noticing the new addition to my ring finger. I groaned remembering yesterday.

I finally opened my eyes moving my hair so I could see, and there he was, Just floating there he looked pissed even with that stupid smirk on his face.

I glared at him, and threw the covers off, and started for the door.

"We need to talk" He growled but I held up my pointer finger, so he would shut up. I slammed my bedroom door in his face, and made my way down the stairs.

"Good Morning Honey, here's your coffee" Barbara smiled handing me, my black mug with purple swirls filled to the brim with straight black coffee.

I took a sip, letting the warmth radiate through my body, and give me the energy I needed to get ready.

"Did you get rid of him?" Adam asked folding the newspaper and putting it on the table.

"No, that's where I'm going now." I moaned heading back upstairs

"He was here all night?" Barbara gasped

"No, evidentially _I_ can send him back, but only for a while, now he's pissed."

"Lydia, I don't like this. Adam we need to go see Juno and fix this…"

"No, I can handle it. Just keep an eye out for him while I'm at school, I can't have him scaring Dad."

Barbara tried to say something else, but I stopped her.

"Please…"

"We will" Adam said, putting a reassuring hand on Barbara's shoulder.

"Thanks"

I walked back upstairs, and opened my door slowly.

Silence

I closed my door, and almost dropped my cup of coffee, when I heard his voice right next to my ear.

"Nice of you to join us Mrs. Juice" Sarcasm covered his words.

I turned around expecting for him to be right in front of me, but he was sitting in my vanity chair across the room.

I frowned. " First don't call me, that"

"It's your name now, Toots" He smiled, but I just rolled my eyes and continued

"And second I don't speak to anyone first thing in the morning without coffee."

"Whatever, listen I ain't gonna have you sending me back and forth every couple hours."

"Well kind of my choice isn't it?" I mused as I went to my closet, and pulled out my clothes for school.

"You don't know who you're messin' with little girl" I heard him growl, and I was pinned to my closet door.

I didn't let him scare, I knew if he hurt me Juno would probably find out about it, and have him exorcised.

" Beetlejuice." I said feeling the corners of my mouth twist up into a smile

"Listen, I gunna touch those pathetic excuses for ghosts you seem to love so much, if that's what you're thinkin'. I got better things to do with my afterlife…"

"Like what?"

"Like read a real freakin' newspaper, and drink so real beers, instead of that imitation shit they got the other side."

I looked down thinking it over, but was startled by a knock on my door, and Delia burst in the door.

Beetlejuice vanished , but I could still feel him in the room.

"Lydia, I bought this a while back, it'll be perfect for the festival tonight." She said throwing something on my bed.

I picked up the bright yellow 'dress' and wanted to scream.

"It's yellow…" I said in disgust "You don't even wear yellow."

"You need to look like a normal teenage, tonight, and melo-dramatic one."

"I'm not wearing that" I said laughing

"Lydia, I am not discussing this! And quit standing around, you're going to be late for school."

I saluted her with a fake smile, and she rolled her eyes, before slamming my door behind her.

I quickly went to the bathroom, and got in the shower, and started to get dressed, when I heard him.

"Hey Lyds?"

"Beej I swear if you're in here…" I said clutching the towel around me.

"Relax, I'm not, but if you want…"

"No! What do you want?"

I said pinning my hair up and opening the door, to see him leaning against the door frame.

"What's up your mom's ass?"

"Step-monster," I corrected him "That's how she is…" I shrugged and grabbed my bag.

"Shit, I gotta go." I said looking at the clock. "If I leave you out, you won't hurt anyone?"

He had a hand where his heart would be "Scout's Honor"

I looked him up and down, and noticed my heart was beating faster than normal.

"Fine, I'll see you later than I guess?" I said frowning

"Guess so" He smirked

"Oh, and don't Dad or Delia see you." But he was gone "I know you hear me…" I said partly to myself, but heard him laugh, at how partly paranoid I got.

I made my way downstairs, putting my mug in the sink.

"Bye Guys!" I yelled to Barbara and Adam

"Bye Sweetheart!" Barbara yelled back, Adam was too busy painting the model.

"Have a good day at school Babes" Beetlejuice's voice whispered in my ear, and an invisible hand smacked my butt.

I felt a blush start to gather on my face. "Oh, I would so kill you if you were still alive"

I brushed it off when I didn't hear anything else, and rode my bike to school.

The day went by slowly, and I dreaded my date with Dylan more every second.

When the final bell rang, I was the last one out of the school.

I pedaled towards the house, wondering why I got flustered around Beetlejuice earlier, when I saw red ambulance lights flashing in the driveway.

I pedaled as fast as I could, and threw my bike in the gravel, and ran inside to see two men, loading my unconscious father, onto a stretcher and he was hooked up to tons of machines.

"Dad!"

I ran to him, and took hold of his hand.

"Lydia, thank God" Delia said from behind me.

"What happened…"

"He had a heart attack," One of the medics told me as they started to load him into the back of the ambulance.

" Only one of you can ride, along with him."

"I will" Delia said before I could even say anything.

"Lydia, you need to go get ready. I'll call you from the hospital before you leave."

"Delia, Lydia should go…" Adam said angrily from the corner of the living room.

"No! He will be fine, go" She said and followed the men who had already taken my father out the front door. "Dylan will be here at eight." And the door slammed.

"I'm gonna get her" Barbara said seething , as she hugged me.

I shrugged her off, one person making me equally angry.

"Where is he?" I demanded, storming up the stairs to my room.

"Lydia calm down" my maternal ghost said following me.

I threw open my door to see him, pulling a sixpack of beer out of the trentch coat he was wearing, and taking of his 'guide' hat.

"What the hell did you do to him!" I yelled

He saw me, and his eyes grew in size. "What?"

"I thought I told you not to let him see you. Beetlejuice" Adam was holding me back

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked

"Beetlejuice!"

"Wow Lyds, calm down, I didn't do anything!" He had his hands up defensively.

"Beetle…"

"Lydia it wasn't him!" Adam said

I looked and saw Beetlejuice looking genuinely confused.

"It wasn't him, it happened by itself" Adam repeated, his hold on me loosening

I stopped fighting him, and looked at the floor, and back at the ghost in front of me.

He just looked at me, and for the first time, I saw a hint of sorrow in his eyes, but he quickly hid it, and disappeared.

"He'll be fine Honey, I promise" She said kissing the top of head. "Just do what she says tonight… as much as you don't want to."

"I swear _I_ can't wait for you to turn eighteen and go to college to get away from that woman, for both of us" I couldn't help but laugh.

I reluctantly took my hair down, and walked to my closet to find something to wear.

"I'm Sorry" I said, and he appeared on my bed , lying on his side.

"What was _that_ about, anyway?"

"Dad had a heart attack" I said pushing hanger after hanger across the rack. "That was why I didn't them to see you; he's already stressed out enough"

"So why are you, here and no with him…"

"Delia told me –ordered me to stay here and get ready for this stupid Date" I rolled my eyes seeing the one yellow item hanging in my closet and hurling it across the room.

"Date? Nuh-uh married women don't date, Lyds"

"Oh I'm on your side on this one believe it or not, but I don't really have a choice in the matter."

"What do you mean?" He asked opening of the beers he had.

"Dylan's mom is some big art dealer in New York, and Dylan happened to like me, and Delia saw it as her way to spend more time with Mrs. McAlister and get her to buy her artwork."

"Damn, this Bitch has issues" He said taking a big gulp of his beer

"Tell me about it, and Dylan is this preppy politician wannabe. He makes me want to gag."

"So don't go…"

"Oh apparently Dylan doesn't take 'no' for an answer." I rolled his eyes "Mr. 'I get straight A's and have the whitest teeth in the world, and dress formal to go to bed'" I picked out a long deep purple sweater, and my black jeans.

"You mind if I down one of those before I leave?" I laughed

He chuckled "How 'bout I drink one for the both of us."

I laughed and stood with my back to the wall facing him.

He smiled bigger, and just looked at me as he stood up, in front of me.

"I don't know 'bout this guy Lyds" I saw that flash of concern again for a split second, and it was gone.

My stomach flipped, and before I knew it I had pressed my lips to his. They were soft, and I felt my heart beat seed up.

He froze for a minute, and put his hands on either side of my waist against the wall. He kissed back but let me control how far it went. It felt like nothing I had ever felt before, like my life depended on this connection.

My breath hitched, and I opened my eyes to see him smirking.

"You wanna tell me where that came from?"

"If anything happens tonight I didn't want Dylan to be my first kiss." I said coming up with a reason out of nowhere, and pushing past him towards the bathroom to change.

Closing the door just as he whistled a cat call in my direction…


	4. The One Where She's Comfortable

How Ch. 4

As Always I don't own Beetlejuice or its characters. Just the McAlister's and the story :D

Please Review Guys I love hearing anything…

**This chapter contains references to drug use and abuse hence the T rating **so, if you don't like, don't read.

Enjoy:

I walked back to my room, with no sign of Beetlejuice in sight.

The clock on my night stand said it was ten minutes until eight, and I glared wishing for this date to be over with already.

"Yah know, red's my favorite color on yah Lyds" I heard as I put on my favorite red lipstick, I only wore for special occasions.

I rolled my eyes "Married in red better off dead…" I muttered under my breath. His manic laughter filled the room, and I couldn't help but chuckle too.

"I thought you were still gunna be some depressed snob when I came back. Never in a million years I think some kid like you'd make me laugh." He said appearing on my bed with his arms behind his head, smiling.

"I'm not a kid," I frowned "and no boots on my bed!"

"Compared to me, you're a kid." He lit a cigarette and smiled blowing smoke in the air, "Ahh the good life. Got everything I need right here"

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically

"Hell Yeah, I got … Smokes, Booze, A smokin' hot wife" He wriggled his eye brows "not to mention I'm outta that Hell Hole!"

Just then there was a honk of a car horn from outside. "Oh yeah, He's real classy Babes" he mumbled

"That's him, I gotta go. Listen; leave Adam and Barbara alone please." I reprimanded him

"Killjoy! What am I suppose ta do for fun?"

"Oh I don't know Beej, You're 'Juice' works for something right?" I asked sarcastically and laughing had to duck before a beer bottle hit my head.

"Smart Ass" He sneered and laughed disappearing.

I ran down stairs and ran into Adam. "Well someone seems happy?"

"Yeah to get this over with…"

"Lydia did you get rid of him?" Barbara yelled from the kitchen

"Not Yet"

She came around the corner, wringing her apron.

"I don't think he's as bad as you think he is."

"Honey, He's a conman. He only lets you see a part of him that you want to see."

"I don't want to do this right now okay? He's fine trust me." She hesitated "I'll be back before curfew. Love you guys" I said hugging her and kissing Adam's cheek before leaving.

The car horn went off again as I closed the front door behind me.

Dylan was standing outside of the car and what looked like two people in the back seat, who were honking the horn again.

"Hey, sorry I had to take care of something." I said awkwardly

"It's okay. You look amazing" He smiled "Sorry about those two" He motioned to the people in the back.

"It's okay" I said getting in the passenger side.

"Guys, this is Lydia. Lydia this is Blaine and Emily." They both laughing

I smiled and nodded as we started driving to the festival, and realized the car reeked of alcohol.

"So you're like gothic right?" Emily laughed

Dylan looked at her in the rear view mirror, and his jaw clenched.

"Dylan why didn't you just tell us the poor thing couldn't come out of her cave during the day." Blaine added.

We parked behind the park where the festival was being held, along with a few other cars near a huge Bon Fire.

Blaine and Emily got out first, and Dylan looked at me after they got out. "Don't listen to them, just have fun."

He got out of the car, and opened my door helping me out. I looked around and saw a lot of empty beer bottles.

Dylan introduced me to tons of people, and we walked up to a bunch of his friends.

"What about you McAlister?" A blonde guy in football jersey asked. "You want a hit?"

"Yeah" he answered sounding almost relieved.

He grabbed a bag from the blonde guy and made a line of the white powdery contents on the hood of his one of the cars.

Everyone started cheering, as Dylan snorted two lines, and smiled.

"Lydia you want some?"

I was baffled, I would've never have thought someone like him would be doing cocaine to loosen up.

"Um, no thanks" He just shrugged and started to talk to his buddies.

Just then there was a pull on my wrist, it was Emily, and she had friends; Friends who all could've past for Barbie Dolls.

"Come on Lydia, come hang out with the girls." She smiled

The girls were all hanging out talking about boys, and drinking wine coolers, that's when I saw a girl I knew from school, and detoured from Emily's group of friends.

"You not in to all this either?" I asked leaning against the same car she was.

"Not at all, Hey go to Miss Shannon's too, right?" She smiled

"Yeah, I'm Lydia"

"Angie" She said shaking my hand

We sat in silence just watching all the ciaos around us. "How'd you end up here?"

"See the redhead in the corner?" I nodded looking at a girl chugging a drink as her friends laughed. "That's my sister; don't want her dying or anything. Not like I had anything better to do." She laughed

"I'm being forced by my step-mom to go on a date with him" I said pointing out Dylan.

"Ouch" She said sarcastically

We observed the idiots in front of us for what seemed like hours, when Dylan walked over; he looked like a mess. "Hey, there you are"

"Lydia did I tell you, you look amazing" He slurred leading me away from my new found friend.

"Uh, yeah, are you okay?" I asked

He smiled smashing his lips onto mine, and pulling me towards him.

I pushed him away, and winced tasting all the alcohol he had, and trying not to gag. "No, Dylan I don't want this, okay?"

"Come on Lydia, loosen up. Relax" He kissed me again more forcefully, stumbling, and pushing me against a nearby tree and shoved his hand up my shirt.

I smacked the side of his head, and backed away from him. "I said stop!" I slapped him and instant anger appeared on his face.

"You little bitch!" He yelled. This was not the Dylan I knew, this was a monster.

This person made my poltergeist of a husband look loving and caring compared to this.

He punched me so hard I hit my head on the tree, and fell. My vision blurred for a second before I felt a vice grip on my arm pull me up. He got up in my face, showing his teeth in pure rage. "You're nothing but a gothic little freak." The words seething from his mouth "You like the dead so much, huh?" He grabbed my jaw forcing me to look at him. "Why don't you go join them?" He threw me down again this time into the mud, and stormed off.

I felt my back hit a rock and heard Angie run up to me.

"Are you okay? That jerk! Come on I need to take to the hospital, your nose is bleeding." She said helping me up.

"No, I'll be fine."

"You are not fine. He threw you …twice!" She led me to her car. "I'm at least taking you home."

I got in her car, and noticed my jeans were ripped, and I was covered in mud.

I told her where I lived, and we drove in silence.

"Isn't this the house they say is haunted?" She asked pulling up the gavel driveway

"Yeah…. It's not"

"Oh… well is someone here to help you?"

"Yeah my aunt and uncle are here."

"You don't have to help me…" I said watching her start to open her door.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping me out, and for the ride." I said holding my breath and stepping out onto the gravel.

"Okay, be careful , See you Monday" I waved as she drove off.

I looked up at the house trying to figure out what to say, when I saw black and white stripes in my window. Beetlejuice disappeared and boom of thunder was heard. He was mad. No, not made furious.

"Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice" I couldn't deal with him right now, I had to face the Maitland's first.

I entered the house, and suddenly fear rushed through my veins as explanations formed in my head.

I was covered in mud, knew I definitely had a black eye on my left eye, was completely sore, and had a throbbing headache.

I tried to hurry up the stairs but couldn't get up fast enough.

"Lydia, Honey is that you?" Barbara called

"Yeah" I said and even voice sounded pathetic.

She rounded the corner from the attic, just as I got up the last stair.

"Oh my God! Honey what happened to you?" She ran to me and hugged me before I could answer. "Adam, get out here!" She yelled

In a blur of gasps and hugs Adam and Barbara somehow got me to my room and sitting on my bed asking me what happened.

"He did this to you didn't he? Adam I told you we should've gone to Juno." Barbara said stroking my hand, as Adam paced.

"Wait. What? You think Beej did this?"

"Beej? You nicknamed him?" Adam asked

"He didn't do this. Dylan took me to some party instead of the festival, and got high and drunk, and tried to force himself on me…"

Adam's eyes grew even more furious.

"Did he…"  
>"No, I slapped him. He got mad and punched me, called me names, and stormed off. It's not a big deal."<p>

"Not a big deal! Lydia he could've …"

Suddenly I heard, what sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard.

_**LET ME OUT NOW!**_

Was scratched in red on my mirror

"What is that?" My maternal ghost asked nervously.

"He's pissed; I put him back when I was in the driveway."

Adam looked at Barbara concern written all over both their faces.

I could feel worry almost radiating from the mirror, like it was really him.

"No" I said weakly to the mirror.

The mirror quickly changed to: _**WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?''**_

"He knew where you were?"

"Yeah, He didn't like Dylan anyway but now…"

"He wants to protect you?" Barbara was confused

I couldn't let him see me like this…

"I'm going to go change, and then I'll explain. When I let him out don't fight him okay?"

The mirror started cracking around the frame.

They looked hesitant. "Please" Both nodded

I went to the bathroom, took a quick hot shower to get the mud off, and help my soreness. I put on my painters smock and shorts, and as I brushed my hair caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

I had a huge black eye that covered half of my left cheek, and a deep cut on my forehead. I had a huge bruise that wrapped around my entire arm and a bruise from my neck up to my jaw on the right side.

He was furious. I could feel it, somehow. _Let me out Lyds! _ I could hear him yell in the back of my head.

"Lydia the mirror can't hold him much longer!" Adam called

"Okay!"

"Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice" I took one last look in the mirror. "Beetlejuice"

I heard a ripping sound come from my room. "Where is she?" His voice sounded deeper, more like a growl.

A silent response from my ghost parents, and the bathroom door was ripped from his hinged.

His face looked eerily similar to Dylan's that had I had seen earlier. I sank to sit on the fuzzy purple toilet seat cover.

He froze taking one look at me, his nostrils flared, and his fists clenched.

I felt tears form in my eyes. I never let anyone see me cry.

"I should've listened to you…" but he cut me off. Next thing I knew he was reaching for my chin.

He gently lifted my chin, taking in all the damage. "Why didn't you call me?" He asked sounding genuinely worried.

"It all happened so fast…"

"Did he…" He whispered through clenched teeth. His eyes meeting mine with a blank of expression.

"No" I bit back my tears when I saw something flash I his eyes. I made a chill run through me body.

"What are you going to do?" I asked as he turned and started to leave my bathroom, and stalked towards the balcony's French doors.

"I'm gunna kill him." He said with a sickening grin on his face.

"Beej, No" I tried to catch up, but the doors flew open, and lighting and thunder filled the air.

He laughed a maniacal laugh and floated into the air. His suit started to glow, and his hair stood even more on end. The lights started to flicker, and Barbara tried to pull back protectively.

"Lydia, don't" Barbara pleaded.

"Beetlejuice, I said No!" I said stopping In the middle of my room, glaring at the back of his jacket.

He stopped, and everything was back to normal, as he slowly landed on the floor.

"You know just as much as I do, that murder, is instant exorcism." I said "The ring, the marriage, it doesn't matter if you kill him. It'll be null and void. Juno will take you to the other side, and erase everything like it never happened."

I saw Adam turn to Barbara out of the corner of my eye, and shrug his shoulders.

Beej turned around and his eyes met mine. They were the most amazing glowing green color I had ever seen. "And even if you find a way back, I won't remember you."

His eyes fell to the floor. "Is that what you want?"

"No" he looked oddly like a child who had gotten in trouble. "Me either"

His eyes met mine, and small smirk appeared on his face.

"Why do you care so much?" Barbara interrupted

He rolled his eyes "If you read the whole damn handbook like Wifey over here, you wouldn't be asking me stupid questions."

I couldn't help but chuckle "Since I'm alive and he's not, the marriage isn't normal. We're literally bound 'til death do us part."

"Long Story short she's mine. Nobody touches what's mine." He grumbled impatiently

"She's not property" Adam said.

"Okay, can we talk about this later? I have a horrible head ache and I want to go to bed."

"He needs to go first…" Barbara said

"Don't worry Babs I'm outta here anyway." Beej said and disappear. My stomach sank…

My ghost parents finally left; reassuring me they were right around the corner, if I needed them.

I had a chill rush over me in fear, fear of being alone.

"Don't worry I'm right here, Babes" I heard him whisper, and felt his arm wrap around my waist. He made me feel safe.

"Without being weird, can you stay here tonight?"

Without saying anything he, took of his boots, and pulled me close to him. I felt strangely comfortable in a dead man's arms. Was I falling for him?

"I'm not gunna let anything happen to you Babes." He gently kissed my forehead, and I closed my eyes, my cheeks flushed a bit.

"I swear Lyds, You tell anybody about this…"

"I won't" I laughed

"Better not." He laughed too.

And with that I drifted off to sleep.


	5. The One About His Past

How Ch. 5

Song I listened to on repeat while writing this chapter **The Civil Wars – Poison and Wine **It so describes Beej and Lydia in this chapter for me. Anywho….

Lydia's POV (back to present):

I shook the memories out of my head as my fiancée' got in the taxi, and closed the door, and gave the driver directions.

"Mom and Alice will be helping you with the wedding plans, while I'm gone." He was leaving after dropping me off at my apartment, on a two week campaign trip. He was running for Congress. "It needs to be next summer, before the elections." He said staring out the window, and the New York City streets blurred as we past them.

"Sounds good" I replied

"No interviews until I get back, Especially from _The Times_ they'll slant everything."

I nodded.

We drove the rest of the way in silence, and finally pulled up to my apartment. He got out first opening the door for me.

I got out and he smiled "I'll be back to two weeks, behave please…" He chuckled

I put on a smile, as he pulled me towards him, and kissed me.

"Have a safe trip." I said after he pulled away, and started to get back in the cab.

"Will Do" He winked, and closed the door, and he was gone.

I walked inside, and a few paparazzi were there. I forced a smile, as I silently walked past them to the elevator. Questions, and camera flashes blinded me until the elevator doors, closed and I was standing next to a mother, and her small daughter. I didn't say a word to them as, the bell dinged on my floor.

Jingling keys, opened my door, and I was in my apartment, I turned on the lights going straight to the kitchen, and opening the fridge.

In the back behind the three hundred dollar bottle of wine, was a six pack of beer. I had bought it just for today.

I took two and the bottle opener to the bedroom, placing them on the nightstand as I changed into my pajamas. I then jumped on the enormous king sized bed, and opened one of the beers.

My hand found its way to the ring on the chain around my neck, and I took a swig of the beer.

"He asked me to marry him, today" I said like he could hear me, as I stared at the full length mirror on the back of my door. This was what I somehow ended up doing every year, on this day. I would sit alone, clutching his ring as I drank his favorite brand of beer; anything to make me feel closer to him.

"I miss you, Beej" I sighed looking at the now half-empty bottle "You weren't supposed to take this long…"

I tipped my bottle towards the mirror, even though I knew he wasn't on the other side.

"Happy Anniversary Mr. Juice "

The empty bottle was placed on the night stand next to the full unopened one, and curled under the crisp white sheets, and drifted to sleep, remembering where I had left off.

_**Lydia's Memory POV: **_

I woke up sore and rolled over to find no one next to me. I sat up, and looked around nervously suddenly feeling a sinking feeling of worry in my stomach.

"Beej?"

I started to get out of bed when I noticed a hot cup of black coffee in a red mug, marked 'Mrs. Juice', I couldn't help but smirk.

A note was laid next to it,

"Be back soon Lyds, Call if you need me."

I smiled taking a sip of the coffee and letting the warmth consume my body.

I almost jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

"Good Morning, Honey" Barbara smiled walking in with my cup of coffee.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come down stairs…" She said frowning looking at my mug.

"I didn't, it was here when I woke up. An upside to having a husband with powers I guess." I laughed but frowned when the soreness in my back caught.

"How are you feeling?" she asked sitting down next to me, and brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Sore, very sore…"

"Um, Honey how would you feel about talking to Juno?"

"What! Barbara you didn't call her did you?"

"No, Sweetheart she came by this morning. She said she had some time, and wanted to talk to you."

"oh…ok?" I said hesitantly.

Barbara walked to the door, and opened it letting in a shorter woman into my room, who had a slit that ran across her throat. She had a cigarette in her hand, and smoke rose from her wound.

"Lydia this is Juno. I'll leave you two alone. Call me if you need anything." With that the door slowly closed, and Juno walked around my bed, and pulled up my vanity chair.

"He did something bad didn't he?" I started rambling on about how he only did it to protect me, but Juno held up a hand for me to stop.

"He hasn't done anything to my knowledge. Lydia, I'm usually not a good person to see, but I needed to come and talk to you about B." She said

"Okay, I'm listening"

"I know you've read the handbook, and that whole spiel. There are a few things you need to know, if you are going too stayed married to him. You do _want_ to stay married don't you?"

"Yes, it was my end of the deal."

"Lydia this isn't about a deal… Do you have feeling for him?"

"I…um" I hesitated.

"Has he told you anything about his life before death?"

I just shook my head.

"He doesn't talk about it, but it's something you need to know, as his wife."

"Ok, …"

"B has the curse on his name for a reason. He was married while he was alive, Elizabeth, I think was her name. They were very happy together, until well, she was unfaithful. He was devastated; his devastation turned into revenge. He killed her and the man she'd slept with. He couldn't live with what he did, and after a few days turned himself in. He was later hanged for his crimes, and when he crossed over, that rage didn't leave him. It turned into his power. The officials of the Underworld put the curse on his name before he could do anymore damage. "

I sat shaking as I remembered last night, with Dylan, and how angry I had seen Beej's face. I couldn't imagine him murdering someone.

"I'm not telling you this to scare you. I know what happened to you…" She said looking at my black eye "I'm telling you this because as his wife, you're the only one with the power to make him stop and think about what he's doing."

"Me?"

"Yes, you got a small taste of your powers last night, that's why you're the only one who can send him back, and stop him when his powers get out of hand. You're like his conscience."

I nodded. "The reason I asked if you have feelings for him, is because until now I've been the one with the power you now have, and I consider B to be a friend of sorts. Even though he may not think so…"

I laughed "He's really a good person deep down Lydia, you just have to know how to crack through the armor he put up all those centuries ago. He's been hurt before, I just don't want him to go through that again.

I nodded "Thanks Juno"

"Well, I'm not here to get all mushy; also this idiot foraged your signature on the marriage certificate. If you're in this… your signature seals the deal."

A document appeared out of thin air, along with a pen.

I instantly scribbled my name across the bottom of the paper next to his.

"Very Well, Thank You for your time Ms. Deetz…or um Juice" She mumbled "I hope I won't be seeing you, either of you, anytime soon."

I laughed and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Slowly I got to my feet, and attempted to make up my bed.

"Barbara she's gone!" I yelled slowly walking over to open the door.

"Who's gone?" Beej asked appearing next to my window.

"Juno" I said almost ashamed, as his face turned into a frown.

"What the hell did she want?" He asked opening a beer he grabbed from his secret stash under my bed.

"Lydia, what did she say?" Barbara started and saw Beej "What is he still doing here?"

"Well Good Mornin' to you too Babs" He fired back sarcastically, squinting his eyes for emphasis

"Beer? It's not even nine o'clock yet." Beetlejuice chugged it even faster just to piss her off,and crushed the can into the size of a hockey puck. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"What's going on in here?" Adam asked

"This Pervert is still here!"

"Oh Babs, I thought you and ol' four eyes over there would be more hospitable to the ghost who saved you two from EXCORSIM!"

"You forced her to marry you. She was fourteen! You were probably going to do God knows what after the ceremony was over." Adam joined in…

"Marriage Certificate!" I yelled over them and all three stopped fighting.

"What?" Beej asked

"Juno, was here because I had to sign the marriage certificate; to make everything final."

"Lydia you didn't…" Barbara asked looking heart broken

"I did, and don't look at me like I'm throwing my life away because I'm not"

"I love you guys so much," I said looking at Adam and Barbara "but you have to accept that he's a part of my life now. He's my husband" I forced myself to say it, even though it sounded strange. "And if he hurts me, it's my fault, because I trust him."

I turned to see him with a huge winning smirk on his face. "And just because we're married doesn't mean that they don't matter anymore. They're just as much my parents as Dad is. So no more arguing, or fighting, got it?" I said glancing back between all three parties.

Both sides nodded, "We'll be down stairs if you need anything" Adam said guiding Barbara out of my room and closing the door.

"Marriage Certificate huh?" He asked plopping on my bed.

"Yeah…"

I grabbed my hair brush from my vanity, and frowned at the bruised girl in the mirror before me, as I brushed my hair into a quick ponytail.

"I like it better down." I glanced up to see his smiling face in the mirror, something I had never been able to see if it was Barbara or Adam.

"How are you..?"

"Juice, Babes" He frowned

"Right" I nodded, putting down the hair brush, and walking past him to the balcony, grabbing my mug on the way. Quiet draped over us, as I watched the yellow and orange leaves fall from the trees.

"So, you gunna tell me what Juno really wanted?" He asked leaning his back against the railing to my left.

I ignored him looking down into the warm liquid in my hands.

He waited a while, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and smoking it.

"Fine, Don't tell me…" He pushed off the railing and started to walk back inside.

"She told me about Elizabeth." I said over my shoulder.

He froze, but I could tell he was angry. "What?" He growled in a tone similar to the night before. I could feel his glare on the nape of my neck.

I turned around "I'm glad she told me, because I know you sure as hell wouldn't have."

Pure anger masked his face. "Because it's none of your damn business!"

"It became my business the moment, this ring went on my finger."

He snarled, but remained silent.

"_I'm _your wife now…Beej, I care about you..." I said trying to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Shut Up!" He yelled taking a step backwards, like an injured animal.

I was on the brink of tears, finally seeing the heartbreak in his eyes that he covered so well. That same little boy I could see somewhere deep inside him, but he scrambled quickly to mask his pain.

"I would never do what she did. I would never do that to you…" I said looking down, and feeling tears drop down my face.

He chuckled darkly "Don't make promises you can't keep, Girly" and with that he disappeared with a huge crack of thunder, which made me jump.

Just as I tried to pull myself together, the phone rang.

I ended up being Delia letting me know Dad had just gotten out of surgery, and was doing unbelievably well, and from what the doctors said would be home in a couple of days.

All I could do was ask her to tell Dad I loved him, and wished him the best. I couldn't be around her now, with so much stuff running through my mind.

Frustrated, I threw my pillow across the room, and grabbed my canvas from my closet, along with my paints and brushes.

Painting was what my mother used to do to make anything better. "It's like pouring your feelings on a picture." She had told me once, before she passed.

I had lost myself in a world of deep dark purples and blues, with splashes of angry reds, when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said absent-mindedly

"Hey Honey, I brought you lunch. Figured you'd be hungry by now…" Barbara said awkwardly

"Thanks" I said giving my best attempt at a smile, and wiping the paint on my hands on my smock.

"Painting? You haven't painted in a long time…" She said smiling and walking over to look at my creation.

"It helps clear my head..." She looked curious but didn't want to be nosey. "Adam does the same thing" She mumbled looking down at me various colors, and brushes.

"We got into a fight."

"Oh. Are you okay?" She asked looking concerned

"Yeah, I'm just frustrated." I put my brushes down and sat next to her on the bed. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about all this...about him."

"Well how do you feel about him?"

"I feel like he's not a bad person, at all. I mean even Juno told me that. I feel comfortable when he's here; I mean even when I first met him, he was just so easy to talk to." I looked down "I'm just…just scared that I might be feeling _more_ for him." I sighed

Barbara looked down thinking. "You really do trust him, don't you?"

She already knew my answer… "Honey, you can either think with your heart or your brain. Your brain may be saying that he's one thing, while your heart is head over heels for him. " She smiled "But in the end only you can decide what's best for you." She smiled "I just want you to know even if it's_ Him _or some guy you meet in college, Adam and I still love and support you no matter what."

"Thanks Barbara" I smiled, and she stood to hug me.

"Well, I'm here if you need me. Just eat something please." She begged, and closed the door.

I smiled, and got a sudden smell of smoke as I stood to get to my painting.

As I turned he was sitting out on the balcony, where it had started to rain, and was smoking with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

He was sitting sideways on the railing, with his legs bent to his chest, and his arms carelessly draped over his knees. His hair stood straight up even as the rain poured down around him.

I walked out barefoot, and still in my 'pj's', closing the balcony French doors, behind me.

We were going to have a talk like adults without him storming off, or me running away.


	6. The One Where She Trusts Him

How ch. 6

As always don't forget to read and REVIEW please! I love hearing feed back :D

I don't own Beeltjuice, Winter River, Juno, the Deetz's or the Maitland's.

Lydia's Memory POV:

He watched me from the corner of his eye, but pretended not to care. I knew otherwise by the way he rhythmically started swirling the amber liquid in the glass bottle against his knee.

"Will you come inside, please?" I finally yelled over the rain.

"Nah, I'm comfortable Thanks." He snarled looking up at me for a split second, then back down.

He was silent as chug after chug he drank and smoked for what seemed like forever, but in reality was an only a few minutes.

"Fine Beej, Have it your way! But I can be just as much of a stubborn ass as you can!" I yelled

His head turned slowly towards me, like it had done when he was sitting in the model the night I agreed to marry him.

His eyes seemed look through mine, and a little voice in the back of my head replayed what I heard earlier.

_He's a murderer Lydia. He killed his wife. He's dangerous, everyone's told you that. _ _You could be next. You married a Murderer._

I ignored those thoughts, as I stared back into his now olive green eyes.

"I'm not asking you to talk, I just …." I looked at the ground, and rain collected on my nose, and eyelashes. "I'm sorry" I said looking up to see his back turned to me. "I'm sorry that I brought it up, and expected you to tell me everything. Life is secret, it's private. I know that from the handbook, and Adam and Barbara don't even talk about it." I rambled but took a deep breath and calmed myself. "I shouldn't have pushed you to talk about it, and I'm sorry."

I stood there in the rain, waiting for any type of response, but none came. He didn't move, not a breath, not a flinch, nothing.

I tucked my now wet hair behind my ear, and reluctantly turned towards the glass door.

"You regret it now don't you?" His voice was barely audible over the still loud but slowing rain.

"Marrying me?" He said in a mocking tone, as I turned back to him.

"I don't regret anything…"

In a snap he was standing inches from me glaring at me; but I stayed calm.

"You're scared of me now! Right?" He yelled causing a few claps of thunder to rumble somewhere in the background, but I wasn't paying attention to that.

"I'm not scared of you!" I yelled looking firmly in eyes that seemed to be in a completely different world.

"I killed them Lydia!" He admitted, shaking away the bad memories, and focusing in on my eyes.

"I could kill you too!" He pushed me up against the French doors, with enough force to get my attention, but not to hurt me. He stopped and squinted looking at me like I was crazy. "You get that, right?"

"I trust you" I said shaking my head firmly. He pulled back; having not expected that answer.

"I'll be back later." He snapped, and was about to take off into oblivion, until I grabbed his wrist.

"No, Beej" I demanded

"Let go of me" He said through clenched teeth.

"No, you can't keep running. We're not going to talk about your past anymore …" I clung to his wrist emotionally begging him to stay. "The past is over. You can't go back, even if you wanted to. You have to let go of it; you have to move forward." I looked down for a split second, then back at him "So can you just do that for me, like, not as your wife, but just as… I don't know like a friend?" I asked awkwardly letting go of his wrist, and looking down.

He chuckled, after a moment and then burst into a full fit of laughter.

"What is so funny?" I frowned

"Babes, if your gunna start 'feeling more' for me" He said using air quotes, "then you gotta stop with the ramblin' nervous school girl act."

"You heard…" I gasped and smacked his arm.

"Tell me Beej, do you enjoy emotionally damaged girls, on their hands and knees trying to make you feel better about yourself?" I rolled my eyes and started for the door.

"Lyds, it's not that Babes!" He said putting a hand on the door. "Look, we're married now; it's kind of expected to have feelings for one another."

"Well, excuse me if I don't know what I'm doing. I've never had a boyfriend, and up until yesterday I had never even kissed anyone! I'm not exactly wanted material, in this neck of the woods."

"Have you not heard a thing I've said over the past couple days. I don't just pick anyone to be married to, only the best of the best for the 'Ghost with the Most'."

I felt blood rush to my cheeks, and saw the corner of his mouth start to curl into a smile.

"You're my pretty little Bride, Lyds" He said smirking and pinning me up against the door.

My breath hitched, and my voice got caught in my throat.

"Relax" He whispered smiling , as he inched closer to my face. "You trust me, remember?" His nose was next to mine, and his cold breath, brushed against my lips before, I finally closed my eyes.

I gave into him, and let him wrap his arms around my waist, as mine somehow got twisted around his neck, and in his hair. Hair that was surprisingly not moldy and sticky, but soft, and smooth.

His lips devoured mine, but somehow taught them how to move. He was cold, every part of him, most likely because of the autumn rain. I could've stayed like that forever, never feeling closer to someone in my whole life, but he pulled away, and I remembered I had to breathe.

"_That_ is a kiss Lyds," He chuckled "And a pretty damn good one too."

I rested my wet hair covered forehead against his, and our eyes met.

"I'll make you a deal okay, Babes?"

I nodded still breathless, making his smile bigger.

"I'll promise to move on from my past and all that shit you were talkin' 'bout earlier if you promise me something…"

"What?"

"You can't be nervous with me anymore."

It was a simple promise really. A Wife actually _comfortable _with her Husband; Was it really _that _crazy to be falling for my husband?

I smiled "Promise"

"Shake on it?" He asked with a raised brow, holding out his hand.

"I think I have a better idea…" I said reaching on my tip toes, and kissing him hard one good time.

He spun around, and a white lily appeared in his hands, as he pretended to fall dead with a smile on his face. (AN: if anyone has seen the beginning of the cartoon he does this same thing, making Lydia laugh.)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I think I've created a monster." He said peeking out of one eye.

I couldn't help but laugh and roll my eyes. "Well, this monster is cold and hungry, and is going inside to dry off and eat. Care to join me Mr. Juice?"

"Not like I got anything else to do." He popped up and escorted me on his arm, back inside.

He opened the door for us, and I grabbed a change of clothes from my closet, and made my way to the bathroom. He just snapped and was completely dry.

I saw him from the corner of my eye open a beer bottle, and walk over to my painting."Don't touch that it's still wet!"

I closed the door almost all the way but leaving a crack, to see if he would try anything.

After a while I didn't hear anything. "Beej?" I called pulling down my shirt and entering the room.

He was still standing in front of it, trying very hard to understand it.

"It's abstract." I said sitting on the bed closest to him, and crossing my legs, which made me remember how sore I truly was.

"I know that." He frowned. "I didn't know you painted."

"Yeah…Well my Mom did all the time. I always liked photography more, but painting was 'our' thing, I guess you could say."

I got up and was looking through all my nightstand drawers and in my closet for my bottle of Tylenol.

Beej moved to my bed, kicking off his boots, beforehand while I searched.

"Is she any good at it, or is one of those 'artists' like Delia."

"Where are you?" I whispered walking into the bathroom and looking through my medicine cabinet.

My head was starting to throb right where I knew I had a huge bruise. I finally found the empty white bottle on my bathroom counter, and threw it across the room.

"Damn Delia!" She always took stuff like medicine, or shampoo, and never replaced it.

"What do you need this for?" Beej asked from the bed.

I slowly walked towards him. He probably thought I was weak…

"I'm a little sore…from yesterday."

"Well Hell Babes, that's all ya gotta say, forget this shit." He said throwing the bottle over his shoulder.

He disappeared and appeared again, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Where's it hurt?"

"My head, mainly" He snapped, and a huge pop echoed in my ears, making me dizzy.

I lost my balance for a minute, but he caught my arms. "Sorry" He frowned "I forget breathers, have side-effects…"

"No, it's actually a lot better, the soreness everything, it's just gone."

"I think you underestimate my powers, Lyds" He said puffing out his chest

And like a freight-train it all hit me. "It was you!" I smiled almost tackling him into a hug.

"What was me?"

"You saved Dad; the doctors couldn't explain it, because it was you!" I hugged him tight.

"I might've done something, but I swear if this leaves this room…"

"Thank You!" I said letting go of him, and taking his face in my hands "Thank You" I left him, and moved back across the room.

"You never answered my question." He said changing the subject and sitting down on the bed. I sat next to him, noticing the homemade mini chicken pot pie, that Barbara had left for me on the tray.

"What question?" I said grabbing the food, and fork.

"About your Mom, is she any good or is she a flake artist."

I started eating, being too hungry to care what I looked like shoving food in my face while talking to him.

"The flake artist would be Delia. Who, I must tell you dedicated an entire section of her studio to you."

He looked surprised. "Oh the Snake, I think she said was a 'gift from the inspiration gods' at one point."

Beetlejuice almost couldn't control his laughter, but he grabbed a beer, and sat on the bed in front of me listening like a little kid. "And you're Mom?"

"She could paint. Anything you could ever imagine, she could make so much more than anything you pictured it would be. She painted everything and anything…" I drifted off

"What happened?" His green eyes hiding behind furrowed brows.

"Her and my dad got divorced when I was about seven, and that summer she got sick."

He didn't say anything just listened.

"She went in and out of treatment and remission, for years but the last time it came back, she was too weak, too tired to fight anymore. She died when I was eleven."

"Were you close to her?"

"She was like my best friend" I smiled "We could conquer the world together, you know? Oh my God, she could imitate Delia to a tee. She hated that woman but did it just to make me laugh. Dad says I lost my spark after she died. I was still in my grieving gothic phase when I met you the first time."

"That's why you wanted 'in'…" He said "To find her…"

I just nodded, ashamed.

"What's her name? You know, Maybe I could…" He stood up

"She already crossed over, Beej. Adam and Barbara asked Juno, and she crossed over right after she died."

He silently sat back down.

"I'm sorry Lyds"

"It's okay, I'm kind of glad I know that now, though. I think that's part of the reason I'm not that scared little goth girl anymore, is because I know she's at peace."

We sat in silence for a while, awkwardly.

"I could teach you, you know?"

"Teach me, what?" He scoffed

"How to paint"

"I'd like to see you try." I jumped up, carefully moving the wet canvas, and getting out another. I added different color paints to the pallet, and looked at him. "Come On"

"Now, I could _really_ enjoy just watching you do this."

"No Beej, you're gunna do this."

"And if I don't?" He squinted smiling

"Then I'll just have to do this…" I said smiling, "Beetlejuice"

His smile instantly fell "You wouldn't"

"Beetle…" But before I could finish his hand was placed firmly on my mouth.

"Okay Ms. Showoff, What do I have to do?"

I handed him a brush, showing him how to hold it, and how to make different brush strokes.

"Well, if you're going to make me do this, can you at least be my nude model?"

"No!" I shouted, and he laughed, as I threw a paint can at him. Its contents left him covered in dark blue acrylic, glaring at me.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Oh you messed with the wrong ghost, Girly!" He said lunging for me, but I took off, his maniacal laughter following me throughout the halls.

I ran downstairs, and skidded to a stop in front of the front door, laughing.

I opened the door, and my stomach instantly dropped when I saw who was on the other side.

Dylan McAlister.


	7. The One Where There Is Payback

How ch. 7

Lydia's POV:

"Dylan? What are you doing here?" I said nervously. I felt my heart stop, and my stomach drop, when I could no longer feel Beej's presence around me. My mind felt like it was swimming in emotion, and when I reached out my hand to grab hold of him, he was gone.

"These are for you." He said handing me a bouquet of yellow roses. I frowned looking at the unexpected gift in my arms.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I know I left you; I woke up this morning on the hood of one of the football player's cars." He tried to laugh it off. "But I am really sorry."

I back up at him, confused. "I heard about your Dad," he continued. "I hope he gets better, soon."

"You don't remember what h..happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" He looked genuinely confused.

That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Beetlejuice, I knew that without looking at him.

Dylan took a step back, and his eyes grew double their normal size, when he saw my poltergeist of a husband.

"Lyds, you gunna introduce us?" He asked with a smile, as if he were actually excited to meet someone.

"Um…Beej this Dylan."

"Dylan McAlister" He nervously smiled, and extended his hand.

Beej looked at the out reached hand, and crossed his arms instead. He smiled, chucking as he leaned against the door frame. "So _this _is the guys you were tellin' me about, huh Lyds?"

I nodded.

"Lydia, who is this?" Dylan asked.

"I'm her husband." Beej said beaming as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Husband?" Dylan was shocked, and looked to me for reassurance.

I held up my ring for him to see, and smiled. "Yep"

Beej squeezed his grip on my waist, and chuckled to himself.

"Listen I got a problem with you Dino."

"Dylan" he corrected

"Whatever." Beej cut him off and stepped protectively in front of me.

"My Lyds was _forced_ by her step mother to go on a date with you, so she could get brownie points with your mom, and get her to buy that shit Delia calls art."

Dylan tried to find the words, to retaliate but couldn't.

"I was reluctant, 'cause I was watching you the night you came to have dinner, and frankly I don't like you. I let her go on this pity 'date' with you, and she comes back like this, and covered in mud."

Beej was taller than Dylan, even when slouching, and that seemed to make Dylan nervous. The color drained from his face, and he gradually started to back away from the door.

"Now, I think it's all right for two drunken guys to fight, liquor brings out our primal instincts." At this point my husband was in our visitor's face, glaring, as he towered over him.

"But I personally think any guy who takes out his problems on a woman even if he's drunk and shit-faced, isn't really a man." He snarled.

"Especially any guy who lays a finger on my wife."

Dylan looked over Beej's shoulder at me, and when he looked back he was wrapped in the tail of an enormous snake.

A snake I knew very well.

Dylan panicked, as the snake hoisted him about fifty feet in the air, and dangled him by his feet.

"Beej!" I yelled not in terror, but as a warning not to take his prank too far.

The snake head glanced at me, and back at its prey, and revealed its long sharp venomous teeth.

Dylan had been screaming, and yelling, pleading for his life.

Our guest was swung many different ways and tossed into the air.

"What's going on?" Adam asked from behind me.

"Beej is taking care of Dylan." I said nervously.

"Oh." He watched in pure amazement. "Well, as long as he doesn't make a mess of the yard" He patted my shoulder, and walked back into the kitchen with Barbara.

In the blink of an eye the snake changed into a much taller version of Beetlejuice. His arms were stretched like putty holding the screaming boy in his hand, and just like that he dropped him. A blood curdling scream that sounded like it belonged to a woman was heard.

I winced closing my eyes expecting to hear Dylan's body hit the ground, but Beej caught him by the shirt collar, and held him inches from the gravel driveway.

"You ever come near Lydia again, and _I_ _will kill you._" He spat and let his victim fall to the ground.

Dylan quickly got up, and ran backwards to his car, almost tripping over his own feet.

He stared at Beej in shock as he opened his door.

"Boo!" Beej said and Dylan jumped and sped off leaving smoke behind.

Beetlejuice walked back to the doorway, yelling over his shoulder "And stay out!"

I couldn't help but laugh, and admire him for the first time in our marriage.

"What?"

"You're horrible." I rolled my eyes

"It's part of the packaged deal, Babes" he said puffing out his chest.

I put a hand on my heart dramatically "My hero"

"Hey…" he got offended

"I'm kidding. But really…Thank You"

"You don't have to worry 'bout anything as long as I'm here, Babes" He kissed me on the forehead, and disappeared, by the time I opened my eyes.

I smiled to myself, and walked to the kitchen to see Barbara cooking, and Adam reading the paper.

"Hi Honey, I heard someone took care of the Dylan problem." Barbara said tying her apron on.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll be around anymore."

"So I'm guessing everything's worked out…?"

I nodded with a smile.

"You want to help me with dinner?"

"Sure"

I ended up with an apron on too, and my hair pinned back, as I chopped vegetables while Barbara did the actual cooking.

"So, have you heard from Delia?" Adam asked folding his paper and placing it on the table.

"Yeah, she called earlier. She said Dad is doing amazing actually, and if all goes well they should be home today.

"Well that's good."

I noticed Barbara looking at me every couple of minutes and smiling.

"What? Am I doing this wrong?"

"No, you're doing fine. You just seem happy."

"I am, oddly"

"I'm glad"

"I'm just trying to figure out how to tell Dad." I winced

"Just be honest with him. Honey, he loves you; he'll see what I see, and understand."

"I guess, I'm more worried about Delia butting in."

"That woman" Barbara rolled her eyes

"Lyds" Beej said walking in and frowning uncomfortably at Barbara. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah" I put down the knife, and followed him into the hall.

"What's wrong?" I whispered

"Nothin'" He relaxed when we were out of earshot from the kitchen. "I gotta go…. I'll be back later."

"Where are going?"

He shook his head "Just got some stuff to do." He was being really vauge

"Okay, be careful."

He smirked raising a brow. "Lyds, it's me I think I'll be fine."

"Right. Well, Just don't get in trouble."

"I'll be back probably late, don't wait up." He smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Just then I heard the front door open.

"Lydia!" I heard Delia call from the front door.

"wonderful" I said under my breath

I got to the living room, to see Dad sitting down on the couch.

"You're Home!" I said smiling and hugging him.

"Hey Pumpkin! Well, someone's happy" He chuckled hugging me back. He gasped though as I pulled away.

"What happened to you?" Delia asked shocked, as she sat next to Dad.

My smile fell as I remembered my bruises.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"_Be honest with him."_ Barbara's words replayed in my head.

I sat down in the chair and looked at the both of them.

"Dylan didn't take me to the fall festival. He took me to a big party with his friends.

"Lydia, What happened?" My father asked wanting an answer and fast.

"He got drunk, and got out of control."

"Dylan McAlister did this to you?" Delia asked. I was shocked at her concern.

"Well he forced himself on me, and when I tried to push him away, he got mad."

"Delia, get me the phone, I'm calling Jim and Susan and telling them to get over here, and see this!"

"Dad no, I'm fine. This is why I didn't come see you, because I didn't want you to worry."

"Lydia, you are not fine." Delia said standing up, and grabbing her purse. "You know what, I'm going over to talk to them right now!" She grabbed her keys, and slammed the door behind her.

"Dad, I'm fine I promise. I'm just worried about you." I moved to sit on the couch next to him, as he leaned his head back against the cushions, closed his eyes, and sighed.

"I'm just tired, Pumpkin, and stop worrying about me, you too young to worry so much."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, and I saw Barbara peek around the corner, mouthing "Tell Him"

"Hey Dad, can I talk to you about something."

"Of course, Honey"

"Um…Do you remember that ghost that tried to marry me, and sent the Deans through the ceiling."

"How could I forget, He tried to kill me!" He shivered

"Well, the night the McAlister's came over for dinner, he came back."

"What!" He said sitting up looking scared.

"I had made him a promise that I would marry him, if he saved Adam and Barbara from Otho's séance. Well he came to finish our deal."

"Lydia did he hurt you?"

"No! He's different now, Dad. He's good to me, he protected me from Dylan."

"Honey this is a dangerous poltergeist we're talking about"

"I know but I've gotten to know him. Adam and Barbara were totally against it, until they say how protective he is of me."

"Barbara, Adam, Can you come in here please?"

They both came in, and stood in the door way.

"You know about this ghost that Lydia is talking about?"

"Beetlejuice? Yes." Adam said

"What's he like now?"

"Well, Barbara and I didn't want him around Lydia, we were worried about him hurting her."

"But he's good to her Charles." Barbara cut in. "Honestly, we were talking earlier and I don't think we've ever seen Lydia this happy."

He thought about their responses for a while, and sighed.

"You two are like family, and I trust your opinions. But Lydia, marry him you're only 18."

"We're already married." I winced.

He looked at the ring on my finger and took a deep breath.

"The first wedding counted, I just had to sign some things, and put the ring on."

"So you're married. You're Married." He said taking everything in.

"Yeah" I whispered

"Well as long as you're happy, that's all I'm worried about."

I hugged him, and Barbara gave me thumbs up, before they both went back to what they were doing.

"Thanks, Dad."

"I love you, Lydia"

"I love you too!" I said running upstairs happily, and grabbing my camera to develop some pictures in the darkroom slash basement.

I caught a glance at the calendar on my way back downstairs.

"Oh my gosh" I smiled

Tomorrow was the fourth anniversary of when Beej crashed into my life, and our train wreck of a wedding took place.

So, tomorrow was technically our anniversary.

"But will he remember?" I asked myself,running down the stairs.

**Okay guys another chapter done. The next chapter will hopefully let you guys see how Lydia's past and present are connected. Hope you guys like it so far! Please review, they make me happy!**


	8. The One Where She Loves Him

How ch. 8

**Hey guys I hope you like it so far! **

**I know there was some confusion, sorry. It will make sense by the end of this chapter though, so hang in there, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. ~hugs and kisses vwvanlover**

Lydia's dream/memory POV:

I spent the rest of that afternoon trying to make myself busy, to make up for the strange loneliness that I started to feel. I stayed to myself, but kept an eye on my father, who was confined to bed rest, for the next week. Delia had come home and said everything was handled with the McAlister's before going to bed.

I waited for hours, painting, and sketching to pass the time. The last thing I remembered was lying on the floor with my sketch pad, and colored pencils trying to pick something to draw. I kept fighting the sleep, until finally my eyes closed, and his words from earlier repeated in my head.

_"I'll be back probably late, don't wait up." _

I barely remembered being carefully carried to my bed in the wee hours of the morning, and curling up to a certain ghost's chest. I heard his gravely chuckle floating somewhere in my dreams, and felt a small smile fall on my face, before finally falling back to sleep.

"Lyds… Babes, come on wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes to the sun shining blindingly through my curtains. My hands searched the sheets around me trying to find him.

Nothing

I sat up squinting, "Beej?"

On my night stand I saw a single dark purple rose, my favorite. It was identical to some I had only seen in a boutique in New York.

"You like it?" He asked leaning proudly against the frame of the bathroom door.

I couldn't help but smile "Yeah"

He disappeared, and showed up on the bed inches from me."Mornin'" He handed me my "Mrs. Juice mug filled with hot coffee.

"Morning" I nodded

He leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled away. "Where were you?"

"Out" He smirked trying again, but I dodge it, and his forehead landed on my shoulder, as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Out Where?" I was getting concerned about why he wouldn't tell me.

He finally looked up at me frustrated. "You'll see later." He glared looking straight into my eyes. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at me questioningly before grasping my chin, and kissing me.

Before I could get to absorbed in the feeling of his lips I pulled slightly away.

"I told Dad" I blurted, my eyes still closed, and the feeling butterflies soaring through my stomach.

He stopped and pulled away. "You went to see him? By yourself?" a flash of worry and anger flashed in his eyes.

"No! He's home, he's downstairs."

"Oh," He relaxed a little before smirking evilly "Well, what'd ol' Chucky have to say?"

"He was okay with it actually."

Beej just looked at me skeptically

"Well, it scared him at first. Barbara and Adam kind of convinced him that it was a good thing."

"Adam and Babs, huh? Never woulda seen that coming." He sat thinking things over.

"Yeah well, we still haven't told Delia. I don't really want her finding a reason to change Dad's mind."

He juiced himself a cold beer, and flicked the bottle cap off. He toasted it to me, as I got up.

"Looks like a pretty good day all around, huh Babes?" He smirked leaning back against the headboard.

"Yeah"

I walked over to 'his side' of my bed, and knelt on the mattress to get close to him.

I kissed him slowly, and I could've sworn I heard a soft, grunt like moan come from him. "By the way, Happy Anniversary" I smiled, against his lips. My brown eyes met his still opened beautiful green ones, and they seemed to glow for a split second.

I quickly turned and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, Beetlejuice howling, and laughing maniacally behind me.

I had picked out my outfit the night before, and it hung behind my bathroom door. Other than my wedding dress, it was the only other red article of clothing I owned.

It was a low cut red sweater that I wore with black jeans, I styled my hair down remembering what he had said in the mirror the other day. "Come on Lyds we ain't got all day!"

I quickly threw on my red lipstick, and opened the door.

He looked up, and didn't stop staring.

I smiled "You like it?"

He nodded. He got up, and just kept staring as he walked towards me. His eyes finally made their way to my chest.

"Beej"

"mhmm"

"I'm up here" I pointed to my eyes.

"I know"

I smacked him lightly on the arm.

"They should be admired Lyds." He finally met my eyes, and smirked at me, furrowing his eyebrows "Better me than someone else."

"You're crazy"

"Always have been…." He took my hand in his and smiled. "C'mon I wanna take you somewhere."

"Okay"

He led me to my closet, and stopped when we were inside.

"You're taking me to my closet? What? Are you trying to 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' me or something?"

"Should I know what that is?" He asked moving coat hanger to one side of the closet, to reveal the back wall.

"It's a game." I said nonchalantly before I realized there was no back wall, there was a door.

He reached for the handle, and stopped.

"You trust me?" He smirked raising a brow.

"Absolutely" I smiled, and he chuckled.

"Just don't let go of me, okay Babes?" I nodded.

I clung to his arm, as he led me through the now green glowing opened door.

Inside was a huge mansion. It had vaulted ceilings, huge stair cases, and marble floors.

"Oh my god" I said looking around. It was beautiful.

"Come on" He said leading me past what looked like a huge living room.

We entered a bedroom, roughly the size of our entire first floor, that was completely done in different shades of red, and purple.

A king sized bed, with pale purple sheets, and deep plum, crushed velvet pillows.

Every detail was perfect like something I could only have dreamed of.

Before I could get to distracted by the bed room, he pulled me down a few stairs, to an enormous basement like room.

"You can let go now." He laughed

"Oh sorry" He let go of me, and walked to the other side of the room. There were several big shapes covered with black tarps.

One by one he pulled tarps off, and revealed huge blank canvases, carts filled with inks, and paints of all colors. The last tarp was pinned to the wall. Underneath was a black door, with a small sign on it. It read:

"Lydia's Dark Room"

He just stood back proudly, with his arms crossed over his chest.

After a few moments of silence, he focused my thoughts back on the present situation.

"You like it?" His smile was starting to fall

"I…I'm not sure, I get it…"

"It's our house, Babes…"

"It's our house. It's huge!"

"Well, People can only handle so much of me at one time. I made it so we ain't breathin' down each other's neck and shit like that." He started to look disappointed.

"You made this" I asked walking towards him.

"Yeah, but if you don't like it…"

"It's amazing, Beej" I smiled taking his hand again.

He sighed relieved.

"How about you show me everything?" I asked smiling

"Okay, Yeah" He said trying to sound tough and macho again, I couldn't help but laugh.

He showed me every square inch of our house, 'Our house'. That sounded so weird. He had only been back four days, if that… and we were living together, sleeping in the same bed.

I somehow ended up sitting on the enormous bed, bare foot, talking to him.

"So where exactly are we?" He was laying on his back his head on my knee.

"My turf" He smirked even with his eyes closed.

"Your turf ... As in we're on 'the other side?'"

"Yup"

"Beej, I can't be here I'm a breather!"

"Babes chill out! As long as you're with me it's fine. And don't call yourself a breather, only the dead call people 'breathers'."

"Sorry" We sat in silence for a minute, "Beej can I ask you something."

"Anything you want Darlin'"

"Are we… I don't know, moving too fast?"

He sat up laughing, "You worry too much"

"I'm sorry, I just I don't if I'm doing this right or…"

"Lyds, you have to quit over thinking everything. We move at your pace, I'm not gunna make you do anything you don't want."

I looked down and mentally scolded myself for worrying.

"I'm not him, Babes."

"I know."

"Okay, enough with this emotional sh-stuff."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You are gunna go in that studio, and I want you paint, and spill stuff, and have fun, alright?"

"I think I can do that"

We ended up spending the whole day, in my new studio, in our house.

A radio had appeared out nowhere and was blasting loud music. I had painted normally when Beetlejuice scooped a handful of red paint and threw it on my canvas.

My jaw dropped, and he floated into the air, doubled over laughing.

I scooped my own handful of green paint, and threw it. It hit him right in the face, and he glared at me with a smirk on his face.

We had a paint fight, and it was amazing. I hadn't laughed so hard in my life.

I ended up lying on the floor next to him. Both of us were covered in green, blue, red, purple and every color in between, and I couldn't wipe the stupid smile off of my face.

He sat up next to me, and cleaned off the face of one of his watches.

"It's already seven you're time, Lyds"

"Oh my god, Dad's probably freaking out! I didn't leave them a note or anything."

"Well, come on before I get a speech for Babs"

He snapped and the paint was gone, I got up, and started to walk towards the door, when I almost fell.

"Whoa! You okay?" He caught me, and held me up.

"Just got up to fast, I guess" I tried to stand up again but my legs gave out and he had to catch me again.

"You don't look so good, Babes. C'mon" He lifted me bridal style

"Beej No"

"Lyds you can't even walk to the next room…"

I let him carry me, closing my eyes, and leaning against his chest. Everything around us seemed to be spinning, and it was getting harder to breathe.

We ended up in my room, where he sat me on the bed.

"Lyds…Hey stay with me okay?" I tried to stay awake, but I felt so tired.

"Adam, Babs!" Beej yelled he knelt on the floor and sat me wrapped his arms around me to keep me sitting up.

Adam and Barbara burst through the door.

"Where have been? We've been worried sick!" Adam asked

"Lydia, Honey what's wrong?" She asked panicked

"I don't know…" I tried saying but I came out as a puny whisper.

"Beetlejuice what did you do?" Adam asked

"He didn't do anything…"

Beej glared at Adam, and took my hand in his before pulling it way, wincing, and letting out a slou of curse words, he had never used in front of me.

"Shit, they don't know what they're doing!" He growled

"What happened?" Barbara asked

"They're trying to exorcise me, and since Lyds and I are married it excorcises her too!"

"I told you Otho being here wasn't a good thing, Adam!"

"But she's still alive, they'll kill her!"

Before I knew it Beej's hand were glowing, and he yanked my wedding ring off, and flung it across the room.

I instantly felt better.

"What did you do?" I asked him

"The ring's what links me to you. If it's not on it can't hurt you…"

"So what, you're gunna exorcised ? They can't do that!" I panicked and stormed out of the room.

"Lydia Wait!" Barbara started to come after me, but Beej appeared between us at the top of the stairs.

"Adam, Babs, I need you to stay up here, so you don't get into this."

I ran down the stairs, and saw Delia, Otho, and some blonde skinny woman with huge glasses. They were sitting around the table holding hands, and the table was covered in candles.

"What the Hell are you doing?" I yelled at them, mainly Delia.

"Lydia, where have you been. We've been worried sick…" Delia saw Beetlejuice over my shoulder, and glared. "You! What did you do to her you bastard!"

"Delia, What's going on?" Dad asked coming out of his room.

"He didn't do anything to me!"

"Lydia, why are you covering for him? He beat you up, and threatened Dylan!" My red headed step mother glared at my husband.

Otho by this time had coward in the corner after seeing Beetlejuice.

"What are you talking about Delia?" Dad asked leaning against the couch.

"I talked to the McAlister's yesterday, and Dylan was visibly shaken. Susan said when he got home he told them when he got here Lydia was trying to get away from him" She said pointing at Beej "He said she came running out of the house covered in bruises, and when Dylan tried to stand up for her he threatened him, and flung him fifty feet in the air!"

"What!" I yelled

"So, you're gunna take some punk ass kid's story over your own step daughter's?" Beej growled

"Oh don't you dare! I am protecting her from you …you…"

"Watch it" He snarled and I noticed the black around his eyes was getting deeper, and his cheeks started to sink in, but his eyes were determined as ever.

"This is incredible!" the blonde woman squealed jotting down notes in a notebook.

"Delia, why didn't you ask me before you flew out Otho!" Dad yelled

"Charles, you saw those bruises. And you know how he was the first time! Why are allowing this!"

"Because we're married okay!" I yelled

It had started to thunder and lighting outside.

"What?" Delia stood in shock

Beetlejuice took a few steps closer to Delia getting dangerously close, and she nervously took a step back.

"You almost killed her with all this. This just proves how much you're really worried about her safety. Face you want that little ass hole's parents buy your art, and make you a star. Even if that means cover the fact, that, that little shit almost had his hands all over her."

"Beej" I said pulling on his sleeve

I heard the woman at the table mutter a few words from the enormous book on the table, and a Beej double over, like he was punched in the gut.

"Beej!"

"I'm fine!" He said wincing, and standing back up

"You are not fine. What can I do? I could c..call Juno!"

"She can't do anything, Lyds" He looked at me defeated.

"What, so you're gunna die again?"

He didn't say anything.

"I gotta go Babes…" he used what little juice he had to make a full length mirror appear on the wall.

"Take me with you" I pleaded, grabbing his hand that was much thinner than earlier.

My eyes started to burn with tears as I watched him frown.

"No." He got angry that I would even think of such an idea. "You know how I feel about that."

"You can't just leave me!"

And with that he disappeared, and I ran to the mirror putting my hands up to the glass.

His puny reflection looked back at me

"I'm gunna find a way back to you Babes, Okay?"

"Please, Beej" I didn't realize my fingers were clawing at the glass. "I love you"

His eyes shined that beautiful glowing green for a minute, and a small smirk lit up his face. And with that he was gone.

"No…No!" It hit me right in the chest, like someone had blown my heart to smithereens.

I felt hands wrap around me, it was Barbara.

I tuned to her, and she held me in her arms while I tried to remember how to breathe.

That's when I saw Juno over her shoulder, she was occupanied by two ghost in black suits.

I had read about humans having their memories erased after exorcisms in the handbook. This made it all that much more real.

I tore away from Barbara.

"Juno, please don't." I begged

She just looked at me sadly.

The two men took what looked like pictures with a giant camera, and disappeared with Otho and the other paranormal research woman.

"Who are you?" My father asked skeptically.

"Juno, I'm The Maitland's and Mrs. Juice's case worker." She glared at Delia

"What did you do with them?" Delia asked nervously.

"They, Mrs. Deetz will have no recollection of tonight, or any events leading to it, including four years ago. You however are in a huge amount of trouble. You have just excorsied of the most powerful poltergeists in the afterlife. He was, for the first time in centuries not problem for us, thanks to this young lady." She nodded to me. "You have caused me several headaches, tons of paperwork, and your step daughter her husband."

"When your time comes Mrs. Deetz I do not look forward to seeing you!" She scolded

She turned to me apologetically. "Lydia, Honey, I'm so sorry." She frowned "If it weren't for him you'd have lost these two as well." I looked sadly at Adam and Barbara.

"Can he come back after …that?"

"I don't know, but even if I did I'm not allowed to talk about this with you, even if you are his wife. I'm not going to erase your memories of tonight." I looked up slightly hopefully "But you five are not to speak of this anyone, or I will be back." She directed the last comment at Delia.

She was about to disappear when I stopped her. "Juno, if you find him…take care of him."

She patted my hand and evaporated into a puff of smoke.

"Pumpkin, What can I do for you?" Dad asked

I just shook my head, and headed up the stairs taking a long look at my own reflection in the mirror.

I looked at my step monster, before going to my room.

"I hope getting a couple of sculptures noticed was worth it."

I felt numb as I walked to my room; I closed the door, and slid down the wall hugging my knees to my chest.

Something shiny caught my eye as I started to cry.

My ring

I grabbed it and slid it on my finger, but it didn't seem to fit, it was too big.

"You're gunna come back…"

_**End of Lydia's Dream POV: **_

"Beej!" I gasped jolting up in bed.

I had this dream almost every night for the last ten years. All my memories of that night played out in my head over and over.

"You're gunna come back." I said firmly "You have to"

**Holy Long Chapter Batman! I know this one was long guys, but I wanted to get to the present… I'll hopefully have Beetlejuice's POV in the next chapter! Please review~ **


	9. The One Where He Misses Her

How Ch. 9

Just a reminder: I don't own Beetlejuice or any of its original characters.

**Beej's POV:**

The pain was a burning that I had never felt before; Ripping, every shred of my being.

"I'm gunna find a way back to you Babes, Okay?"

The pain in her eyes made me hurt even more. "Please, Beej"

I felt myself fading, but tried to stay with her.

"I love you"

The last thing I remembered was trying to smile, to let her know the feeling was mutual, and everything went black.

I woke up in an office, but this wasn't Juno's this was different. I was chained to a chair, and couldn't move.

One of the 'Heads' of the underworld was seated in front of me, glaring.

"How ya' doin?" I spat breaking the awkward silence.

Just then one of his buffoons let Juno in the door across the room.

"Sorry I'm late your Honor"

"I do not have all day Juno" He bitterly snapped "Let's get started" He opened my file, and began to read through it.

She just nodded

"How fast can you get me back?" I whispered looking up at her.

"How fast?" She huffed "I'm lucky if I can get you out of this one at all."

"What the _hell_ are you talkin' about?"

"I don't how she did it, but _Deetz_ pulled out the big guns for this one. You're lucky to be here right now, and not non-existent." She frantically smoked waiting for Mr. slow ass at the front of the class, to read the first page.

I waited thinking everything over.

"Does she remember me?" I asked

Juno looked at me almost appalled. "B, you know I can't talk about that."

Rule one, as a caseworker, how could I forget.

"The results of an exorcism shall not be spoken of to either living or deceased parties."

"Come on Junebug, you know that is such a load of bull Sh-!"

I was cut off the clearing of a throat at the front of the room.

"The Council has requested an after life sentence in the Lost Souls room." He finally said

My stomach dropped.

There was no coming back from the Lost Souls room. "Death for the Dead" as so many ghosts put it.

"Your Honor, you will see that my client did not threaten the living unjustly or break any of the marriage laws put before him by the Council."

"That being said Juno; he does have a previous record…"

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled and was greeted with Juno's heel slamming into my foot.

"Alright, Alright! Council orders a lesser sentence in solitary until further notice." With that he banged his gavel, and dismissed us for his next case.

Two big guards came in, and put me in hand cuffs. Against my better judgment I resisted fighting them.

"Juno, get me outta this!" I yelled as they started to drag me away.

She nodded, and I was dragged away and thrown in what was the Underworld's version of jail.

No light, no powers, just a ghost and his thoughts.

Ghosts didn't even have to bother with food, or any humanly functions, so there was absolutely no one, who came to interrupt one's inner arguments with themselves.

All I could do was think of her.

I slowly nodded off to sleep expecting the empty darkness to continue after I closed my eyes, but it was replaced with light, color, shapes, and sounds. It was like I was alive again; I was dreaming.

It startled me so much, that I woke up, quickly trying to force sleep on myself.

My eyes closed again, and hear her laughter.

"Lyds?" I whispered looking around confused, and not knowing where the hell I was.

Her laughter only got louder and I turned to see her right behind.

She smiled the biggest smile I had seen, and I just stared at her smiling back.

The awkward Goth girl I had first tried to marry had grown into the dark beauty in front of me.

Her eyes, nose, lips everything perfect in their own way, and her long black hair the perfect frame for the beauty of her face.

She was in every dream I had for the rest of my time in solitary and I started getting tired of waking up, without her beside me.

It wasn't a lustful longing for her; well sometimes it was, but I just felt empty without her.

What seemed like eternity passed slowly, when I woke up to a bright light, and had to pinch myself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Juice, you're free to go" A giant guard said, and left the door open for me.

I stumbled trying to figure out how to use my legs again.

When I walked out, I was transported to Juno's office.

She was sitting across the desk filling out paper work.

"Took you long enough" I muttered leaning wobbly against one of the many filing cabinets.

"And you would think hard time, would change a person."

"Aw, Come on Junebug it's me!" I laughed

"Close the door" She said quietly getting dangerously serious.

I closed the door, and straddled the chair in front of her.

"You can go back, but no powers for about a week earth time, just as a precaution."

"Okay, how long was I gone, I mean my watches quit workin' a while ago…"

"B, it's about Lydia." She said frowning

This got my attention.

"What? She remembers me right?"

"She was here"

"What?" The only way she could come her without me was if she …

"There was some sort of accident, I don't know the details. She just popped up in here, and was nervous and confused."

"What did you do?"

"She kept asking me if she could see you, but it wasn't her time I had to send her back."

"So she's okay?"

"As far as I know"

"How long have I been gone?"

Just then was a knock at the door, it was the beauty pageant receptionist bringing in a newly deceased ghost.

"Argentina I'm busy!" Juno barked

The blue girl slowly backed out, and closed the door again.

"Listen, it was about six months ago when that happened, you need to go find her. This may not get you right to her, but close enough." She said opening the door to the living world.

"I don't have my 'juice' how am I supposed to find her?"

"This isn't your first day of school B, figure it out!"

She waved a hand, motioning for me to leave, and I did.

I appeared in a kitchen, and looked around.

"Nice Place" I said to myself looking around the room.

I tried to find some indication of where I was, and found a take-out menu on the fridge.

"New York's best!" Was written in big red letters

"New York? Good Job Juno, only a couple states away, real helpful!" I whispered

I started walking around, and didn't realize there were a few steps down from kitchen to the living room.

I tripped falling hard, knocking over a chair from the bar of the kitchen, and a few other random items.

So much for being discreet

"Who's there?" I heard a female call from the other room, and cursed not realizing that someone was home.

That's all I needed were the cops being called, or her having a German Shepard, or some shit like that.

She came around the corner waving a metal baseball bat, nervously.

She was a skinny little thing, with short wet hair, and a silk robe on.

Her eyes fell on me, and she squealed running back into her room.

I could hear her breathing heavily, and whispering something to herself.

"Hey listen, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not here to hurt you or anything. I'm leavin' right now"

**Lydia's POV: **

I only had a few minutes before my alarm when off so I got up anyway. Even though I was off today, I had things I wanted to do, catch up on some work.

I made my coffee, took a shower, the daily routine.

I was brushing my hair, when I heard a huge thud coming from the kitchen.

I threw my robe on over my underwear, and grabbed the baseball bat, next to my bedroom door.

"Who's there?" I called

Nothing

I jumped out into the hall swinging the bat once, and not hitting anything.

I looked and saw a man sitting on the floor.

My knees almost buckled, when I saw his striped suit, then his green eyes met mine.

I ran back to my room, and had to calm myself down.

"It's not him, it's not him…" I told myself squeezing my eyes shut

"Hey listen, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not here to hurt you or anything. I'm leavin' right now"

My heart stopped, and I whipped around the corner just as he reached for the door knob.

"Beej Wait!"

He froze, and my heart sped up.

_Please remember me. _ I mentally begged.

**CLIFFHANGER! Okay guys please review let me know what you think!**


	10. The One Where He's Back

How Chapter 10

As always I don't own Beetlejuice or any of the original characters…

Thanks for all the support guys! Hope you like this chapter, Hugs and Kisses ~vwvanlover

Lydia's POV:

He froze and turned around with his eyebrows furrowed studying me.

He walked closer tilting his head to the side.

"_He doesn't remember you."_ A voice in the back of my head told me, as I bit at my bottom lip nervously.

His eyes lit up but his eyebrows weren't convinced

"Lyds?" he questioned

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face, as I nodded. I didn't trust my mouth to convey how happy I was to see him again, and he smiled genuinely.

I took a step closer to him, and slowly put a hand on his chest, feeling the lapel of his signature suit.

"You're back." I whispered running my fingers along the stripes; He didn't move just let me study him.

And I did, I waited for him to disappear like he had when I woke from my dreams, but he didn't.

He was still smiling, but now it was a proud grin, as he watched me. We stayed that way for a while, memorizing each detail of one another like they would be taken away at any moment.

He finally made the move I'd been waiting for, he kissed me.

It was so nostalgic, and safe, it felt like I was home.

He effortlessly picked me up to the kitchen counter, as my arms found their way around his neck, and into his hair. One hand rested at my side for stability, and the other came up and rested on my collar bone. I started to pull away, when I realized he was feeling my heartbeat, which at this point was about to pound out of my chest. That's when I felt him smile against my lips, and a soft gravely chuckle came from him.

His hand moved up to cradle the side of my face. I leaned into his touch, and his rough thumb softly brushed my cheek as he pulled away.

I opened my eyes to see his olive green eyes watching me.

"I missed you, so much." I said leaning my forehead against his.

"Missed you too, Babes" He whispered like someone else would hear him, and see this as a sign of weakness.

He quickly changed the subject, walking around and looking at everything but me.

He picked up, the take out menu I had on the fridge, from the kitchen island on the other side of the kitchen.

I swiveled around to face him, and just watched. "I'm gunna go change, and then we'll catch up." It came out as more of a question than a statement, and he just nodded looking through the kitchen drawers.

I hopped off the counter, and went down the hall to my bedroom. I closed the door softly behind me, and yanked off my engagement ring.

"_You can't risk telling him about this until, you're at home. The last thing you need right now is him being taken away again for killing your boyf-…fiancée. You don't have to worry about him now though, Beej is here, and he'll protect you." _I told myself realizing my prayers had been answered and my nightmare was almost over.

I pushed those thoughts aside, and threw the diamond ring in the drawer of my nightstand, changed, and left closing the bedroom door behind me.

Beej smirked when I walked back in the room, and was sitting on the couch with his grungy boots, on my coffee table, and an ice cold beer in his hand.

"Found this in the 'fridge" He said

I started to tell him something, when there was a buzz on the intercom.

I ran to the door, and answered it pushing a button to see who the person in question was.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Deetz your package from the office has arrived? Shall I send it up to you?"

"Yes, Thank You Henry" I told the attendant at the desk down stairs, who over the years had become my friend. A few moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Package for Ms. Deetz?" A man in a brown uniform asked.

"That's me" I smiled signing for the package, and receiving the large manila envelope from him.

He left and I closed the door, opening the package, and sitting on the couch next to Beej; who I had almost forgotten was there.

"What is it?"

I pulled a stack of pictures from the envelope, and placed them on the table.

"Work stuff" I said absentmindedly getting up, and fetching a red pen from my junk drawer.

"Beer, Work…." He mumbled to himself, as I sat down, and started writing notes on sticky notes and attaching them to the pictures. I watched him from the corner of my eye, as he studied.

"How long was I gone Babes?"

This question took by surprise, and I put my pen down, and gave him my full attention.

"You don't know?"

"Hell Lyds, you know time is shitty between worlds…" He sounded worried as he frowned, and silence fell upon us.

"Ten Years" I whispered looking right at him. Any expression disappeared from his face, and it showed its usual frown.

He slammed his fist on the arm of the couch, and started pacing back and forth across the room.

"So you're twenty-eight?" He asked absent mindedly

"Twenty-seven, I'll be twenty-eight next Monday"

He just turned his back to me, and stared out the window at nothing. He chugged back the last of his beer and continued "So, New York Huh?"

"Yeah" By this time I had retrieved my own beer for the fridge and brought the two remaining in the six pack with me.

He turned back to me and sighed grabbing another beer. "I should've been back sooner!" He said ripping off the cap. He was mad, not at me, but in general.

"It doesn't matter now, what's done is done right?" I asked putting my pictures away, and taking a drink from my beer.

He looked at me shaking his head as he sat next to me on the couch, again.

"You grew up on me Lyds" He said sadly bumping his knee against mine.

"That's not really something I could help." I grinned

He studied me, and swept the bangs out of my eyes.

"Short Hair…" He frowned, as he looked at my inverted-bob haircut I had sported for a couple of years now.

"I know" I said rolling my eyes and laughing, knowing he loved my hair long, and worn down. He laughed as well.

And he laughed that maniacal laugh I hadn't heard in years.

We ended up finishing the beers, and watching some really corny horror movie.

I had told him, about my huge fight with Delia the day after he left, and how I couldn't wait to move back here and away from her. How I had graduated high school in Winter River and started Photography School as soon as I moved here, and how I had been in my own little world since I started working.

"And where's that?" He asked now, with his head on my lap and his eyes closed looking up at me, like he had so long ago.

"I'm the head photographer for a fashion magazine."

"Fashion Magazine?" He wrinkled his nose

"Yeah, it's not my cup of tea, but it pays the bills." I shrugged

What I didn't tell him was that I had run into Dylan in college, and he practically stalked me until I agreed to go out with him, and start over.

And I didn't tell him that Dylan's family owned the magazine I worked for now, and that's the only way I had a job. Evidently being a photographer who is into darker subjects, doesn't exactly get a lot of job offers in Manhattan.

We talked for hours, and before I knew it was dark outside, and I dozing off against his shoulder. It was probably from the beer, and bottle of wine we had added to the mix about an hour ago.

"We better get you to bed, Babes" he chuckled, and I headed to my room, and changed into my pajamas.

I opened the door and saw no sign of him…

"Beej?" I asked venturing out of the bathroom, to see my closet light on.

I found him in my huge walk in closet, looking in a particular drawer.

"What are you doing?" I asked catching him off guard, as he slammed the drawer shut, and a pair of my underwear fell on the floor.

"Nothing" He said whirling around. If it was possible I thought I saw him turn red for a split second.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?" He squinted his eyes the way he always did when he was mad.

I shook my head, but my mouth disagreed "Yes" And my eyes grew with anticipation.

"Oh, I'll give you something to laugh about…" he threatened running full force towards me.

I couldn't move before he caught me, and tossed me over his shoulder running into the bedroom and flopping me on the bed.

I was laughing … Laughing! When was the last time I had laughed?

He was tickling me, and started laughing at my laughter.

"S…Stop!" I laughed trying to catch my breath "I can't b….breathe!"

He finally stopped and his face was inches from mine, both of us turning serious.

"You've come a long way from painter's smocks" he said with a slight smile looking at my button down silk pajama shirt, and pants.

I looked down, and remembered where we were in the apartment that had been secretly my own hell hole for the past couple of years.

The fancy clothes, the white bedding, this room, everything brought me back to reality.

"What's wrong?" He asked frowning slightly

"Take me home Beej" I said placing a hand on his cheek. "Please" I whispered

He took a minute to register what I had asked. Home, as in our house, where a door was all it took to get back my room in Winter River.

"I can't" he said getting up and walking across the room, leaving me confused.

I sat up, nervously "What do you mean?"

"I don't have my powers!" He yelled frustrated, once again not at me, but our predicament.

"What?" My heart sank, and fear filled me once again. My Hands started to shake.

"It's some shit preventing me from trying get 'revenge' on the one who tried to Exorcised me"

"Delia…"

"Yeah, Not that I was going to, but now I have to wait a week, till I get my 'Juice' back"

"But I thought with our marriage, the rules were null and void, that you're 'Out'."

"I thought so too, but those bastards in the Underworld like to play with people, and how much power they have over us."

I sat silently thinking how I was going to cover up the fact that I was engaged to Dylan, from my husband for the next week.

"Hey" He said grabbing my attention, and kicking off his boots, before sitting on the bed next to me. "Just one more week Lyds, and then no more shitty job, or shitty apartment."

I nodded

"I'll have you all to myself" he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively

I smiled despite my nervousness, and settled in under the covers next to him.

It was a security I hadn't felt in a long time, curling up to his chest.

He chuckled, and wrapped his arms around me resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Then just promise me something…" I said already starting to fall asleep

"What's that?" He mused

"Just don't ever leave me again." I sighed

"Never"

And with that I fell into the soundest sleep I had had since he left.


	11. The One With Flashbacks and Nightmares

How Ch. 11

Beetlejuice's POV:

"Just promise me something…" She pleaded as she curled up to my chest.

"What's that?"

Her grip on my torso tightened slightly "Don't ever leave me again."

"Never"

I felt her sigh in relief, and her breathing soon slowed to a soft and steady lull, as she fell asleep.

I frowned slightly as I held her, something was off. The way she acted, spoke; Hell even the way she kissed me was different. She was holding back, for some reason, but why?

The Lyds I left, used to be outgoing, and had a fierceness about her. Now she held herself differently, and that kiss…

I could feel the anxiety built up in her, and she didn't give into it, or trust me like she used to. She almost flinched when I moved my hand to feel her heartbeat, but eventually loosened up later in the evening with the help of the wine.

And Wine? Lyds drinks now, she's twenty seven…but she downed the whole bottle of wine pretty much by herself. Did my leaving her really turn her entire life upside down?

I looked around the room, and back at the sleeping woman in my arms. This whole apartment is just for her? Compared to living with two sets of parents, this must've been a lonely change. The Maitland's….Did she talk to them anymore, or Chuck and Delia for that matter? She seemed so alone.

All this worrying was going to make my head spin, almost quite literally, if I had my powers. Speaking of which, why did she practically beg me to take her home, did she hate her life so much that it scared her? Maybe that's how she ended up in Juno's office, not being able to handle the loneliness anymore. Did she try ending it herself?

I sighed to myself knowing that I'd have to wait until morning to get any more answers out of her, and made myself stop thinking of questions.

"What have you gotten me into, Kiddo?" I whispered kissing the top of her head lightly.

I wasn't supposed to feel like this; actually _care_, and _worry_ about someone. I swore that after Elizabeth, I wouldn't let myself be that vulnerable to human emotions again. But there she was, the woman who had gotten me feel like this. To dream again, and who's beautiful face met me every night in that hell hole. None of the dreams however did any justice to how truly gorgeous she actually is.

I reluctantly tucked her hair behind her ear, and held her securely to me, before I fell into my first night of dreamless sleep.

**Lydia's POV: **

I woke up to the slight snoring sound next to me, and couldn't for the life of me figure out where it was coming from. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Beetlejuice asleep, holding onto me for dear life.

I looked over his shoulder and saw that it was only two in the morning, and tried carefully to wriggle out of his hold.

He easily let go, and rolled over onto his back, still snoring like a bear.

I had never seen him sleep before, he was always the one to wake up before me; not having his 'juice' must have worn him out. It amazed me how his chest moved up and down with each snore but no air flowed in or out of him. It was habit, Barbara had told me once.

"Adam snores so loud, I'm surprised he doesn't wake the whole neighborhood." She had said laughing. She also told me that ghosts don't dream, "It's like taking a nap, without dreaming; Just charging the batteries, if you will." She smiled.

It made my heart ache thinking about them, I had talked to them once since I had moved back to New York, and between school and work, missed all their calls, Dad's calls too, I still wasn't talking to Delia. But after the first few years they stopped calling all together. I would have been worried if it weren't for the Christmas cards Barbara sent me every year, signed by all four of them.

My attention shifted back to Beej snoring next to me, as I sat up. He looked peaceful, no lines or emotion to disturb his facial features. He was truly handsome under all the mold, and grime, and I smiled patting his hand, and noticing the gold wedding ring he always wore on his thumb.

I sighed and quietly got up, closing the bedroom door behind me.

I made myself some tea and curled up on the big chair in my home office, and looked out at the gorgeous view of Manhattan from the wall sized window.

I hated this office, this whole apartment, but this view made it just a little better.

I had come here many times after fights with Dylan, he would leave slamming the door behind him, and this would be my safe haven. This chair, my cup of tea, and my fuzzy lavender blanket.

"_Lydia what's this?" I turned around to see the opened box of pregnancy tests in his hand as he came out of my bathroom, and into the bedroom where I was changing. _

"_What are you doing in my stuff?" I asked as a chill ran through me._

"_One's Missing did you take one?" He was furious, and had, had a few drinks at the charity event we had just gotten home form. _

_I looked down and a pang of guilt hit my stomach as I took my earrings out and put them on my night stand. _

"_I asked you a question" He barked throwing the box on the bed. _

"_Yes, I took one." _

"_What did it say?" his voice was cold._

"_I found out when I went to the doctor …I took that just to make sure." _

"_That was almost a month ago! And you didn't tell me!" He roared, clenching his fists. _

"_Dylan I don't want to talk about this right now. You're tired; you have to work tomorrow…" I said instinctively putting my hands up, and back up towards the door._

"_No!" He slammed the door behind me and pinned me against it. "We're gunna talk about this now!" _

"_Dylan, please Babe, not now." I sighed "The doctor said that stress isn't good for the baby right now…"_

"_The Baby?" Smack. He slapped across the face. "Stress isn't good for the__** baby, **__What about me, Lydia?" _

_I spit in his face, and grabbed the door handle yanking it open and storming out to the front door. _

"_You've ruined my life, you're not gunna ruin his or hers!" I yelled yanking the front door. _

"_You little bitch!" He ran after me grabbing my wrist but I yanked it away in time to get in the hallway where there was a family just getting home. _

_I looked at the mother escorting her young son into the apartment down the hall, as the husband held the door for them. The little boy looked at me for a split second and my heart sank, he had sandy blonde hair, and the most beautiful green eye, is mother nervously pushed him in the door, and the husband debated whether or not to intervene as Dylan grabbed my arm and pulled me around the corner to the door to the stairs. _

_I wanted to give up, as Dylan pulled on my arm and called me names, but the little boy in the hall reminded me of Beej, and the life I needed fight for to get him back. _

"_Do you know what this will do to my campaign?" He got up in my face grabbing my chin, and forcing me to look at him. "Huh? We're not married how I am supposed to explain you getting knocked up! It looks bad, Lydia!" He yelled _

"_Well the sex wasn't consensual!" I yelled feeling rage and fear pump through my body, and I quickly regretted the words that had just left my lips. _

_He punched me so hard that I fell backwards, falling down the long flight of stairs with a thud. _

_I heard him yell something but all I felt was pain, indescribable pain radiating from my stomach to my back and all over again, and everything went black, as my head slammed against the floor. _

A honking taxi below pulled my attention out of the past, and to the present. I set my coffee cup on the floor, and pulled the blanket around me. My hand found its way up to the ring on the chain around my neck, as it always did.

How was I going to keep ten years of pain away from the one person who knew me better than anyone, for an entire week?

"He can't hurt you anymore." I whispered to myself knowing that my husband in the next room would say something identical if he knew the circumstances.

With that I watched cars speed by on the street so far below, and nodded off to sleep once more.

**Beej's POV: **

"Beej!" A heart wrenching cry ripped me from my sleep and I jolted up in bed.

It was Lydia's voice I knew it, but my sleep filled mind couldn't figure out where I was; I looked down frantically and pulled back the blankets to reveal empty sheets.

"Beej!" she yelled again loud sobs accompanying it this time, I sprang out of bed, and searched the foreign apartment for her.

I headed towards the living room, but heard the sobs pass me. I ran back into a side room, which looked like her office.

"Beetlejuice!" She cried frantically, and I turned the corner to see her struggling in a chair near the window.

I ran and caught her as she continued to cry something that sounded like "no" and struggle to get a grasp on her flailing limbs.

"Lyds" I said dropping to my knees next to the chair, and noticed her eyes were closed, and her face was covered in tears.

"Lyds!" I said grabbing her arms, but she continued to struggle. I wrangled both of her wrists in on hand, and got her into a semi –sitting position, cradling her cheek in the other.

"Lyds!" I finally yelled and her big brown eyes snapped open, and she looked around frantically with her brows furrowed.

"Hey" I said getting her attention, as big crocodile tears continued to stain her face.

"They took you!" She huffed trying to make sense of her surroundings. "They… they took you away from me!"

She fell into my chest sobbing; I couldn't do anything but wrap my arms around her.

"No… No, I'm right here." I was still in shock from being half asleep, as she clung tightly to me.

I had never seen her scared even, when I was exorcised…

"Hey, it's okay." I whispered as she rested in the hollow of my neck, and her sobs slowed until they eventually stopped completely.

I pulled her gently away from me, and she wiped her face on her sleeves.

"It's just a bad dream." I brushed her tear-matted hair back and wiped her face.

She looked at me for a long time then down at her hands.

"I'm sorry" she blinked frowning

"Nah, it's okay" I lifted her chin up with my index finger. "Are you okay?"

She gave a slight nod, and started fiddling with something around her neck.

"What were you doing in here anyway?" I pushed

She sat up straight, and brushed her hair back with her hand. "I couldn't sleep"

"You should've gotten me up" I said and then let silence fall around us.

"What's that?" I asked nodding at the object hanging from a chain around her neck that she was clinging to.

She looked up and her beautiful eyes met mine, and she smiled despite herself holding out her hand.

"My ring" Her face lit up as she admired it. "I found it on the floor of my bedroom the night you left."

I looked back up at her for a split second, and back at the tiny ruby ring. "It hasn't fit since you've been gone." she uselessly slid it on her finger, and it slid right back off

"We'll have to fix that once I get the ol 'Juice back." I bragged

"Yeah…" She smiled.

I quickly stood and extended my hand to her, she took it questionably, and raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?"

"Ah," I gasped "Babes I crushed, you don't trust me anymore?"

"Oh course I trust you, I'm just curious." She smiled

"We have to get some food in you, Lyds. Don't get me wrong, you've got a knock out figure and all, but it's a little too much skin and bones, for you to be a breather."

She laughed and airy giggle, and took my arm. "I'm gunna make you Breakfast." I said proudly leading her to the living room.

"_You_ are gunna cook? Cooking is one of the Juice talents; I haven't been exposed to yet."

"Prepare to be amazed" I squinted dangerously

"As long as it doesn't include any bugs, I will."

"Aw, Babes you know me all too well."


	12. The One With Work and TakeOut

How Ch. 12

As usual I don't own Beetlejuice or any of its original characters.

Please let me know what you think.

~ Hugs and Kisses ~

vwvanlover

**Lydia's POV:**

After we finished eating, the incredible breakfast he had made, I made my way to the bedroom to get ready for work.

Once I got dressed I pinned up my hair, and was putting on my make up before Beej said anything.

"You really do this every day?" He mused with a frown, leaning against the door frame to my closet, as I sat in front of my make-up mirror.

"Get ready for work? …Yeah" I answered while carefully lining my eyes with eyeliner.

"No, I mean wear stuff like that..." he said glaring at my black pencil skirt, white button down blouse, and heels. "And wear all that shit on your face."

"It's a high class office in upper Manhattan Beej, what did you think I was going to wear?" I laughed turning to him, and fishing in my nightstand for my notepad.

"I had hoped nothing" He said under his breath.

"What?"

"_I_ said, I ain't complainin'"He said turning to pace the room. I knew by the tone of his voice, that he was smirking like the Cheshire Cat.

I couldn't help but smile, but took the opportunity that I had while his back was turned to throw my engagement ring in my purse.

"So… when'll you be back?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe six or seven…."

"Wonderful" He sighed sarcastically "and what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You'll figure out something to do …"

I grabbed my purse and headed back down the hall.

"Here is Henry's number, call him if you need anything." I said handing him the business card I had fished out of my purse.

"I'm not a kid, Babes."

"I know…" I answered grabbing my keys, and heading towards the door.

"You sure you wouldn't rather stay here, and play hooky with me?" He asked wriggling his eyebrows suggestively, as he followed me all the way to the door.

"I would love to, but I can't today...Sorry" I said grabbing his lapels and pulling him down for one good kiss before opening the door.

I pulled away and he smirked happily with an eyebrow raised. "Is there gunna be any more of _that_ when you get back?"

"Maybe…" I smiled over my shoulder "Bye"

And just before the door closed there was a smack on my rear, just like there had been when I left for school all those years ago.

I laughed as I got on the elevator, and arrived in the high-end apartment lobby.

"Ms. Deetz your paper!" Henry called from the front desk.

Henry had become somewhat of a friend since I moved here. He showed slight favoritism toward me, but hid it around other tenants.

He loved the magazine I worked for, and sometimes I would sneak him a copy before it hit stands. We took care of one another in a way; he was also the one to find me when I blacked out in the stair well, the night of the "attack". Even with numerous payment offers by certain tabloids wanting to know the real "violent act against the senator's girlfriend" Henry never told anyone what really happened that night; I had begged him not to, and he gave me his word.

"You seem happy today…" He mused handing me my daily newspaper. His dark short hair properly combed, and his dark navy suit pristine.

"Maybe I am…" I smiled

His olive colored skin of his hand clashed horribly against my deathly pale one, as he took my hand in his, smiling just a genuinely as ever.

"Henry, I have a …guest in my apartment." I whispered "If he needs anything, just put it on my bill."

His eyes lit up, knowing that this certain someone was not Mr. McAlister, and was the reason for my happiness. "Of course"

"Oh…" I said looking over my shoulder, "Just between us, okay?"

He smiled pretending to lock his lips, and put the imaginary key in his pocket.

"Thanks" I smiled collecting my things.

"Ms. Deetz, you seem to be forgetting something." He whispered tapping his ring finger on the counter.

I quickly fetched the huge diamond engagement ring from my purse and slid it on the proper finger. "Henry you're a life saver."

* * *

><p>I got to the office via taxi, and arrived to a small group of paparazzi, asking to see the ring.<p>

I ducked past them, and hopped on the elevator to go to my floor.

My office was filled with balloons, flower arrangements, and co-workers thrilled to see me, and ask tons of questions about the upcoming nuptials.

"Alright, Alright! Enough of this dillydallying!" I heard a voice say above everyone else's

"I am very proud of my son and soon to be daughter-in-law, but you all need to get back to work." Mrs. McAlister, Susan as she insisted I call her, said and all employees quickly fled my office.

She came towards me with her arms extended, wanting a hug.

"Here's my gorgeous soon to be daughter-in-law." I tolerated a hug and had to hold my breath, so as not to inhale her horrible perfume. "Look at you, glowing with happiness!" She beamed.

She wasn't the worst person in the world, but she and Delia could certainly be held at the same rank in my book.

"Yeah, that's me" I smiled as she examined my ring.

"Well as much as we'd love to celebrate, we have a deadline to meet!" She clapped her hands impatiently, "So I need those photo shoot pictures on the editor's desk by the end of the day! You're the best!" She winked, and with that my office door slammed shut.

"It's going to be a long day." I moaned grabbing my camera case, and lenses, and heading to the photo shoot upstairs.

I got out of the taxi, and for the first time since I moved here was happy to pull up to my apartment building.

I made it all the way to the elevator, before my cell phone rang.

Dylan.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beautiful, How's my gorgeous fiancée doing today?"

"Hey, um pretty good. How's the campaign coming?" I really didn't care at all. This call had knocked me off my little cloud of happiness and straight to the pits of dread.

_Act normal; don't say anything to cause concern. _My instincts taunted.

"Everything's running on schedule, we're about to leave this stop and be on the drive to the next stop all night, just wanted to check in on you."

Make sure I'm not doing anything you wouldn't approve of is more like it.

"Oh well, I'm fine; I just got home, had a long day at work, probably going to change and head straight to bed." I said getting off the elevator, and staying in the hallway.

"Okay, well make sure you eat something…"

"I will"

"I love you, Baby"

I shuttered "Love you too"

And with that the phone call ended.

I sighed, throwing my phone and my ring in my purse, and unlocked the door.

"Beej, I'm home!" I said instantly taking off my heels, and dropping my stuff on the floor.

No answer… "Beej?"

And before I could look up, I felt hands clasp over my eyes from behind, and someone pulled me roughly to them.

Fear jolted through my body, and I screamed. My heart pounded in my chest, and my body tensed up.

The grip loosened enough for me to turn around, and the hands fell from my eyes.

"Hey, it's just me!" Beej said looking at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell? You scared me!" I yelled smacking his chest.

"Well, who the hell'd you think it was?" He frowned yelling right back.

"It's New York Beej! Why do you think I sleep with a baseball bat next to my bed?"

"Relax. Jeez I didn't think this was gunna be you're reaction…" He frowned, looking at me like I was crazy.

I plopped on the couch, catching my breath. "Sorry"

He sat next to me, looking at me as if he were studying me.

"What's up with you?" He asked frowning "I mean…are you okay?"

This took caught me off guard. "Yeah," I frowned "Why?"

He just shook his head and shrugged.

We didn't talk for a while, but there was a knock on the door.

Before I could react Beej, got up and answered it.

"Thanks" He grumbled

"No…..N No Problem" the frightened delivery boy answered before Beej slammed the door in his face.

He came back in, putting a bag of several white Chinese take-out boxes on the coffee table.

"You got food…"

"Yeah, well that snooty ass downstairs said it was your favorite." He mumbled as he went to the kitchen and retrieved a new six-pack of beer, before sitting next to me again.

"Henry's a good guy Beej" I said, as I unwrapped my set of wooden chopsticks

"Whatever…" He said guzzling back almost an entire bottle in one sip.

"He's gay…" I smirked at just the slight amount of jealousy in his voice.

He looked up, and his eyes met mine, I couldn't help but try to hold in a laugh.

"Good ta know" He said couching, before relaxing in his seat, and digging into the food in front of us.

After we ate, well I ate, and he shoved food messily into his mouth, I sighed and decided to go take a bath to get my mind off things.

I drew up a hot bath filled to the brim with lavender scented bubbles, before sinking into the water, and letting it come up shoulders.

I took a deep breath, and smiled as I started to relax. Just then I opened my eyes to see the door open and Beej walk in.

"Beej!" I said sinking down lower until the bubbles were tickling my ears.

"What?" He smirked that evil smirk, which I had a soft spot in my heart for.

I just glared at the bubbles uncomfortably.

"It's not like I can see anything anyway with all the bubbles and shit" He frowned disappointed

I slowly sat up, until my shoulders barely come out of the water. He sat carelessly on the floor, facing me, and smirked tilting his head to the side.

"You sure you're okay?"

I sighed "Yeah, just long day at work." He just watched me. "I'll just be glad when this week is over, and you get your powers back."

"That makes two of us."

"Beej?" I said breaking the silence we had fallen into.

"Hhm?"

"What was it like, when you left?" I frowned "Where did you go?"

He pulled his knees up a bit, and draped his arms over them.

"Uh, they were gunna send me to the lost soul's room"

I felt the color flush from my face, and my eyes grow in size.

"Juno, got me outta that one." He smirked sarcastically letting his head fall back against the wall.

"So where did you end up going?"

"Solitary. Not one of my best afterlife experiences." He tried to laugh off.

"Beej, I'm so sor…"

"What do you have to be sorry for? You're not the one exorcised me, Lyds, That bitch step mom of yours and round-boy did, along with dr. big glasses. If anything you tried to save me." He frowned with darkness in his eyes "Don't be sorry, for somethin' you had no control over."

The room fell silent again.

"There was one upside to it though…" He smirked looking at the floor.

"What's that?"

"I dreamt for the first time in over six hundred years."

"What were they about?"

He waited for a minute and then looked me right in the eyes, "You"

A chill ran through my body, and it took everything I had to not make it noticeable, but I smiled.

I ran finger along the rim of the tub absent-mindedly "I wish I could say the same."

He just frowned, still watching me. "Nightmares?"

"_If you only knew…_ "I thought.

"Sometimes it was better when I didn't dream…" I swirled the bubbles, and now light purple patches of water peeking through.

"How'd you end up in Juno's office?"

My stomach sank and I felt my heart catch in my throat.

_Oh no…_

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER…:- sorry guys! **

**I don't want to offend anyone with the "gay" comment about Henry… So, hope I didn't.**

**Let me know what you guys think so far, and I will hopefully get the next chapter up ASAP, because I'm going to be super busy after next week.**

**Love You Guys, R&R**


	13. The One with Painful Memories

How Ch. 13

Hey guys, Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I love you all! Just a warning this chapter is a little bit graphic, but that's it after this chapter…Promise! So please RxR

Hugs and Kisses,

vwvanlover

**Beetlejuice's POV: **

"Sometimes it was better when I didn't dream…" She said absentmindedly as she seemed to fall into a daze staring at the enormous pile of bubbles that surrounded her.

Her mood seemed to change, as I watched her in silence. Her eyebrows softly pulled together, in a sad frown.

This was as good a time as any to get her to tell me what happened.

"How'd you end up in Juno's office?"

She snapped out of her daydream like state and her eyes grew as they met mine. She seemed to realize this, and her facial features changed from shock to a blank stare within seconds, but I caught a glimpse of worry in her eyes.

"You know about that?" she whispered, so soft it was almost inaudible.

Just as I was about to answer her, the doorbell rang.

She jumped.

I watched her with a frown. "I'll get it" I said getting up and closing the bathroom door behind me.

This was worse than I expected.

**Lydia's POV: **

I got out of the bathtub as soon as he left grabbing a towel and quickly locking the door.

I dried off quickly, changing into a button down grey satin pajama set, identical to the one I had worn the night before.

I towel dried my hair, and took a deep breath before unlocking the door, and stepping out into my bedroom.

I could hear him talking to someone at the door, and I quickly walked into my walk-in closet, to make it look like I was busy.

"Lyds?"

I wanted this all to go away but I knew he wasn't going to just let this go.

"I'm in here"

I pretended to sort through hanger after hanger of outfits, before I heard him behind me.

When I turned around he was frowning at me, like he knew I was avoiding the situation.

"Here" He handed me a large manila envelope of pictures from the office, which the delivery man had just given him.

"Thanks"

Taking the envelope, I moved past him, and back into my room. I took the pictures out and looked at them as I sat cross-legged on the bed.

He didn't even sit down just stood at the foot of the bed watching me, with his arms crossed.

This went on for a while, until he spoke up. "How long you gunna pretend to look at those?"

I looked up at him, without making eye contact, and put the pictures down.

The room filled with deafening silence once more, and all I could do was stare at my now shaking hands, in my lap.

"Did you try to kill yourself?"

My head snapped up, and met his furious glare.

"What?"

"Juno said you were lookin' for me when you showed up in her office. What? You couldn't wait? You had to get to the other side on your own. Right?" He almost snarled, but didn't move a muscle.

"No!" I fought back with just as much anger. I wouldn't do that to Dad, to The Maitlands, to you… "

"Then tell me what happened!" He yelled, as he glared cutting me off

Every instinct I had was screaming for me to tell him the truth, but I was scared.

"I was mugged." I lied, telling him the same story that Dylan had told every media outlet that would listen.

I felt his gaze soften slightly as he listened. I couldn't look at him, so I concentrated on my still shaking hands, as I relayed the story.

"I came home really late one night, from work. Traffic was horrible, so I figured I'd walk."

He listened intently. "This guy came out of nowhere, and cornered me in an ally, said he wanted my purse." I rambled

_You are a horrible liar._

"I fought him for it." I frowned "I don't why."

"Lyds" He sighed, and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Before I knew it he pulled a knife out of his pocket,"

That night with Dylan flashed through my mind, and a bit of the truth slipped out. "There was blood. Too….too much blood" I whispered

"What were you thinking?" he scolded and brought me back to reality.

"I don't know…"

He let out a frustrated sigh, and paced the room.

"What'd Chuck and Delia have to say when all this happened?" He asked finally looking up at me.

I fumbled for words but nothing came to mind.

"Lyds?"

"They don't know about it."

"What?"

"I haven't talked to them since I left Beej. I left on a horrible note with Delia, probably upset Dad not to mention the Maitlands, what was I supposed to do?"

"So you just went through all that by yourself?"

"Yeah…"

He shook his head and sat at the foot of the bed, with his back to me.

"I don't want to fight with you" I said pulling my knees to my chest.

He let out a frustrated sigh and flopped back on the bed, his head landing near my feet.

"I need a smoke"

I grabbed my purse from the floor beside the bed, and fished out the cigarettes I had bought him while I was on my lunch break, and dropped them on his chest.

"I figured" I said half smiling

He smiled winking, and sat up ripping the pack open and pulling out a single cigarette.

"Now, I need a light…" He frowned

"There is a book of matches in the top drawer in the bathroom. "

"I swear, you humans have to worry about too much shit, Lyds. I can't wait for them to give me my Juice back." He rambled on as he walked into the bathroom and out of sight.

I caught the smell of smoke, instantly and leaned back pulling the covers over me.

"Hey Lyds?"

"Yeah?"

"What's this?" He asked leaning against the door frame, taking a long drag, and holding up a round pill case.

My heart stopped but I managed to keep my cool. "Birth Control Pills" I sat up "They help with …."

He just took another drag blowing smoke out of his nose, waiting for me to continue.

"That time of the mo…"

He cleared his throat, and quickly put them on my night stand. "You know what, never mind. I don't wanna know." he said under his breath.

I couldn't tell him that I was on them for the exact reason what they were named for. Dylan didn't even know I was taking them, but when then again the possibility of getting pregnant again didn't really stop him from…_taking_ what he wanted.

"Lyds" Beej said plopping on the bed next to me, and moving my picture across the bed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He knew something was wrong with me. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just tired."

He put his cigarette out, and laid down pulling the covers back and motioning to the empty space beside him.

"Come on" He said under his breath, like I was a child who was up past their bed time.

I crawled on my hands and knees across the bed and into in his arms, before he pulled the blanket around me.

"I'm not gunna let anything happen to you Lyds." He whispered and kissed my forehead before resting his chin on top of my head.

_But you can't erase what's already happened._ I thought

Sooner than I expected sleep came, and I had the first dreamless night in ten years.

"Come on Beej, wake up!" I said pushing him playfully.

I had already gotten up and called in "sick" to spend the day with him.

"Mmmm" He moaned but put a hand blindly on my hip, and I knelt at his side on the mattress.

"You old man, Come on, you have _all_ of your afterlife to sleep."

"Who are you calling "Old Man", Kiddo?" He groaned blinking at the light coming through the curtains. "Aren't you gunna be late for work?"

I rolled my eyes, and playfully stood up on the mattress and sat straddling him, as he lay on his back.

This got his attention pretty quick, and he sat up slightly putting his hand on my hip again.

"_I_ am not going to work today. I_ was_ going to play hooky with my husband but if you want me to go…" I started to get up, but he grabbed my hips with both hands, and sat me back down roughly.

"Nu-uh no, where do you think you're goin'?" He smirked

I just bowed down low enough to kiss him, and one of his hands moved into my hair, and held the side of my head.

He quickly took control of the situation, distracting me long enough to flip me over on my back, and take my breath away.

"Come on we have things to do" I said pulling away.

He kissed my neck, and refused to let me up.

"They can wait…" He growled behind my ear.

"No," I finally got free and laughed "Beej, it's already almost noon!"

"What!" He frowned

"I tried waking you up, it's harder than you would think."

"Well come on, what are you waiting for?" He quickly scooped me up and flung me over shoulder like a rag doll.

We got up and spent the whole day together, laughing and talking.

The sun was just about setting and it was getting cloudy, when we went out onto the balcony.

"It's not as good as the one back home" I frowned at the sound of traffic below us, and a sky filled with sky scrapers.

He smirked lighting another cigarette, his forth today.

I wrapped my arms around myself as the cold autumn wind whipped around us.

I felt hands wrap around my waist from behind but didn't protest.

He started to say something, but paused. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what? Smoke, obviously" I laughed

He frowned as he let me go and walked to the other end of the balcony.

"Beej, What?" I was answered with a heavy down pour of rain.

Beetlejuice laughed his maniacal as rain fell and instantly tamed his wild mess of hair, a sign that his "Juice" really was gone.

I started to run inside, but he caught my arm. "Where are you going?" He said trying to be heard over the rain.

"Inside" I blinked through the raindrops that tried to block my vision.

"What and miss this? Come on Lyds!" He smiled a grimy smile, and pulled me close to him, before taking my hand in his. He spun me away from him, and back again. "Live a little!"

I looked up, and through the rain all I saw were those piercing green eyes.

I finally gave in, and danced with him in the rain, I was horrible at it but he showed me what to do with a smile on his face.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" I said closing my eyes and letting my head fall back, as rain continued to fall heavily.

He chuckled and twirled me one last time. When I opened my eyes he had pulled me extremely close and our noses were inches from one another.

He kissed me and pulled back studying my reaction; I smiled.

I pulled him down into my own deep kiss, and I felt something that I hadn't felt since I was seventeen, a warm longing feeling that seemed to grow deep within my stomach.

Deep down, I yearned for him. I always had.

He pulled away for me to catch my breath, and picked me up. I blindly wrapped my legs around him, as he caught my lips once more.

We moved towards the open door to my living room, and I felt him smile against my lips.

He hit his head on the door, and pulled away with hiss of pain. I couldn't help but laugh, and that earned me an evil smirk; an evil smirk that turned the warmth within me, into flames.

He clumsily lowered me onto the couch, and lowered himself on top of me. He swept my wet hair out of my face, and watched me with a proud smirk on his face.

Our lips met again, and even with my eyes closed all I could see was him.

My clumsy hands fought to remove his tie, and frustrated opted for his striped jacket instead.

He chuckled darkly, and took my jacket off with ease.

Heavy breathing was all I could hear, both mine and his. I reached for the buttons of his shirt, but he grabbed my hand and gently moved it to rest over my head, where he held it within his.

He kissed me like nothing else mattered but, our mouths dancing together in perfect rhythm. He moved down to kiss my jaw line, down my neck and back behind my ear.

I let my head fall back, as my free hand mindlessly passed through his wet hair, with a smile on my face.

"Relax" he whispered into the crook of my neck.

My eyes opened, but all I saw was the past.

Flashes of Dylan, and horrible, painful memories flew through my mind at lightning speeds.

_He pushed me on the bed, and slammed the door._

"_Dylan, I said no!" _

_The smell of vodka nauseatingly filled the room._

_He fell on top of me, and I squirmed. "Get off of me!" I screamed _

_He pulled out a small bunch of rope out of his back pocket, and roughly grabbed my wrists. _

_He tied my arms to the headboard, but I continued to kick "I guess we're just gunna have to do this the hard way, huh?" He laughed kissing me forcefully _

_My feet were given the same treatment as my hands, rope chafing and rubbing my skin raw as I fought with everything I had._

_I screamed and duct tape was forced over my mouth, when I tried to bite him. _

"_Now, Just Relax, Okay?" He smiled and kissed neck._

I gasped, struggling out of Beej's hold, and to my feet.

"Lyds?" 

"Beej I can't" I couldn't look at him.

He tried to catch my arm "What ha…"

"I'm sorry" I whispered yanking my arm away from him, and slamming the door to my bedroom in his face, before locking it.

"Lyds, what happened?" He yelled through the door.

I couldn't feel my legs, and sunk to the floor.

"What's wrong?" He pounded on the door "Come on, talk to me!"

"Lyds!" He called frantically.

Tears burned my eyes. I pulled my knees to my chest, and buried my head in my arms, so he couldn't hear me.

"Babes? Talk to me…Did I do something wrong?"

An ache filled my heart when he asked that. It wasn't _his _fault that _I _was damaged, a fragile shell of who I once was.

Dylan had taken _everything _from me.

His pounding got slower, and quieted to a knock as the night when on.

It wasn't until ten that the knocking stopped all together.

I pulled a blanket and pillow on the floor, and slept in a fetal position, desperately seeking the comfort of the man behind the door.

_He can't see you like this, he already know something's up with you. If he finds out, he'll kill Dylan without so much as a second thought. Murder is an instant Excorsim._

_He can't leave you again, you just got him back. Just a few more days and you'll be home, safe, where Dylan can't find you. _

_But even running away, doesn't erase the memories._


	14. The One With Ups and Downs

How Ch. 14

**Hey Guys,**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, favorite author/story messages! **

**I would just like to say to any reviewer, on this site, not just my reviews…Guys just have respect for the writers on here, don't bash a story if haven't read the entire thing. Don't read a few chapters and comment that it's a horrible story, if you're not going to stick around.**

**Just go read another story, if you don't like it. **

**I've seen this so many times in stories that I've reviewed.**

**We're all here to write, or read, and enjoy the experience. Just have respect please. **

**Thanks so Much and remember R&R!**

Lydia's POV:

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock, and blindly reached for the annoying object, until I turned it off. It took me a minute to remember what happened, or should I say almost happened last night.

I quickly pushed my thoughts to the side, as I showered and got dressed.

I grabbed my purse and shoes before slowly opening my bedroom door.

I expected Beetlejuice on the other side, with a glare on his face, waiting for answers. What I saw was the complete opposite.

There he was, asleep, with his back up against the wall sitting right outside my door.

He didn't wake up, just snored ever so quietly, even as I stepped over his legs and crouched beside him.

He had fallen asleep waiting for me, _worrying_ about me…

Guilt washed over me.

I softly kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry" I whispered.

I grabbed a throw blanket from the couch, and gently draped it over him, a sign that I was leaving but would be back. With that I left for work.

Nervousness ran through me as I focused on the engagement ring that now adorned my ring finger, as I clutched my cup of coffee.

"Ms. Deetz"

"Ms. Deetz!" The cab drivers gruff voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Yes?"

"We're here"

"Oh, Thank you" I quickly paid him and ran inside and up to my office.

I dropped my purse and coat on an extra chair, as I read the message that I missed the day before.

Just then I caught a glimpse of my desk chair swiveling around, out of the corner of my eye.

"There's my girl." My heart sank.

I looked up to see Dylan smiling, making his way over to me. His brown hair perfectly combed, and his suit pressed to perfection.

"Dylan" I said as his blue eyes met my brown ones. I forced a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I just stop by and see my beautiful fiancée?" He took my hand in both of his, and kissed it.

"Of course, I just…It's a surprise"

He smiled, and closed my office door.

My heart stopped.

"So, how is the campaign going?"

"Pretty good"

"Good" I smiled. He leaned in for a kiss, and as he pulled away grabbed the back of my head, yanking my hair. He forced me to look at him, and I let out a soft yelp of pain.

"I'm just going to come out and ask you _okay_?"

I slowly nodded, wincing as his grip tightened.

"Are you _cheating_ on me?" He snarled.

"Uh-uh" I shook my head, and swallowed the tears that started to form.

"'Aw, come on Lydia, you know I don't like liars." He squinted yanking my head back tighter "And you know what happens to people who lie to me, right?"

I remembered when one of Dylan's business partners, Bobby, had some sort of scandal last year that he didn't tell Dylan about, and it was all over the news in a matter of hours.

Dylan made a few calls, and by the time we woke up the next morning, Bobby's family was already planning his funeral.

Dylan had it _made_ to look like an accident.

I nodded as best I could.

This made his eyes gleam and he smiled "And why don't you lie to me Lydia?"

There was a threatening tone in his voice.

My breath hitched as images of Beetlejuice from last night came to my mind.

"_Why don't you lie to me_?" He growled in a hushed yell.

"Because I love you" I said plastering a smiling on my tear streaked face.

He let me go roughly, and kissed me "Good Girl" He smiled, wiping my tears away.

He opened the door, and kissed me once, and pulling me into a hug.

"I have eyes _everywhere_." He whispered before letting go, and heading towards the door. "_Always_ remember that." He winked "Love you"

"Love you too" I said and all the people outside my office door, sighed smiling as they watched our 'display of love' from their cubicles.

_You and Beej need to get out of New York and to Winter River tonight!_ The stronger, wiser, Lydia deep inside me screamed.

I forced myself to act normal.

I got through what seemed to be the longest day ever, and composed myself until I got into the Taxi leading back to the apartment.

_Money_

I had money that I had withdrawn from my account months ago, before the accident, and hidden in a shoe box in my closet, in case I had to run away, with the baby.

Baby

That was another subject entirely. I had to think of a plan.

I would tell Beej as soon as I got home, that we absolutely had to leave to go back to Connecticut tonight.

I'd buy plane tickets under an anonymous name, if I had to so that Dylan couldn't track me.

I'll explain everything to Beej on the plane, and everything will be fine. I reassured myself.

I quickly paid for the cab, and ran into the apartment lobby, and to the front desk.

I could get Henry to book the airplane tickets while I gathered Beej and a few things.

A brunette girl no older than twenty came to the desk smacking a piece of gum.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes can I speak to Henry please?"

"Henry? He's not here"

"Where is he?"

"He got let go this morning."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes "He doesn't work here anymore!" she said louder as if I hadn't heard her.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, somethin' with management or whatever. So, since he ain't her can I help you with anything?"

"No, thank you"

Dylan was behind this, somehow. I didn't know how right now, but he had to have someone watching my every move.

I ran to the elevator, and to my door, trying to get my hands to stop shaking long enough for me to unlock it.

It finally flung open "Beej! I'm…"

He was sitting on the couch, reading so sort of paper.

"Hey" his face lit up as he looked up at me. This wasn't what I was expecting at all. I thought he would surely be at least a little angry about my leaving without talking about last night.

His face quickly changed to concern "What wrong?"

"Nothing…" I tried to slow my breathing "what's that?"

He didn't answer just took one of my hands in his, and looked back up at me. "Doesn't seem like nothing…"

My hands were obviously shaking in his, but he gripped them until the stopped.

"Really bad day at work" I said looking down

"You gunna tell me about it or what?"

"No, it's okay, but I asked you about that first" I let go of his hand and tried to grab the letter, which he held behind his back, and blindsided me with a kiss.

His free hand found its way into my hair, and tried to pull me closer, but I pulled away.

"That's not fair" I frowned

He chuckled, his signature smirk adorning his face.

"Beej, tell me"

He didn't say anything just ran his fingers through my long hair…

I did a double take and my hair was suddenly long past my shoulders, when it barley reached my jaw only a second ago.

"How did you do that?"

He just laughed that maniacal laugh and I noticed his eyes weren't the olive muddy green they had been the past few days, but the glowing green that I loved.

"You got your 'Juice' back?"

He handed me the letter.

_B, _

_You've been granted your powers back from the courts. Don't you dare get in any trouble._

_You owe me big time for this. Give my best to Lydia. _

_Juno_

"It got here just before you walked in the door" He smile

"I'm so happy for you" I smiled hugging him, and he picked me up spinning in a circle.

"For _us_ Babes, we'll go home, and get the hell out here and never look back" He was beaming with pride.

I took his face in my hands, smiling. I had never seen him this happy, and it made my heart skip a beat.

"No more shitty jobs, okay? I'm gunna spoil you like nobody's business, anything you can think up in that pretty lil' head of yours"

I kissed him this time, finally this was all going away, my nightmare was over.

That thought alone, made butterflies erupt in my stomach.

I pulled away smiling, and resting my forehead against his. "I have to go grab a few things, and we'll go." I stepped down out of his arms, and headed towards my room.

"Whoa, hold on" He caught my hand "I told you about the letter, you have to tell me what happened at work."

"I told you it's nothing, its okay"

"Lyds, It's not nothing, you were pale. Paler than normal, I know something's up."

"I'll talk about it once we get home."

He followed me and watched me skeptically as I packed a few things.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Beej went to answer it.

"Beej, don't … Just ignore it." I followed right behind him. We didn't need to worry about photos from the office if we were about to leave.

" I ordered take out." He said as I followed right behind him

He opened the door just as the bell rang again, and we were greeted by a blonde haired girl with a huge smile on her face.

"Ali?" I asked

"Lydia!" She beamed.

She walked through Beej, and hugged me. This was a sign that his powers really were back, because she couldn't see him.

"Were you talking to somebody?"

"Oh…." I looked over her shoulder at Beetlejuice who looked at me in confusion. "Um…I was on the phone. What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Massachusetts, in school."

"Yeah well when I heard the big news from Mom, I jumped on the first plane here!"

She was bursting at the seams with joy.

My world skidded to a stop, she couldn't talk about the wedding now. Everything was going amazingly well, until now.

"So…Can I see it?" She asked and I was brought back from my thoughts to the real world.

"See What?" Beej asked sitting down on of the kitchen bar stool behind her, obviously knowing she couldn't hear him. I could feel him watching me as I looked back at the girl in front of me.

"See What?" I repeated

"The ring, Silly" She caught my left hand and pulled it closer to her.

I mentally cursed myself for forgetting to take it off.

"What ring?" Beej asked and I looked up at him. Guilt was written all over my face, I knew it.

"Ah! It's gorgeous!" Ali, short for Alice, pulled me to her once more in a tight hug. "I can't believe you guys are engaged. We're going to be sisters!"

The look that found its way to Beej's face tore me apart. He looked devastated, like the rug had been pulled out from under him.

He quickly masked it with anger and disappeared.

If it wasn't for the fact that I could feel his presence again, I would've panicked.

"Lydia? Are you okay?"

"Yeah,why?"

"You look like you just saw a ghost." She laughed. "I got a little list together for you, she said pulling a small notebook from her purse.

"We need a caterer, band, color scheme, venue. Oh my goodness, I almost forgot Mom got you a dress fitting at the most requested bridal store in New York. She's friends with the manager, and they bumped you to the top of the list, that's the day after tomorrow. It's good that someone canceled because you wouldn't have been able to get in again until after Valentine's Day."

The room suddenly got darker from the ominous clouds forming outside.

"Ali" I said stopping her rambling "I know you're excited" I put on my best smile "But now isn't really a good time…"

"Oh, I didn't even think about that I'm so sorry" She apologized "I should've called first"

"Well I have deadlines for some pictures tomorrow and I have to get back to editing them."

"Okay, I really sorry but I'll see you Saturday for your fitting okay?" She smiled hugging me, and heading towards the door. "Was it supposed to rain today?" she asked looking out the window.

"I'll see you later" I said ignoring her and closed the door behind her, pressing my forehead to it as it closed.

I knew he was behind me, as the sound of rumbling thunder got louder outside, and the world outside my windows became almost pitch black.

_Say Something_ my heart told me.

"I didn't want you to find out like that…"

"You're Engaged" He spat

I turned around and his appearance was the epitome of anger.

His hair standing even more on end, eyes glowing green in the dark, fist clenched.

"You're engaged!" He yelled and lightning struck extremely close to the window.

I opened my mouth but couldn't find the words I needed to say.

"When were you gunna tell me?" He asked eyebrows furrowing "Or _were _you gunna tell me?"

"I was gunna tell you" I said my voice sounding like a whisper.

" Oh Really? And then what? Me and Prince Charming fight for the _privilege_ of your hand in marriage." His voice didn't even sound like it belonged to him; it was dark, gruff, _scary_.

"No, I…"

"What? There was obviously something for you to hide, cause I haven't seen that rock on your finger 'til today."

"I was going to tell you when we got home!" I yelled standing my ground.

He laughed manically, and in a flash appeared in front of me "Till' we got home? Listen _Sweetheart_, _**we **_don't have a home together anymore okay?" He seethed.

"Don't do this…"

"Do what?" I jumped as thunder boomed outside, and broke my window. Tornado like wind roared in through the broken window, whipping my now long hair around, making it almost impossible for me to see.

"You and Lizzie have a lot more in common than I thought"

It took me a minute to figure out who he was talking about. I was not like Elizabeth, at all.

"It's not like that. Just let me explain!" I begged, tears stinging my eyes.

"Explain? I've been trying to get you to explain all week!"

And suddenly it wasn't his voice coming from his mouth, but mine. The voice of a younger upset me_…"__I'm __your wife now…Beej, I care about you..."_ He said and my mind took me back to that day on the balcony in Winter River. _"I would never do what she did. I would never do that to you…"_

His face didn't even begin to match the words he said.

"You remember that now don't cha, Lyds?" his face formed an evil smile.

Glass from picture frames and vases I had whipped around and nicked at my skin, one slicing the skin on my leg. I dropped to my knees holding it to stop the bleeding.

"Beej, Stop!" I yelled up at him.

He didn't stop just watched me with a wicked smirk.

"Beetlejuice!"

And before I knew it everything stopped flying around the apartment stopped in midair, like the room had been put on pause.

He was in my face our noses inches apart and a rough hand over my mouth.

"Uh, uh, uh! No, Mam" He laughed "No more 'B' words"

"We're _**over**_ got it?" He spat "You're gunna go marry Prince Whatshisname and I'm gone! I'll get Juno to pull the proper paperwork, and those big guys with cameras'll come and erase me, and everything you thought we had from your pretty little head, like it _never_ happened."

"And don't you even _**think**_ about callin' me again okay?" He stood up, and glared at me "You're dead to me" He spat and disappeared everything falling to the floor, and the sun slowly trying to come out, outside.

I felt like he had taken a piece of me with him, like I was empty.

"No!" I got up wincing, as I walked on carpet filled with broken glass. "Beej!" I yelled the most blood curdling scream I could.

He couldn't leave me, I needed him. I started to hyperventilate, and sank to sit on the couch.

"Beej" I cried. Tears that I had tried to swallow started to overflow, and blur my vision.

I felt pain, so much pain. So much pain that I was numb, as I curled my knees to my chest and cried until, I couldn't cry anymore.

I needed him, how had this gone so horribly wrong. Freedom from Dylan had been so close I could taste it, and now I had lost the one thing, the one person I had been fighting this long for.

***** Uh, Oh. What is Lydia going to do without Beej , and how will he take being betrayed? Stay tuned and find out! Oh! And please review! *****


	15. The One Where They Need Juno's Help

How Ch. 13

Hey guys I'm going to write Beetljuice's perception from a narrative POV, I tried multiple times doing it first person and…it just didn't work.

Thanks for all the awesome reviews, you guys make my day!

Okay let's get on with it….

As always I don't own any part of _Beetlejuice_ or any of the original plot, or characters.

**Narrative POV:**

Juno had gotten the message written in bold red ink that morning on top of all the other paperwork spilling over her desk.

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, evaporating from her mundane office to wherever he was.

He however was sitting rather comfortably in the back of the whorehouse she had created many moons ago, to distract him.

Dante's had become a pretty busy place since he had brought it from the Maitland's model to the Underworld.

He was kicked back in his favorite leather chair, watching the 'employees' dance for his entertainment. The place was horribly lit, and reeked of smoke and alcohol.

One particular red-head with the Dante's signature plastic horns tilted slightly on her head, had gained his full attention. She pulled him up by his tie, to come face to face with her.

He couldn't have that.

He took a generous swig from the bottle of amber colored liquid that had be magically refilling itself all night, actually for the past couple of days.

He smiled his evil grin, and pinned the dancer against a nearby wall.

She smiled and put her lips to the bottle and took a sip for herself, before flirtatiously kissing his jawline, and working her way down to his chest.

He closed his eyes giving into the act. It had been almost …what?…_fifteen years_ after all, since he had had any action. And he'd be _damned_ if he'd let it be as long as last time.

But just as his eyelids slid closed, his mind was flooded with _her._

Her smile, her laugh, those stunning brown eyes, and the perfect curl of her lips when she smiled, the curve of her bare shoulders as she sat in a bathtub spilling over with bubbles.

He hissed bitterly, and blindly took another full gulp of alcohol to erase her from his mind.

His vision had been blurred at least for the past twenty four hours, but no matter how much he drank his memories of her wouldn't go away. It didn't help that just as he had started to get a buzz, he felt that familiar pull in his chest.

She had called him. Not once. Not twice. But three times.

This had resulted in a bottle being thrown and shattering again the farthest wall of the "Inferno Room".

Hadn't he stressed the fact for her _not_ to call him ever again? Good thing the marriage being intact meant that he didn't have to go where he was called anymore.

But right now he was frustrated; he grabbed the girl in front of him by the leg, and she complied wrapping both of her legs around him.

He knew she wouldn't kiss on the mouth, so instead he took his turn devouring her neck.

She didn't taste anything like_ her_, but then again _she_ had been alive.

He ignored when the familiar clearing of a throat had been heard nearby.

"B!" Juno finally yelled impatiently over the music blasting through the room.

The dancer was the one to pull away, and unwrap her legs from around him.

She looked over to where the voice had come from, her eyes doubling in size, and with that she ducked under the poltergeist's arm that had been secured next to her head against the wall.

He angrily punched the wall of the whore house, and the sheet rock cracked under his knuckles.

"_Great_ timing, Junebug." He snarled squinting, and sitting back down.

By now all the occupants had cleared out of the back of the club, at the site of Juno.

"Don't give me that." She snapped "You wanted to see me, remember?" She threw the note at him, and it landed lightly on his lap.

"What the hellare you doing_ here_ anyway, B?"

He guzzled down almost the entire newly refilled bottle in his hands with one swing, wiping his mouth roughly.

"I need a divorce" He spat glaring up at her.

She watched him with her arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"No."

She started to walk away but was stopped at furious growl, and the bottle breaking inches from her head.

"What do you mean No? You can't tell me no!" He stood up wobbly and towered over his case worker.

"_I said __**No**__, _No means no, B." She glared up at him with enough authority to scare most of the ghosts in the Underworld. She turned once more.

"Fine I don't need you! I'll go above you! I'll take it to the Big Wigs, I want out of this marriage shit!" he was started to slur which angered him even more, because he couldn't get his full point across.

She turned looking at him as if she were fed up with just some drunken friend.

"You do that B." she said calmly. "You go to them and waste their time, with your marital issues, when they have bigger fish to fry. Go get yourself in more trouble. Be my guest."

He slumped defeated in his leather chair. "Why the hell was I so stupid!" He moaned looking down and juicing himself a cigarette, and taking a long drag.

Juno sighed making her own cigarette appear and sat in a chair in front of him, crossing her legs and just watching him.

"You weren't stupid. You're human, we all are, _were_. As much as you want to deny that fact it's true."

He sighed rubbing his face. "Her and Lizzie, _real keepers._"

"B, you know you were gunna dump her like a sack of potatoes, once you got her in bed with you. All you wanted was a way out."

He glared up at her "That was _at first_" he said with a clenched jaw

"The reason I'm saying No, is because I saw the way you were with her. You were _real_, not this stupid macho reputation you've made for yourself over the years."

"Yeah and she threw it in my face!" He glared his eyes starting to grow that glowing green.

"You know I can't talk about her side of things, even though you're married…"

"Caseworker-client privilege" He said sarcastically

She rolled her eyes at him. "Off the record, I know things that you don't. And if you've ever loved her, you need to at least let her tell her side of the story." Juno glared flicking ashes on the cheap floor, and standing once more.

"Juno…please" He looked up at her one last time and all she saw was the devastated suicide victim that had been placed in her care when he had first died all those centuries ago.

"Fine" She sighed knowing that if he was begging, he was truly done "You both need to be present to sign the papers; I'll have them by tomorrow." She said leaving to get back to work.

"Thanks Juno" he said under his breath after he knew she was gone.

This is what he had made himself believe all these years; he'd always be alone.

Broken and Alone

**Lydia's POV:**

I didn't really remember what had happened over the last day a half just that I had called in sick to work Friday, and hadn't slept since he left.

I dozed of once jolting away in seconds, fearing that Juno would come and fulfill his threat of my memory being erased. I couldn't forget him, he was the one thing that had kept me going all these years.

I had called him, hoping that if he showed up maybe he'd be mad enough to rip me limb from limb and end the pain all together.

But he never came.

Alice called me that morning to meet her at the Bridal shop for the fitting. I honestly didn't remember getting dressed or even getting in the cab to meet her.

I numbly and robotically ran through my everyday routine.

I paid for the cab, and took a deep painful breath of the cold autumn New York City air as it hit me.

_Wake up you idiot, you need to fight for him. Don't just roll over and let Dylan win, you need to get back to Winter River, Remember?_

It all hit me like a ton of bricks, as I stood on the sidewalk.

_Beej would want you to fight, he used to like that about the old you. Pull yourself together. _

Alice waved to me from in front of the bridal store, with a huge smile on her face.

I walked over to her and was greeted with a large coffee. Just the fuel I needed.

I had cream and sugar, not black like I liked, but it was coffee none the less.

"Hey! Are you okay?" She said hugging me.

"Uh, yeah just didn't sleep very well last night."

"Okay, well I am so excited! Are you excited?" She squealed

"Yes, so excited!" I said forcing that all too familiar fake smile.

"Let's get going then!"

I sat numbly nodding, and shaking hands as we met my 'bridal team' for the day.

"Mom couldn't make it; she had a meeting, so I guess it's just us two!" Alice smiled walking with me to the dressing room.

"Yay!" I smiled

I tried on dress after dress, hating everything I tried on but giving 'Delia worthy' remarks to help my team decide what the needed to look for.

Mermaid or Ball gown? Sweet heart neckline? Ivory or Eggshell?

I felt so claustrophobic but then again maybe that was the corset that they had forced me into and tied until I couldn't breathe.

_"We have to get some food in you, Lyds. Don't get me wrong, you've got a knock out figure and all, but it's a little too much skin and bones, for you to be a breather."_

His voice echoed in my head, and I smiled a real smile, for once. A bittersweet smile, but a smile none the less.

_Lyds_

Would I ever hear him call me that again?

_Just get through this, and you can go to Winter River, and hunt him down. _

"So, what do you think?" One of the assistants asked smiling, and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I love it!" I said looking up at my painfully happy face in the mirror, and knowing I was the only one who could see how truly unhappy I was.

"Lydia, I think this is my favorite so far." Alice agreed

"Me too"

"Is this the one?" One of the assistants asked.

"I think this is it." I agreed

"Okay hold still for one second."  
>They all left, and the head assistant came back with a veil and fake bouquet of flowers.<p>

"For the hopeless romantic in me…" He said smiling. He pinned my now extremely long hair up in a bun, pinned in some crystal accents, and helped Alice put on my veil.

"Perfect" Alice said beaming, and hugging my shoulders.

"Perfect" I said smiling forcing myself to look at the weak person that I had become. I looked up and looked at the other three faces in the mirror besides mine. Aly was beaming, the Assistant beaming, and Juno.

I gasped feeling my stomach drop. I tried to control my facial expression, knowing I was the only one that could see her.

"Lydia what's wrong?"

"I just…."_ Come up with an answer. _"I can't believe we found it!"

"So this is it?"

"This is the one" I confirmed.

"Okay, we'll let's get you changed" the assistant left Alice and I alone.

I turned and Juno stood with a face of stone in the corner.

Alice helped me out of my dress, and I put back on my jeans, t-shirt and hoodie.

"Do you smell smoke?" She asked wrinkling her nose.

"No"

"Huh, that's funny." She shook it off "You ready to go?" She asked

"Um, can you give me a minute?"

"Sure, I'll be out here waiting."

"Okay I'll be right out"

I closed the door behind her, and locked it before looking up at Juno.

I felt ashamed.

"He sent you, didn't he?" I said sadly

"No" she took a drag from the cigarette she had been smoking.

I sank to sit on one of the folding chairs in the room.

"But I would like to know what the _hell _happened to you two." She scolded.

"He got the note from you, everything was perfect, and Alice showed up, and let it slip about the engagement before we could get back to Winter River."

She rolled her eyes sitting next to me.

"He didn't even let me explain. If I had been able to tell him that it's Dylan, maybe he would've listened" I said starting to tear up. "He said I was 'dead to him' and not to call him anymore."

"So what are you going to do?"

I was shocked did she really think I could get him back by myself.

"I already called him Juno, he won't answer, won't show up." I said turning towards her with a frown.

"So, that's it? That's all you're going to do to get him back?" she asked "Do you even want him back?"

I frowned, tears running down my cheeks, I got to my feet. "Do I look happy to you?" I asked angrily

"I'm marring a man who thinks I'm his personal punching bag, Juno." I scolded "I don't want _this_ at all!"

She just sat listening

"I don't want a big wedding. The only thing I've been able to think this entire time is that all of these wedding dresses are the wrong color! I don't want to be in New York, and I don't want to only hear from my family when the send me a Christmas Card."

I was beyond upset.

"I want Winter River, I want my family, and I want straight black coffee. I want to take pictures of graveyards, and mausoleums not skinny models that eat once a day. I want my hideously perfect and beautiful _red _wedding dress, and I want _Him_!" I said sobbing and having to catch my breath.

She stood up, walked over to me and gave me a hug.

I sobbed so hard, I was scared that all the people in Manhattan would hear me.

She rubbed my back, trying to act motherly, in her own awkward way.

"He filed divorce papers" She said flatly.

I pulled away and my breath hitched. "What…"

"You both have to be there to sign them with a witness." She sighed "He's agreed… reluctantly."

"So what does that mean? What do I do? I can't just let him go."

"And you're not going to. I'm just as much your case worker as I am his. I've watched you come through far too much pain to let go now." She grabbed my bag, and handed it to me. "You're gunna get to Winter River tonight. I want you to go spend the night at the Maitland's and your family's house. Tell them what's going on. _All of it._" She knew me all too well. "I'll bring B tomorrow to sign the papers, and you are going to tell him exactly what you just told me. You're gunna fight with every ounce of you're being."

"He won't listen to me"

"You remember the power I gave you, when you signed the marriage certificate?"  
>I nodded<p>

"Use it, he'll listen, trust me." She took another drag "You're strong Lydia, you can do this. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that she was gone in a puff of smoke.

I took the back exit, so Alice wouldn't see me, and hailed the first taxi available.

Luckily I had stashed my secret envelope of cash in my purse, when I thought Beej and I were leaving to go home.

I sighed with relief and the cab driver quickly drove me to the airport.

I undid my hair, and brushed it to hide my face from any paparazzi that might recognize me; I pulled up the hood of my hoodie, and put on my large pair of sunglasses.

After I paid the cab driver, I booked a flight under an anonymous name, and made a flight that was just about to leave for Connecticut, and had one cancellation.

Juno's doing most likely…

I made my way through security safely, and got on the plane in one piece.

"_Next stop Hartford Connecticut" _the flight attendant said over the intercom.

"Thanks Juno" I whispered to myself, and settled into the window seat, and couldn't wait to be home.


	16. The One Back in Winter River

How Ch. 16

Hey Guy, forgot to add this to the end of the last chapter but if you read carefully a little secret about Beej was revealed.

Anyway more on that later, I know it's sad guys but stay with me it _**will**_ get better! Promise!

As always please R&R

**Lydia's POV:**

The taxi ride from Hartford only took about an hour, and I sat silently in the back seat watching the cloudy sky, and color changing trees pass by in a blur.

The car came to a stop, and I sat up and looked around. "This is as far as I can take you." The driver said looking at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Okay, thank you" I paid him, and grabbed my bag.

He started to drive away but stopped and rolled down his window, as he passed me.

"Be careful, I heard this towns haunted or somethin'" He warned

A slight smirk formed on my face "Thanks"

He pulled away leaving a cloud of gravel dust behind, as I looked to see exactly where I was.

I was in town, still a little farther from the house than I wanted.

"Need Help, Hun?" I heard from behind me and turned to see the slightly aged face of none other than Jane Butterfield.

"No, I'll walk thanks" I shrugged her off, and started walking down the road towards the familiar little bridge.

"Oh, nonsense!" She insisted driving slowly alongside me. "Where you headed to?"

_Just take the ride, Lydia. So she'll leave you alone._

"The Deetz house"

She froze for a minute "But the Deetz's are… Oh, you must be their daughter Lilia!

"Lydia" I corrected

"Lydia Deetz, I remember you. You were just a little thing last time I saw you. Well, you grew out of the all black phase I see." She smiled looking at my blue jeans, white shirt, and purple hoodie.

I smiled sarcastically

"Okay, hop in, I'll drive you."

I reluctantly got in "Oh you must love being in the Big Apple, instead of this itty bitty town…" She started on a long spiel about having been to New York once and it scaring her to death.

"What were you saying before about my parents?" I interrupted

"Oh, didn't you know? They left for vacation a few days ago. Some cruise or something. Word travels fast around here, you know."

"Oh"

"Do you have a key?" She asked driving up the hill, and into the driveway of the very familiar white house.

"There's one under the mat."

"Oh dear, you shouldn't keep it that's the first place a thief will look…"

"Yeah, I'll have to move it…Thanks for the ride." I said awkwardly getting out her car.

"Oh Lydia, Dear, Here's my card. Call me if you need absolutely anything, while your parents are away." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks" I smiled taking it from her and watching as she drove away.

There was no key under the mat, the side door in from the garage was always unlocked, our closest neighbor was a half a mile away from the house, and was an elderly couple who wouldn't hurt a fly.

I carefully prepared myself for seeing the Maitland's, when it started pouring down rain.

"Perfect" I said running around the house to the open garage, and wriggling the old door open.

With a loud creak it opened, and Barbara rounded the corner, entering the kitchen just as I looked up.

She froze looking me up and down.

She looked exactly the same, death having stopped the ageing process entirely.

"L…Lydia?" she asked wiping her hands on her apron.

I nodded slowly, and before I could blink she was squeezing me in the tightest hug imaginable.

I looked around over her shoulder, the house was exactly the same, and smelled like apple pie.

"Oh Honey, we've missed you so much!" She smiled and pulled away "Look at you, you're all…" She lifted my chin and examined my face. I attempted a smile, but knew it wasn't a very good one "grown up."

"Barbara Honey, do we …." Adam asked walking in "Lydia?!" He smiled laughing "When did you get here?" He hugged me, and picked me up off the ground spinning me in a circle.

"Where have you been?" He asked eagerly hugging me tightly as he set me down.

I noticed Barbara's face had turned from a smile to a worried frown. "Lydia, Honey what's wrong."

Adam let go of me, and looked up concerned.

I looked down awkwardly tucking my wet bangs behind my ear. "Everything" I said trying to get choked up.

Her motherly instinct must have kicked in, because she wrapped me in a hug again. I'd be lying if I didn't admit it felt good to receive a hug, I hated them growing up, but _this _was comfort, much needed comfort.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her, and I could feel her looking over my shoulder at Adam.

"Adam, why don't you brew up some coffee, and we'll talk if you want" she said pulling back to look at my face once more.

I struck me suddenly that I was closer to Barbara and Adam's age than I had ever been, but they were still like a mother and father to me.

Adam attended to his job of making coffee, and Barbara and I sat at the small breakfast table in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something? I can make…"

"Barbara," I just shook my head "I'm fine"

She hesitated looking down worriedly "How did you get here?" She asked

"I flew into Harford, took a taxi into town, then Jane found me and _insisted_ she drop me off."

Adam and Barbara both let out a frustrated sigh, and rolled their eyes.

"You didn't bring anything with you?" Adam asked pouring coffee

"No, it was a kind of spur of the moment decision, you could say."

Adam brought over two cups, of the warm liquid one in a regular mug for Barbara, and the other in my black and purple mug.

I sighed gratefully taking a sip.

"Honey, you can always talk to us about _anything_, you know that." Barbara said taking my left hand in hers, as Adam sat down next to her.

"What is this?" She asked her eyes growing double their normal size.

"You're engaged?" Adam asked

I rolled my eyes taking the ring off, and letting it spin on the wooden table. "I keep forgetting that _stupid_ ring and 'Yes' and 'No'. It's complicated." I sighed "I guess I should just start from the beginning anyway."

They both turned serious, paying full attention to me.

"I know I left on a not so good note, when I left for school. I'm sorry for that by the way."

"It's okay, we figured you were busy."

"Well, I was fine the first year everything was awesome, it kept me busy, I wasn't thinking about _him_ all the time." I fiddled with the ring in front of me. "And then Dylan showed up."

Both of their breaths hitched if they were even breathing at all.

"I ignored him, scheduled extra classes to get away from him, but he always had a way to find me."

"He gave this whole speech about how he knew things had ended up bad between us, and he was really sorry, and he had changed. He obviously didn't remember anything that happened, because of the whole scenario with Juno." I frowned "We ended up dating while I was Junior, and off and on until about two years ago."

My two 'godparents' sat listening quietly Adam was frowning.

"We started dating seriously after his parents gave me a job as head photographer at their magazine."

"The _Fashion _Magazine?! Honey, Delia reads those things, you _hate_ it." Adam protested

"Adam" Barbara corrected him lightly patting his hand.

"I know but finding jobs I liked were hard even with a degree and it got to where I couldn't pay rent. Mr. McAlister and Dylan obviously had, have money. They put me up in this huge apartment in Manhattan, Dylan was proving to me that he was a really good guy, and he asked me to marry him. I said Yes, mainly because I was scared he would flip out if I said no."

Barbara started tapping her fingers on the table nervously.

"Everything was surprisingly well; except when we went to parties and political events together." I wrinkled my nose.

"Political Events?" Barbara asked

"He's running for Senate." "He would drink, and act completely normal at the party but when we were alone his temper would come out."

_Tell them everything._

Juno's words echoed in the back of my head.

"And we'd fight…"

"What did he do?"

"About six months ago I guess it was… I ended up in Juno's office" I whispered feeling ashamed

"Juno's Office?" They both said terrified.

"Evidentially, I flat lined in the ambulance on the way to the hospital just long enough for her to tell me 'it wasn't my time' and send me back."

"Honey, please tell me you left him…" Barbara pleaded

"Well not exactly, He lied to all the papers and news stations that would listen, he said that I was mugged." I frowned "we didn't make our engagement public until about a week ago. The accident must've pushed Juno to get something done because the morning after we announced it to the public , Beej showed up."

"He came back?"

"Yeah"

"What happened?"

"Well, I was so excited, that he was back,I thought is was all over, that I could forget about Dylan and come home, but he told me that the 'Powers that Be' took his 'juice' so we didn't have an immediate way back here…" I sighed

"Did you tell him what happened?" Adam asked

"No, I wasn't going to tell him, I didn't want him feeling bad for not being there. But the more I thought about it I didn't want him finding out and being so mad that he would kill Dylan, I mean he's more than capable. Not that I'm standing up for Dylan but if Beej killed him, he would've been exorcised for _good_." Tears had started to spill over and run down my cheeks. "I mean you guys saw how made he got the night Dylan hit me the first time, I didn't think I'd be able to stop him."

They had only seen me cry during the 'mourning' period I had the year after Beej left. But I still hated letting people see me cry even if it was them.

Adam looked sympathetically at Barbara who returned the look, and gripped my hand tighter.

"It sounds stupid, but I_ couldn't_ lose him again."

"Aw Honey, it's not stupid at all." Barbara took my free hand in hers patting it gently.

"So then what happened?" Adam asked

I sniffed wiping my face with the sleeve of my hoodie. My plan was to stay in New York with Beej, until he got his powers back and then everything would be back to normal.

"I knew his first wife, when he was alive, had cheated on him and it was a really, _really_ sore subject. So, I didn't tell him about Dylan, I took the engagement off ring around him, I lied to him about everything."

"He obviously knows me too well, because he would just watch me do things, with this weird frown on his face, and he kept asking me if I was okay…"

"He knew something was wrong." Barbara confirmed

I nodded sadly "So Thursday Dylan showed up at my work, when he was supposed to be on the campaign tour, and asked me if I was cheating on him, and started threatening me, I told him what I had to for the time being, and then rushed home. Evidentially he had people watching my every move, and found out about Beej."

"So, I rushed home, I was going to book anonymous flights for Beej and I to get here, but when I got to the apartment Beej was fine even though we had had an argument the night before. He was happy; he showed me a letter from Juno granting him his powers back."

"I was so excited, right when I needed it everything was going right for once, I thought I was out there, and done with Dylan forever."

"But what happened?"

"Dylan's sister, Alice, showed up right before we could leave, she obviously couldn't see Beej, and spilled the beans about the engagement and upcoming wedding while he was still in the room. "

"Oh no, Lydia she didn't" Barbara gasped and I noticed she was on the brink of tears still clutching my hand.

"He looked so…" I took a breath as tears formed again "hurt, I _hurt_ him. After she left, He got so mad. _So _mad, and broke everything he could get his hands on, and yelled at me with so much… _hatred_. He didn't let me explain anything, but he told me that 'I was dead to him' and not to call him anymore."

"And that's when you decided to come here?" Adam asked sadly

"No, Juno showed up yesterday."

"What did she want?"

"Lydia I'm so sorry" Adam said looking down

"We both have to be present to sign the papers, with a witness. Juno wanted me to come here, to have your support. I have some sort of power that I got when I signed the marriage certificate, and I can get his attention better than anyone else. So, Juno thinks that I can get him to listen, and I can explain before we sign the papers tomorrow."

"Well you have our full support, we'll help in any way we can." Adam said standing up and kissing the top of my head before leaving to give Barbara and I some alone time.

"I'm so sorry about this entire situation Sweetie. You'll get him back, I know it." She said hugging me again wiping my face. "You look tired"

"I haven't slept since he left"

"Why don't you go lie down, it's been a long hard couple of days." She smiled "You're room is just like you left it."

"Thanks" I said heading for the stairs "For everything."

**More coming guys, I'm already half done with the next chapter! Remember please review.**


	17. The One Where It's Showtime

**How Ch. 17**

**Lydia's POV:**

I walked into my room, and it looked like nothing had changed. The same full sized bed, my desk was exactly as I had left it. Barbara had probably made sure to clean, and dust in case I came back.

I put my purse on my bed, and walked awkwardly around the familiar space.

I sat down, and ran my fingers across the purple sheets.

Memories came back faster than I could fathom….

_**"Have you not heard a thing I've said over the past couple days. I don't just pick anyone to be married to, only the best of the best for the 'Ghost with the Most'."**_

_**I felt blood rush to my cheeks, and saw the corner of his mouth start to curl into a smile.**_

_**"You're my pretty little Bride, Lyds" He said smirking and pinning me up against the door.**_

_**My breath hitched, and my voice got caught in my throat.**_

_**"Relax" He whispered smiling, as he inched closer to my face. "You trust me, remember?" His nose was next to mine, and his cold breath, brushed against my lips before, I finally closed my eyes.**_

_**"**__**That**__** is a kiss Lyds," He chuckled pulling away "And a pretty damn good one too."**_

I took deep breath, when another one hit me.

I remembered the sound of the bathroom door being ripped off of its hinges _that _night.

_**He froze taking one look at me, his nostrils flared, and his fists clenched.**_

_**"I should've listened to you…" I started, but he cut me off. Next thing I knew he was reaching for my chin.**_

_**He gently lifted my chin, taking in all the damage. "Why didn't you call me?" He asked sounding genuinely worried.**_

_**"It all happened so fast…"**_

_**"Did he…" He whispered through clenched teeth. His eyes meeting mine with a blank of expression.**_

_**"No" I bit back my tears when I saw something flash I his eyes. I made a chill run through my body.**_

_**"What are you going to do?" I asked as he turned and started to leave my bathroom, and stalked towards the balcony's French doors.**_

_**"I'm gunna kill him." He said with a sickening grin on his face.**_

I hadn't noticed until I was older and had replayed those memories multiple times, how concerned he had actually been. Crouching down in front of me while looking at me to make sure I, his wife, hadn't been hurt. He had looked over every inch of me in those few short moments making sure I had no other injuries. I had been too hyped up on adrenaline at the time to notice all the little things about him.

How absentmindedly he took my hand, and the way his entire demeanor changed in a few seconds, from furious to caring, and back again.

My breath caught, I wasn't going to cry again. _Don't cry again._

"I need a drink." I whispered to myself and getting an idea.

I quickly flipped to lie on my stomach and looked under the bed.

Sure enough there it was. I had been too devastated after he left to look for it before.

His beer collection

I quickly pulled out the six pack of bottles and one six pack of cans.

I popped open a can and chugged half of it in no time.

I was too restless now to sleep, so I decided to paint.

I set up my easel, and went to get a blank canvas and paints from my closet, but I froze when I walked in.

My dress, my perfect red wedding dress hung perfectly where I had left it blocking the blank wall where the door to our house had been.

I chugged the second half of the beer, and ran my fingers over the tulle and lace fabric.

I grabbed the hanger, and held it up to my shoulders, pretending to wear it.

Somehow over the years, no matter how much I'd grown it always seemed to change with me.

I mindlessly opened a second beer, ignoring the stale, flat taste, and letting the alcohol numb the pain that had attempted to rip me apart from the inside out.

I looked up and saw something, I hadn't even noticed before. The door had reappeared.

I hung the dress up on the opposite wire rack, and set my beer down.

I held my breath, and pulled the knob.

Nothing

"You don't have juice, you idiot" I whispered to myself.

The next hour was spent drinking the remainder of the cans, and grabbing anything and everything in my room that I could to try and pry the door open with.

My vision had started to blur, as I opened the first bottle, and used a letter opener to try and chip away at the door frame, but it didn't even make a scratch.

"Dammit!" I yelled furiously dropping the letter opener, and kicking the door until my foot was sore.

I sank to the floor staring at the red fabric that had fallen to the floor in the ciaos.

I started crying; everything Dylan, the baby, Beej leaving it, all came tumbling down on me at once. I wrapped my arms around my legs as my knees curled to my chest.

"Lydia?" I heard Barbara somewhere in the background. She must've heard me crying and ran to the closet. "Oh, Honey" She said sadly, and knelt next to me in the closet.

She took the bottle from my hand, and hugged me.

"Can I ask you something personal?" I asked looking up, sniffling and wiping my eyes.

"Of course, anything"

"You said that you and Adam lost a baby when you were alive." I said looking down and wringing my hands "how did you deal with it?" I couldn't look at her, I was too ashamed.

Barbara hesitated "Why?" She asked almost as if she knew the answer already. She carefully sat on the floor next to me.

I didn't answer…

"Lydia, what happened?"

"Dylan forced himself on me." I said numbly looking at the floor.

"I got pregnant…" she covered her mouth with her hand in disbelief.

"He pushed me down a flight of stairs," my voice cracked, and I couldn't hold in the hurt anymore "I lost the baby." That was all it took, I lost it completely sobbing so hard it hurt my chest.

She sat in shock, her 'breathing' becoming noticeable. "That's how I ended up in Juno's office." I cried almost incoherently.

"Oh, Honey" She said tears spilling over her long eyelashes she grabbed me and cradled me in a motherly hug, rocking me slowly back and forth.

"I'm _so_ sorry" She said and my tears kept flowing. "I couldn't have gotten through it without Adam, but you were all by yourself." She continued patting my back. "You are so strong."

"It's going to be okay. I promise."

After what seemed like forever my crying slowed to whimpers, and my head ached from it.

She pulled me to arm's length and brushed my hair behind my ear. "You are the most amazing woman, Honey. We're gunna get _Him_ back and everything is going to get better."

"Thanks" I said pathetically

"Don't thank me" she cupped my face in her hand "Thank you for _telling_ me, I know how hard it was for me, but I can't even image what you've been through."

She helped me up, and kissed my forehead before hugging me once more.

"You need some sleep, we'll figure out how to deal with him and Juno in the morning okay?"

I nodded "Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Honey. Adam and I are right down the hall if you need us."

After she left I changed into one of my old painters smocks, which was now almost too big for me and a pair of black shorts before getting into bed. It was only about eight o'clock but I was exhausted.

My fingers found their way to the chain around my neck that still held my small gold and ruby ring.

"Goodnight" I whispered kissing it, and with that I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up, and squinted at the glowing green letters of the alarm clock.

Three o'clock in the morning.

My stomach growled, and I decided to go find something to eat downstairs.

Barbara and Adam were asleep because the Attic light in the hall was off and the door was just cracked.

I snuck down the creaky stairs barefoot, and made my way to the kitchen.

Barbara had left the light on the hood of the stove on, and I quietly rummaged through the cabinets.

I was trying to reach some crackers in the very back of the cabinet when I heard something to my right.

I turned to see what caused the noise, and my heart stopped.

There sitting at the breakfast table was Dylan.

"Dylan" I whispered trying to calm my breathing.

_Stays calm; don't run it'll make him more angry._

"What are you doing here?"

"No, I think the more important question is why are_ you _here?" He asked standing up slowly and making his way towards me.

"Dad got sick…" I lied "I had to come see him."

He now stood inches from me.

"His cars not in the garage" He said frowning.

"Delia drove it to the hospital."

He got closer, and forced his lips to mine, and let go towering over me.

"We both know you're lying, right?" He pushed trying to catch my attention as I looked away "So _why are you here_?" My eyes fell to see some sort of cloth in his hand.

I couldn't do this I ran, I ran as fast as I could, and my life did depend on it.

I slipped on the hardwood and tile floors rounding the corner to the living room.

"Barbara! Ad-" but he caught me by the arm, and pulled me back towards the kitchen by the waist and tried to put the cloth over my mouth.

"No! Let go of me!" I yelled kicking.

"Shut Up!" He growled lifting me off the ground, finally wrapping one arm around my waist, and arms.

I fought my hardest, as he got the cloth over my mouth. I tried to hold my breath for as long as possible but finally inhaled, and whatever drug it was covered in quickly started working.

In my last effort to fight him, I kicked a vase off the kitchen counter and it shattered pleasingly loud.

As my vision started to blur, Dylan carried me bridal style as my body went completely limb. I saw Adam and Barbara running towards into the kitchen as I was carried out the back door to the garage.

My head lolled back and forth, and I watched Adam run towards me.

My mind screamed for him to stop before he fell out of the garage and ended up on Saturn, but I couldn't do a thing but watch.

He simply disappeared from where he once stood, and I saw Barbara faintly standing in the doorway. She was screaming something but I couldn't hear her.

Just as Dylan tossed me hap-hazard in the passenger seat of his car everything turned black.

**Narrative POV: **

Barbara paced the kitchen until Adam came running in the back door just as the sun started coming up outside.

He slammed the door quickly, and was covered completely in yellow sand.

The clutched each other for dear life.

"Oh Adam, what are we going to do?" She cried clinging to her husband.

"We'll figure it out." He said trying to calm her down.

"We have to call Charles and Delia." She said worriedly.

They tried getting ahold of the emergency cruise line number that Delia had left with their ticket information, but couldn't get through.

They both wound up in the upstairs hallway pacing trying to figure out what to tell their case worker. They knew she would be here any minute, it now being well past noon and they still hadn't figured out how to find her, their god-daughter, let alone tell her poltergeist of a husband that she wasn't showing up to sign the divorce papers.

Suddenly, they both caught the smell of smoke and froze facing one another.

"Lydia?" Juno's voice called from the purple bedroom.

They both quickly walked into the adjoining room, and found Juno with a small leather briefcase in hand, and Beetlejuice a few feet behind her with his arms crossed in frustration, giving the most deadly eat-shit look possible.

"Well if it ain't Adam and Babs here to save the day" He said sarcastically curling his lip.

"Adam, Barbara" Juno nodded rolling her eyes and ignoring her client's statement.

"Juno" Adam said standing protectively inches in front of his wife.

Barbara on the other hand was staring a hole into Beetlejuice's skull, as he looked down and pretended to clean his nails.

She had come to blame him. Blame him for leaving Lydia instead of listening to her, leaving her when she needed him most. If he knew her so well why hadn't he stayed?

"Where's Lydia?" Juno questioned, frowning as to why the Maitland's were even here.

"I can't believe you." Barbara seethed letting her emotions get the best of her.

Beetlejuice looked up, his green eyes meeting her brown ones.

"_What_?" Beetlejuice squinted "Listen, You don't wanna mess with me right now Barbie, okay?" He growled his hair starting to stand even more on end than usual.

"Barbara, Honey" Adam intervened turning to calm her down.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Barbara continued.

"Barbara, not now" Adam pleaded.

"_Really_?" The poltergeist didn't lose eye contact with the weaker ghost in front of him for a minute. "And what the hell do you know?"

"Evidentially more that you do."

Beetlejuice growled and was about to respond when Juno held up her hand for him to stop.

"Enough!" Juno yelled getting both of their attention. "What the _hell _is going on?"

"She's gone" Adam said looking at Juno unlike the other two.

"What do you mean she's _gone_?" Juno asked furious

"She got here last night, he took her this morning." Barbara said her anger subsiding as she turned her attention to Juno.

Adam's gaze fell to the floor.

"What?" Juno's briefcase fell to the floor, and she sank to sit on the edge of the bed. "He was supposed to be in New Jersey, not here."

"What are you talking about?" Beetlejuice asked looking at Juno generally confused.

"I should've made her stay there." She said shaking her head. "The living are so unpredictable!"

"Okay, somebody tell me what the _Hell _is going on." He growled

"She wasn't cheating on you." Juno said flatly

"Dylan is who she's engaged to; he forced her into it for publicity. He's been watching her like a hawk since they were in college." Adam added. His desperate eyes meeting Beetlejuice who stood frowning trying to comprehend what was being said.

"Dylan as in that little shit, who tried to get his hands all over her last time?" He snapped

Adam nodded.

"He broke in this morning and took her." Barbara choked back tears "He drugged her. She was _screaming _for us," She recalled the piercing scream that woke her up. "Why didn't we get there in time?" She cried looking up at Adam for comfort.

He hugged her as she tried to fathom what happened.

"Why didn't I know about this?" The poltergeist growled at his caseworker.

"Oh, come on B, you know I couldn't tell you, and believe me I wanted to." She snapped back.

His powers radiated off of him, and shattered the windows of her bedroom.

Adam and Barbara jumped.

"B, What are you going to do?" Juno asked warningly

He smiled demonically, looking up at the three worried faces in the room.

"_It's Showtime_!"


	18. The One In The Shack

How Ch. 18

**Lydia's POV: **

I came to as a bright light hit my face, causing me to wince.

My head was pounding, and I had to think for a few minutes before I could remember what happened.

I opened my eyes, and surveyed my surroundings.

I was in a shack of some sort, with old rickety walls, and broken glass windows. The morning sun was shining bright through the windows.

I knew I had duct tape on my mouth, and tried to move my arms and legs.

I couldn't move them, they were tied up. My arms were behind my back, and my legs tied at the ankles.

I used all the strength I had to try to pull my hands free, but in the efforts moved the chair I was tied to, and it let out a loud scratch noise against the concrete floor.

I stopped to catch my breath, just as Dylan walked in.

"Look who finally woke up." He said smiling, with his perfectly white teeth that made my stomach turn.

"I was starting to worry I used too much of that stuff to knock you out."

I glared up at him, as he walked over towards me. Looking at me with that admiring look, he always used.

He put a hand on my cheek but I jerked away.

"Okay, so you wanna do this the hard way."

He put one hand on my shoulder and roughly pushed me and the chair up against the wall behind us. The chair creaked as it was pushed on its two back legs only, the front to hovering inches off the ground.

"We're gunna talk okay?" He whispered getting in my face and staring into my eyes no matter which was I jerked away. "I'm gunna take this off" he smiled tugging at the edge of the tape "but if you scream I'll put it right back on, and _you'll regret it._ Okay?" His voice was sickeningly sweet.

I nodded slowly frowning, and he slowly removed the duct tape.

He let go of my shoulder and my chair slowly fell to sit on all fours.

"The floor's all yours, babe."

"Where are we?"

He smirked and pulled up a matching chair, sitting in it backwards, facing me.

"In a shack"

I glared at him "You know what I mean" my voice was raspier than I expected.

"You don't honestly think I'm _that_ stupid do you, Lyds." He laughed

My heart stopped.

_Lyds?_

"_What_ did you just call me?" I asked shocked

"What?" He frowned mockingly "Isn't that what _he_ calls you?"

I didn't get it, had he put microphone in the apartment.

I frowned through the messy strands of hair in my face, trying to figure it out.

"But what did you call him?" He asked "Oh, I remember 'Beej' right?"

"Shut Up!" I looked up at him appalled "_How_ do you know that?"

"_I_ slipped through the cracks." He smirked "I'm the _only_ one who still has the memory of everything that happened back then. But then again it's kind of hard to forget when you're nineteen and get thrown in the air by a giant snake."

I looked up, to meet his malicious eyes.

"You almost killed him?" I spat "You made it look like _you_ were the victim, and you took him _away_ from me." I yelled.

"Oh nonsense Lyds, he's already **dead **in case you couldn't tell. I honestly never would've figured you for the necrophilia type, but hey, we all got secrets I guess, right?"

He got up pushing his chair to the side, and walked to the door looking out questioningly.

"Where is he anyway? I'd like to have a little chat man to um … well…_** corpse**_." He wrinkled his nose

My eyes fell to the floor.

He seemed surprised "Oh no, is there trouble in paradise Lyds?"

"_**Don't call me that**_." I seethed angry tears filling my eyes.

"He left you" He said shocked "didn't he?" He asked pacing the room.

"I guess me firing Henry and telling Alice to go see you worked. Well at least there won't be any hard feelings about what I'm going to do."

My eyes met his.

"What are you going to do to him?" I demanded

Even if Beetlejuice divorced me, and I was _'Dead to him'_ I still couldn't live with myself knowing that I had caused him all of this pain, and cost him his afterlife.

Dylan laughed, and walked back towards me. He brushed my long hair behind my ears.

"See, and if you had just chosen me over him none of this would be happening right now."

He grabbed my chin roughly forcing me to look at him. "He's dead Lydia. I mean think about it… he _can't_ give you what I can."

He curled his lip venomously, and his glare turned dangerous. "A _real_ life… I'd be a living, breathing husband with a _beating _heart, I could give you everything. A house, a job …" He looked at my stomach and smirked "_**children**_."

I gathered all the spit in my mouth and spat in his face, it hit him in the eye and he recoiled like I had slapped him, but the cocky smile on his face remained.

"Children? You _killed_ our child, while it was still _inside _of me!" I yelled viciously "You're a _pig!_"

He grabbed the roll of duct tape he had on the floor next to me, and ripped a new strip off, but placed it on the wall above my head

"What did I say about yelling?" He asked wiping his eye

He then slapped me so hard I saw stars and immediately tasted blood in my mouth. I breathed heavily out of my nose.

"That's strike one…"

He bent over to get closer to me with his hands firmly on the arm rests on either side of me

"Just face it Babe," He got up in my face again, with fake sympathy in his voice. "You're a crappy photographer from a middle class family in 'God knows where Connecticut'. You're _nothing_." He spat "Even the dead don't want you."

We sat in silence for a moment, and Dylan finally moved to pace the 'front door' of the shack to make sure nobody was around.

No such luck.

"You didn't tell me what you big plan is." I said breaking the silence and feeling blood drip from my lip.

"And why should I?" He asked

"Because if you exorcise him, I _will _kill you with my bare hands…" I threatened

"I'd like to see you try." He laughed walking over and grabbed my chin again "You're so cute when you're mad."

All I could do was glare up at him.

"I'm not gunna exorcise him though."

"No, see he's not really the problem now is he? Just in the way. But if I get rid of him, I end up being the one who pays for it in the afterlife."

He took my face gently "See Babe, I can do my research too."

"So what are you gunna do?" I asked

"Well you _are_ the one I wanted out of this whole thing, but I'm not getting that 'loving' vibe back from you, you know?"

He got up, and walked around talking with his hands, as he explained.

"So since I can't have you, he definitely can't have you." He reasoned "Well, that kind of worked itself out though didn't it?"

"What's your point?" I snapped

"Uh-oh there's strike number two. Watch the attitude."

He laughed and started to pull something from his pocket. "If I can't have you, then nobody can." He said simply and pulled out a gun from his pocket.

My stomach dropped, and I felt my eyes widen.

"They'll find you…" I rambled as he walked closer to me.

"Who will?"

_My Parents…_ I started to say but thought better of it. He could easily kill them off too.

"The Winter River Police, it's a really small town…"

"Who said we were even in Connecticut?" He cut me off

I was scared. It took everything I had to swallow the lump in my throat.

_**He**__ would want you to fight, don't give up …. Fight with everything you have. _I told myself

"So you're gunna kill me? Why not have one of your hit men do it?" this caught his attention

"Like you did with Bobby right?"

He started to say something but I cut him off.

"Our Baby, Bobby, and now …me right?" I said and he smacked me again, but I had too much adrenaline pulsing through me to care.

"Three was always my _favorite_ number." I smiled "Third times a charm, Right?"

That small inside joke would've made me laugh if I hadn't feared for my life.

"Shut up!" He yelled grabbing the pre-ripped duct tape strip off the wall and plastering it over my mouth.

"That's strike three Babe, but hey …" He smiled brushing his lips against my bloody cheek. "Three is your favorite number."

He smiled, and grabbed my arm roughly pulling me out of the chair I had been stuck in, my arms and ankles still bound, with what I now could see was rope.

The chair loudly crashed to the floor, as he pinned me up against the back brick wall.

He jabbed the gun into my side, and the other arm up against my throat.

He seemed to tower over me, and I was scared out of my mind.

_This is it. _I thought

"I got an idea." He smiled leaning his face to line up with mine. He let go of my neck but the gun in his other hand didn't move.

He ran his now free hand up my thigh and under the short hem of my baggy shorts, where it rested on my semi-bare hip and a chill ran through me.

"What about one more time for old time's sake, huh?"

I glared at him, and that all too familiar helpless feeling settled in my whole being. My hands tied behind my back fought their restraints, and I could feel my wrists getting raw. My legs were the same; he had me pressed so hard against the wall I couldn't even move them.

_He really is a pig. But you already knew that. _

He kissed my cheek, and the tape where my mouth would've been, and started to make his way down my neck.

His hand left my hip, to slowly undo the buttons on the front of my smock.

It took every ounce of strength I had not to get nauseated.

I did what I had learned to do years ago, when there was no way to get away.

I closed my eyes and tried to tune out everything that was happening, his touch, his voice, _**everything**_.

I begged my memory to bring up _him._ Even his angry, and betrayed face just to see it one more time, because after Dylan had done what he wanted with me, he would kill me.

And I probably wouldn't ever see him again.

I started to remember the smell of the warm lavender scented bath in the apartment. And suddenly it felt like I was there. His face greeted mine.

_**"There was one upside to it though…" He smirked looking at the floor.**_

_**"What's that?"**_

_**"I dreamt for the first time in over six hundred years."**_

_**"What were they about?"**_

_**He waited for a minute and then looked me right in the eyes, "You"**_

I remembered the slight hint of a genuine smile on his lips as I looked down bashfully.

Suddenly I felt Dylan's hand slip past my now opened smock, as it ran up and down my stomach, as he attacked my collar bone with kisses.

My eyes shot open when I felt the air around us change, the light beaming through the window was now gone, and the view was almost completely black. Ominous looking clouds were lurking in the air.

Just then the door was ripped from its hinges, and half of the wall it was attached to was taken with it.

My heart stopped as I saw his angry face only feet away from us.

"Get the hell away from her!"

But before I could blink, Dylan whipped me around using me as a shield with the gun now at my neck.

I felt tears sting my eyes, and slowly roll down my bruised cheeks.

I was embarrassed I didn't want him to seem me like this.

"You do _anything_ I'll kill her!" Dylan screamed over the now howling winds, and thunder.

"Believe me, you don't wanna do that." Beej threatened darkly

Beej looked at me for a split second, at my now stained my face. His eyes however threatening to a normal person seemed to calm me somehow.

"How did you find out where we were?" Dylan snarled

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Beej asked walking in the now blown apart shack, and getting closer to us. "_Let her go_!" He seethed

I softly shook my head, and my eyes pleaded for him to stand still.

I had no idea what type of spells, or chants Dylan had up his sleeve to hurt Beej.

"Does it make you feel like a man to hit her?" Beej asked looking back at me for a split second, then back at him.

"You left her!" Dylan yelled "Not just once but twice!" He laughed dragging me backwards to the far corner of the shack, to get as far away from Beej as he could.

My eyes however through the ciaos stayed on Beetlejuice.

"Well, I didn't lay a finger on her!" Beej yelled his voice booming, seeming to echo around us.

"Speaking of which…" Dylan brushed my hair back with the gun and leaned his face roughly against

"How many times would you say we've been … _intimate_ in the last ten years or so, Babe?" I could feel Dylan smiling against my cheek.

My gaze fell from Beej's face and guilt washed over me.

"I've lost count…" Dylan laughed

Anger was radiating off of Beej in huge tidal waves.

"Shut up!" He yelled

Dylan started to go on about our numerous trysts, all of which had been forced. But he didn't feel the need to mention that.

"_**Lyds" **_I heard Beej's voice in the back of my mind, like I had that night so many years ago, when he was ripping out of the mirror. The night Dylan first hit me. _**"Look at me and let me know, you can hear me." **_

With a confused frown, my eyes rose up to meet his and I realized no words had been said aloud between us.

"_**Good"**_ he said his eyes focusing on Dylan once more, as he yelled something at my captor. Something that I couldn't hear, like I was in a Bubble and couldn't hear what was going on outside of it.

"_**When I tell you to," **_His voice told me_** "I need you to run okay? Close your eyes to let me know you will." **_

I nervously took a deep breath and my eyes slid closed.

"_**Good, okay on the count of three. One…"**_

"_**Two…" **_ I felt Dylan's grip on me tighten.

"_**Three!" **_

Suddenly my arms and ankles weren't bound anymore, and the tape was gone from my mouth.

I did just as he told me, my eyes flew open and I ran. Ran as fast as I could

My bare feet carried me past him, out what minutes ago had been the entrance to the shack, and into some sort of field that seemed to go on for miles.

The ground was freezing, and the rain didn't help matters much.

I skidded to a stop, almost slipping in a mud puddle, and quickly re-buttoned a few buttons on my smock. I was far enough away for them not to get to me, but to see what was going on.

I whirled around to see Beej had pushed Dylan to the ground, after a scuffle, and had him by the throat.

Dylan's arm was outstretched for the gun he had dropped, that was just out of reach.

A green energy started to form around Beej, and he looked almost crazy. A grin even more sickening than one I had ever seen formed on his face. His eyes turning from that glowing green I loved so much to black.

The green 'electricity' slowly moved down Beej's arm, and was headed for his hands around Dylan's throat.

Dylan thrashed and tried to catch his breath under Beej's death grip. His hands clamped around Beej's wrists trying to move them.

_Murder is instant exorcism._ My mind screamed at me.

I ran closer to them, and then it hit me.

_"I'm telling you this because as his wife, you're the only one with the power to make him stop and think about what he's doing."_

Juno's voice echoed in my head.

"Beej!" I yelled a blood curdling scream over the now almost blinding rain

His eyes flickered in my direction but he didn't budge.

"Beej stop!" I yelled frantically, as Dylan's thrashing started to weaken.

"Stay out of this!" he yelled, with that dark gruff scary voice that didn't belong to him.

"Beetlejuice!" I pleaded

His attention finally shifted to me, as his head turned to face me.

"I said stay outta this!" He growled.

This part of him scared me, but I had to get through to him.

"Don't kill him! Don't do this, you're better than this…You'll be exorcised!"

He glared at me but his hands barely moved.

"Beetlejuice, Please!" I screamed

The tension between us was cut by the sound of a gunshot.

His wide eyes looked down to seen Dylan had squirmed and gotten a hold of the gun.

The gun was facing** me**.

Beej's wide eyes quickly changed back to green, and shot up to meet mine, and everything seemed to stop.

I looked down and saw the bloody spot on my shirt, on my upper stomach dead center right under my sternum.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion the. My body was in shock.

I felt pain, but it somehow didn't register.

All I saw when I looked up were his beautiful green eyes.

At first they seemed like miles away, and in a flash were suddenly right above me, as I fell to the ground.

He caught me, and his lips kept moving but no sound seemed to come from them.

The rain poured around us, and I watched as it dripped off of his moss covered hair, and down his nose.

"Beej…" I said weakly as everything around me started to fade away. "I'm… s…sorry"

It came out as a broken airy whisper, but I heard his voice before losing consciousness.

" Lyds, come on Babes stay with me!"

And everything faded to black.

**Cliffhanger….Sorry writing the next chapter as we speak, stay tuned R&R.**


	19. The One In The Hospital

How Ch. 19

**Beetlejuice's POV: **

I was in that state of anger that caused me to almost black out. I had little control of what I was actually doing.

Anger, made me see red.

All I was focused on was killing this son of a bitch, and making him pay for having his hands on _my_ wife, and doing God knows what else to her.

"Don't kill him! Don't do this; you're better than this… You'll be exorcised!" I heard Lydia's voice in the background and it seemed to be miles away.

I ignored her, my rage taking over almost completely as I looked at her, trying to get her to get as far away as possible.

Lizzie had been the same way, stubborn.

The difference was she had tried prying me off the bastard she cheated with, because she 'loved' him.

I in a blind rage killed her by accident; my anger caused me to do dangerous things.

History was _not_ going to repeat itself.

I concentrated on the task at hand as I glared up at her.

She looked terrified, yet determined.

"Beetlejuice, Please!" She screamed

Her words started to sink in, but the energy forming around me broke in seconds when I heard a gunshot.

Snapping out of my angry state, I looked down to see Dylan's hand around the gun, finger on the trigger and a smile on his face, as he tried to catch his breath.

My head whipped back up to see Lydia.

Her big brown eyes looked up at me, one eyebrow arched slightly in confusion. She then looked down first at the gun in Dylan's hand, then down at the bullet wound in her stomach.

Blood was already staining a large area of her lavender painter's smock.

She looked back up at me, shocked, and she started to fall limp.

I transported fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground.

She landed in my arms, and I fell to my knees on the cold wet ground, rain falling around us.

"Lyds!" I had one hand behind her head, the other wrapped around under her arm for support.

She looked up at me, her eyes starting to glaze over in a sort of daze. She started to lose the color in her cheeks.

"No, no, Lyds, listen to me. Keep those brown eyes open." I ordered but it came out as a plea.

"Beej…" She whispered in a short whisper as she gasped for air.

"Yeah, I'm right here Babes" I tried to smiled but for the first time in my afterlife I felt real fear.

I moved my arm from around her, to move the hair plastered across her face, and I noticed it was covered in her blood.

The bullet had gone straight through. She was bleeding from her stomach and her back.

I mentally cursed, but kept a straight face.

My blood covered hand brushed her hair back, and I held her cheek.

She continued to gasp for air, but her breaths where getting more shallow.

"I'm…s….sorry" she whispered, her chest heaving as she gasped for air; her eyes flickering open one last time to meet mine.

"No don't be sorry, you're gunna be _fine_." I said but her eyes rolled back, and her breathing became almost nonexistent.

"Lyds, come on Babes" I said shaking her gently "Stay with me!"

Nothing she was a fragile limp little ragdoll in my arms.

I couldn't use my juice to save her; it worked like glue with breathers. It only made the problem look like it was healed, without fixing the actual damage. Like with Chuck, when he had his heart attack all those years ago, I hadn't actually saved his life just kept his heart beating long enough for the doctors too.

"You're gunna be okay Babes" I told her. I carefully picked her up bridal style, and noticed Dylan had run off.

I'd deal with him later. He was gunna pay.

I concentrated and transported us to the Winter River Hospital.

I quickly juiced myself to look alive so nobody would ask questions, and ran into the emergency room.

With it being such a small town, the emergency room was almost empty.

"I need help over here!" I yelled

A nurse looked up terrified at Lydia's current state, and ordered several others to help her.

One rolled over a stretcher, and I laid her down gently, frantically watching as the staff scrambled to help her.

"What happened?" Another nurse asked

"She was shot... Her …her **ex** shot her." I said frantically watching them attach her to several machines.

"How do you know her?" The nurse asked filling out paperwork quickly.

"I'm her husband." I said quickly my eyes not leaving her for one second.

"We need to get her to O.R. now!" a doctor said ordering the several nurses.

They wheeled her away, and I started to follow but the nurse filling out paperwork stopped me.

"You'll have to stay here, Mr..." She had guilt written all over her face

"Juice" I said watching her stretcher disappear.

"How do you spell it?" She asked trying to avert my attention

"G.e.u.s.e."

"Okay Mr. Geuse, your wife is in excellent hands, I promise." She assured me "Now, do you think you can help me fill out her paperwork?"

I nodded absentmindedly, and sat in one of the waiting room chairs.

"What's your wife's name?

"Lydia"

At this point I was on auto pilot, worse case scenarios running the through my head.

I barely remembered 'juicing' up Lydia's drivers license, and changing the last name on it to match mine.

The nurse gladly took it and filled out as much of the paper work as she could with what she was given.

I was in my own world, staring at the linoleum floor of the waiting room, thinking everything over.

The way her bloody body lying in my arms looked eerily similar to Elizabeth's all those centuries ago, scared the hell out of me.

I had lost the love of my life once; I wasn't going to do it again in the afterlife.

"Mr. Geuse?" The nurse asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked frowning

"Do you two have any family members that I can call for you? Let them know what's going on…"

"No…" I stopped myself "How long before they know anything?"

"It'll probably be a while…"

"Okay… I have to go get her parents. I'll be back..." I ran out of the hospital before she could say anything, and transported once I was out of site to the Maitland's house.

I popped up in the kitchen where Barbara was scrubbing the hell out of an already clean plate, and Adam was pacing back and for.

"Adam what if she's not okay?" she mused

Adam saw me first and his face paled, only then did I remember her blood on my suit.

"Adam?" Barbara turned around to see me and she froze the plate in her hands shattering to pieces as it hit the floor.

"What happened?" Adam asked his voice barely audible.

"He shot her, that son of bitch _**shot **_her." I fumed, my fists clenched

"Where is she?" Barbara asked instantly linking hands with Adam

"She's at the hospital, they took her to surgery."

"Why didn't you just use your powers?" Barbara asked angrily tears forming in her eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "It only would've done more damage. Listen I'll explain later where is Chuck and Delia?"

"We've been trying to get ahold of them, they're on a cruise. They're not answering." Adam said.

"Okay, I'll let you know what's going on, when I find something out." I said and used my powers to find her 'parents'.

I ended up in front of a row of tacky looking tiki-huts, and knocked on the first door I saw.

I knocked because the 'alive' look had since vanished and if it was their hut, all I needed was to send Chucky into Acoma.

There was talking on the other side, and a brief silence before the door slowly opened.

A slightly older Charles, with much grayer hair greeted me with a look of utter shock.

"Beetle…" He frowned looking down at my blood stained suit. "What the _hell_ happened?

"Charles is that our room service because I'm star…." Delia asked rounding the corner behind him, and looked up annoyed, but shock washed over her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" her winy voice asked "more importantly _how_ are you here?"

She looked almost scared like I was out for revenge.

"Listen, as much as I would love to give you_ all_ the details of my return…" I glared at her then looked at Charles again. "It's about Lydia,"

"What happened?" Chuck asked worried his hands starting to shake.

"Evidently that son of a bitch McAlister is who she's been living with in New York. Long story short he kidnapped her and shot her when I tried getting her back."

"What?" Delia gasped

"Where is she right now?" Charles asked clearly putting on a brave face

"She's in the hospital… in surgery."

"Can you take us to her?"

"That's what I came here to do."

"We're not going anywhere with him, Charles are you crazy!" Delia looked appalled.

"Delia!" Charles finally yelled "You're the one that got her into this mess in the first place, and I'll be _damned_ if I let you keep me from seeing my daughter if she's on her death bed!"

Delia was shocked, stunned speechless.

"I'm in." Charles said and I nodded, as I looked over his shoulder at Delia

"You comin' too Red?... cause time's a wastin'"

She reluctantly nodded

"This may make you a little dizzy." I said, and with a snap of my fingers all three of us were outside the Winter River hospital.

I snapped again, and the whole 'alive' look was achieved once more.

Delia just looked me up and down nervously, as we followed Chuck who ran inside.

"Mr. Guese!" The nurse called me over to the sign-in desk and Charles and Delia followed.

"How is she?"

"She's stable for now. The doctors had to order another blood transfusion. She's loosing too much blood before they can fix the damage from the bullet."

Charles took a deep breath rubbing his eyes.

"What damage did the bullet do?" He asked

"It missed all of her vital organs remarkably, but when it exited, it may have nicked her spine. That's what they're trying to fix now along with any nerve or muscle damage around her spine."

"She'll be able to walk after this, right?" Chuck asked nervously

"They won't know until she wakes up, at this point they're just trying to get her to stop losing blood long enough for them to fix what they need to and get out of there."

Suddenly a small blue light when off by the doors, they had taken her through and a buzzer went off

"Code Blue O.R. one, Code Blue O.R. one." A voice over the intercom said

All three of us panicked looking frantically to look down the see through, locked hallway helplessly as one surgeon ran out, the front of his scrubs covered in blood, grabbing a labeled bag filled with red liquid from a nurse nearby.

Another surgeon ran in from an adjacent room, with clean scrubs and joined them as they ran down through several other doors, and out of sight.

The siren, and the light stopped and the nurse's station phone started ringing.

"Hello, yes, okay…"

She covered the speaker piece with her hand and relayed the new information to us.

"She flat-lined for almost a full minute…" She nodded listening to the person on the phone.

"But they got her pulse back."

Delia and Charles took a deep sigh of relief …

"Thank You" The nurse hung up the phone and turned to us.

"Her blood is running low, but starting to coagulate, and they're almost done with the surgery. She'll be receiving the second transfusion through and IV Even after they're done and she's in the I.C.U."

"So she's going to be okay?" Delia asked

"Yes." The nurse smiled "You all can wait over there" She pointed to the waiting room "I'll let you know when she's out of surgery and you can see her."

"Thank you" Charles said nodding and walking behind Delia who was headed for the waiting room.

I was frozen, fear keeping me motionless in the same spot.

"Uh…B…" Chuck call after a minute

I looked up to see his tired face "You coming?" He asked

I just nodded frowning "Yeah…"

He left to find Delia, and I was about to follow when the nurse stopped me.

"Mr. Geuse?"

I whipped around "Yeah?"

"You're wife had this with her, they had to take it off before surgery." She said softly handing me a small clear plastic bag.

In it was the tiny gold chain, with her wedding ring attached to it.

"Thanks" I mumbled under my breath, and walked off before she could respond.

I sat several seats away from Charles and Delia, trying keep busy filling out her paperwork, so I wouldn't have to talk to them any more than necessary.

Charles kept watching me out of the corner of his eye, as Delia blabbed on to him about numerous topics.

He finally got up after asking Delia to go call the Maitland's and tell them what was going on.

He sat on the row of seats across from me, and sighed heavily. I tossed the clipboard on the small table between us frustrated.

He took it, and scanned over it filling out the remainder

"So, without Delia sticking her nose into our conversation, do you know what happened?" He asked putting the pen down

I leaned back kicking my dirty boots up on the table.

"I got back about a week ago." I said flatly "I didn't even recognize her…" I shook my head "she's different."

"Different, how?" He pressed now leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees.

I hesitated looking him up and down for a minute.

I had talked openly to anyone other than Lyds like this.

"The way she looked, the way she acted… I don't know she just wasn't Lydia." I wrinkled my nose "Now I know it's because of_ him_ what _he's_ done to her." I spat

I zoned out, thinking about the different ways I could track him down, and savor watching him take his last breath.

"Did you kill him?" Chucky asked a dark look on his, that I had never though his face could hold.

"You get right to the point huh?" I snorted juicing up a toothpick, and letting it hang from my mouth.

"Yeah"

"Almost" I couldn't help snarl "She wouldn't let me…"

He sat back slightly; almost appalled to think she cared for him.

"See, if I killed him, I would've been exorcised, except it would've been for _**good**_." I glared at him "A life for an afterlife. Gotta love the rules of the Underworld…" I tried to laugh off

We sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"I don't know if it's the new revised look, or the fact that you saved her life, but you're not as bad as I imagined you were."

"Is that a compliment, Chuck?" I asked arching a brow, frowning.

He rolled his eyes.

So that's where she got it from…

"Yeah, well I wasn't too thrilled about your marriage last time, or the first time for that matter. But I saw how she was when you left..." He took a deep breath "I hadn't seen her like that since her mother died." He said

"Don't get emotional on me, Deetz." I warned awkwardly

"What I'm trying to say is she's happy with you, and as I've seen today, you will do anything for her wellbeing…so" He stood and stuck out his hand.

I eyed it questioningly

"I guess what I trying to say is…Welcome to this crazy _thing_ we call a family" He insisted

I frowned at his hand again before awkwardly shaking it. He nodded, and left to go deliver the clipboard to the nurse.

About an hour and a half of waiting later, the nurse came in with a smile on her face "She's out of surgery, and through the I.C.U., she's in a room now, you can go see her."

I got to my feet, and followed her.

I passed Chuck and Delia who were reading old magazines, "You two comin?" I asked

"You go first, we'll meet you up there." Chuck insisted.

I shook it off, and followed the nurse down never ending hallways to her room, and noticed her name outside the door.

"It will be a while before she wakes up, but you can wait here with her." She smiled and started to walk off

"Hey…"

She stopped and looked up at me "Uh,… her ex, the one that did this to her…he got away. Just don't let anybody but her parents and I know she's here."

She smiled sadly "Yes sir, the hospital had to file a police report anytime there is a gunshot victim. Do you know his name?"

"Uh…McAlister"

"Okay," She nodded "I'll put her down as registered visitors only. Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Geuse?"

"No…uh, thanks"

"Okay, well if any of you need anything just push the little nurse button in the room."

I nodded and she smiled once more walking away.

I nervously opened the door, closing softy behind me.

I had to calm myself instantly when I saw her.

Her face was covered in bruises,

She was in the sterile white hospital bed, hooked up to about four different machines. A bag of donor blood hung next to her, dripping through a tube that ran to an IV in the top of her right hand.

I swallowed the lump that rose in my throat, and shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked over to her.

The beeps of the heart monitor she was hooked up, ran steady in the otherwise quiet room.

I pulled up a chair and sat next to the left of her.

I tried to look at anything but her, and hesitantly reached for free hand.

I took it in mine, and looked at the raw skin of her wrist, from where she'd been tied up.

My jaw clenched up.

"That _bastard_, Lyds" I growled

My free hand formed a fist and I angrily punched the arm of my chair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled

She didn't budge obviously, her long black hair framing her peaceful face.

I took an unnecessary breath, and finally looked at her.

It was always when she was sleeping that I noticed all the beautiful little things about her.

The way her long eyelashes curled, how her bottom lip was just slightly darker than the upper, the gentle up and down of her chest as she breathed

"You tried to tell me didn't you?" I asked leaning to rest my elbows on her bed, and brought her limp hand to cheek. "But I left you." I said against the warmth of her hand.

I savored the warmth, and how it contrasted my cold face.

"I left you, even though I knew something was wrong with you." I shook my head "I'm not gunna leave you again, and I sure as hell ain't gunna let him anywhere near you either."

"I'll be back" I quickly kissed her hand, and juiced her up some flowers, before heading for the door.

Chuck and Delia opened the door, before I could, and froze.

"Are you leaving?" Charles asked

"Just have some business to take care of…" I said squeezing past them

"Are you coming back?"

"Be back later" I said and left.


	20. The One Where It All Hits Her

How Ch. 20

Hey guys R&R let me know what you think.

**Narrative POV:**

Lydia jolted awake in the hospital a few hours after Beetlejuice left, and groggily sat up and looked around nervously. Her breathing was short and panicked, as her father caught her hands in his.

"Lydia, honey" He said trying to get her attention "Lydia, calm down its okay" He said his eyes trying to meet her constantly moving ones.

She finally focused in on him, and stopped fighting against him. "Dad?" she whispered

"Yeah" He said a small smile forming on his face. "You gave us quiet a scare, Pumpkin" He leaned and kissed his daughter's forehead. He could never truly tell her how much he had missed her over the years, and now here she was as just as beautiful as ever. She looked just like her mother.

"What happened?" She asked trying to recall how she had ended up here.

Charles pulled away and settled to sit on the edge of her hospital bed.

"You were shot" He paused "Dylan shot you."

Memories and flashbacks hit her like a freight train, as he explained that she had barely made it to surgery, and had flat lined in the operating room.

She frowned trying to recall the absolute last thing she could remember from earlier that morning.

The only thing she could remember was his hands all over her, and then Beej's face twisted in anger.

"What happened to …" she started to ask as a disgusted chill tingled down her spine, as she remembered Dylan.

She was cut off when Delia came busting through the door, with coffee for herself and Charles.

"Charles…" Delia stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her step-daughter, awake.

"Oh Lydia!" she set the coffee down on a nearby counter and gently hugged her.

Lydia didn't hug back but reluctantly accepted the awkward hug. "Delia"

"We thought we had lost you." She said in her normally overly dramatic way as she gently tucked Lydia's hair behind her ear.

"That's what I heard." Lydia said unimpressed

The rest of the day was spent with many nurses and doctors, coming in to check on the monitors, she was hooked up too and check her wounds. But the entire time the bruised dark-haired woman seemed to tune every one as she silently waited for a certain visitor.

A certain visitor failed to show up.

Her heart sank, and she couldn't help but think that either he _did_ kill Dylan and was now gone from her life forever, or that knowing the truth that she had withheld from him still wasn't enough to make him forgive her.

Either way he was gone and she was left here in her mess of a life, devastated.

The doctors were in shock at how fast her wound had already healed, and signed the papers needed for her to go home.

She wasn't exactly sure where 'home' was anymore. New York had only been 'home' when _he_ came back.

A small part of her wanted to believe he had saved her because he couldn't bear to watch her die.

A much bigger part decided that he had probably only done it so she would be alive long enough to sign the divorce papers, and he would be stuck with her for the rest of his afterlife.

This 'reality' that she had mentally concocted started to sink in as she got dressed and Charles and Delia gather her belongings.

She instinctively reached up to the chain around her neck, and found it wasn't there.

She froze as her father left to get the car, and Delia packed up the few things she had with her.

"Oh these are beautiful" Delia smiled picking up a vase of flowers from the corner. "Just like the ones we got in New York, remember?"

Lydia ignored her looking around frantically for her necklace.

"Lydia, do you want to take these home with you?" Delia asked

Lydia looked up nonchalantly, and stopped when she saw the dozen deep purple roses in her step mother's hands.

Her eyes watered and she quickly swallowed her tears, and took them.

There wasn't a card, but she knew he had left them for her.

They were tied together with a black silk ribbon, and as she investigated them she caught a glimpse of a single red rose in the midst of all the purple. It wasn't just any red rose. The red matched her wedding dress perfectly, so perfectly it almost scared her.

Was this a sign from him? A sign of goodbye, maybe?

She slowly followed Delia out of the hospital room with a slight limp; the doctors had told her it should go away in a few weeks.

They made it to the waiting room, and Delia turned around at the door. "Lydia are you coming?" she asked worriedly

"I'll be there in a minute"

Her stepmother nodded and walked out to the car Charles was waiting next to as it ran.

"Is she okay?" he asked as he watched his daughter through the glass doors.

"Yes, she'll be out in a minute." Delia said putting her purse in the passenger's seat of the warm car.

"Where did you find it?" she asked looking at the car skeptically

"B left it over there for us" he pointed, and proceeded to pull a small note card out of his pocket that read 'Chuck and Delia' "This was on the windshield."

Inside Lydia had stopped a nurse.

"Yes Mrs. Geuse, what can I do for you?"

Lydia hesitated at the correction of her name but shook it off. "I had a necklace on when came in…"

"Oh yes, I remember beautiful gold with a ring hanging from it."

"Yes, that's it I can't find it? Do you know maybe where it is?"

"Yes, your husband had it Dear."

"He did?" Lydia asked and the nurse nodded with a big smile "Thank you"

Lydia took this as a sign that he really had left her, not because he was exorcised, but because he didn't want a marriage with her anymore, even if it meant he wouldn't be 'out' anymore.

She took a deep breath and limped to the car where her father helped her into the back seat, and they left.

She tuned out Charles and Delia's conversation, as Charles sadly watched her in his rear view mirror.

She looked sadly out the window, not saying a word as they drove home.

They got home and she tried to put on a happy face for Adam and Barbra as the hugged her tightly and gushed about how much they missed her, and how worried they had been.

She tuned them out as well as her parents, just staring at her hands in her lap, but she was much farther away than any of them could've imagined.

She felt overwhelmed as everything from the past ten years seemed to hit her all at once. Yes it had impacted her but she had never let herself fully comprehend all she had been through.

She felt a gaping hole where a piece of her was missing as she realized Beetlejuice wasn't coming back. And suddenly her mind was filled with nothing by Dylan.

Every forced kiss, every single time he had taken advantage of her, had his way with her, and then left her like a piece of trash when he was done.

Hands, all she could feel where his hands all over her.

All over her

She felt a tremendous wave of nausea roll through her stomach and start to rise to her throat, and without a word she got up from the sofa.

Everyone stopped their conversation, and all four pairs of eyes watched her run upstairs despite the limitations of her limp.

She ran to her room slamming the door behind her, and then to the bathroom getting physically sick, as memories continued to sweep through her mind.

Getting sick hurt her still healing gun-shot wound, but before she could concentrate on the pain she ripped her clothes off and ran a hot shower.

She scrubbed her skin raw, trying to wash away the feeling of his hands.

She let herself cry but swallowed the gasps for air, so that if anyone were to check on her, it wasn't noticeable.

She scrubbed and scrubbed until the hot water ran cold, and only then did she force herself to get out.

Lydia wrapped herself in towel and regrettably looked up to catch her reflection. She gasped when she saw herself, she was more bruised than she had imagined possible.

With that she scrambled to her closet, and put layer after layer on, telling herself that if she was covered from head to toe, somehow Dylan, or anyone for that matter, would never be able to hurt her like that again.

She put on a black tank top, with a long-sleeved purple turtleneck over it, long black sweatpants, and socks.

She pulled the sleeves of the turtleneck to cover her hands, and was pleased when only her face was visible. Even then she went back to the bathroom, and brushed her now long black hair so it fell long past her shoulders and hid her face.

She took a deep breath and realized how exhausted she felt. She made her way to her bed pulling the big purple comforter back and climbing into it.

Something dropped from the blanket and she gently and sorely bent over the edge of the bed to see what it was.

It was a paper folded into thirds, with an official looking seal on it.

The seal had already been broken, so she opened it skeptically.

**Documentation for Divorce**

Was written in big bold letters on the top, and Lydia noticed a yellow tab sticker next to a blank line. It was a blank line for the wife's signature.

'Signing this document hereby concludes the divorce of the living and non-living parties listed as follows. One _Betel Geuse_ and One _Lydia Deetz Geuse _have filed this paper work under the conditions of _irreconcilable differences_. Signing said document will result in immediate termination of any green-card agreements between worlds, deals, and in the living party's case, memory of said marriage.'

Lydia sighed tossing the papers on her nightstand. She'd look them over properly in the morning.

She fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the lavender pillow.

**Beej's POV:**

I was furious, no not furious, pissed.

I used every ounce of 'Juice' I had to zero in on Dylan.

He was off campaigning somewhere in New York, but I found him easy enough.

I had waited for him in the hotel room he was staying in watching his sorry excuse for a press conference on TV. One reported asked him if they had found Lydia yet since she had 'gone missing'

"No, we haven't found new leads, since Ms. Deetz's disappearance." His lawyer answered for him

"Mr. McAlister!" another one called "What would you say to anyone watching who may have seen your fiancé"

He looked straight into the camera "I would say to anyone watching this, that if you have seen my fiancé please report to the New York police department so we can get her home safely. I love her so much and just want her back here with me. She means the world to me and nothing is more important to me than knowing she's alive and safe."

He thanked the press, and walked off stage.

I seethed and before I could get a blink the TV was cracked down the middle sparks jumping out from the center.

This left the room completely dark, and I soon heard the doorknob start to rattle.

A sickly smile formed on my face as made myself invisible.

He walked in carelessly, and dropped his briefcase by the door.

He opened the curtains letting in the light of the busy city, and plopped on the bed.

I grabbed his tie, I still invisible, and yanked it as tight around his neck as I could.

He tried to loosen it looking around nervously, and then started gasping for air and started to turn blue.

He clawed frantically at the air, and I smirked.

I quickly let go, and he gasped to fill his lungs with as much air as possible.

He frantically reached for the phone but I spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said calmly

He stood up looking around "Come on out Juice, I know it's you!"

"Ah that gives me an idea!" I said appearing and shoving my translucent hand through his stomach, forming a fist in side his body, and yanking it out dramatically.

He gasped, his legs giving out under him, and fell to the floor.

"You really should learn to be more careful with you word choices around me." I warned and snapped my fingers, and he was back to normal.

He looked up at me in pure fear before looking down at his perfectly normal stomach. He ran his hands over it several times, and looked back up at me.

"How…How…"

"I'm not just a ghost idiot." He tried to back away from me trying to catch his breath in shock.

I followed him laughing at how pathetic he turned in a matter of seconds. "You mess with Lydia, you mess _me_." I snarled remembering his hands all over her in shack, and how she looked in the hospital. "You messed with the wrong Poltergeist!"

He let out a muffled scream as I blinked, breaking both of his knee caps. I then healed them, and broke them again.

"So, here's how this is gunna go…" I snarled yanking him up by the collar, and pushing him against the wall. "I'm gunna keep finding ways to take you just to the point of death, and start all over again until I think that you get it into your _**thick skull**_" I slammed him up against the wall for emphasis "not to come anywhere near _my_ wife again. _Got it_?"

I dropped him, and he landed on his broken knees. He started to scream but with another snap his voice was gone.

"We don't need that, I don't think." I paced the room coming up with idea after idea, and trying them out on him.

The whole night was spent like this, me pushing him to death's door, and bringing him right back again.

It seemed to be about seven the next morning before I started to get bored, and run out of ideas.

The latest idea had been to pop all of his internal organs like balloons, and watch as he threw up blood for a good five minutes straight.

I fixed him back to perfect health once more, and yawned stretching before grabbing his cowering form, and pushing him against the wall again.

"Listen I'm gunna give you your voice back" He looked scared tears and sweat running down his face, and his eyes the size of dinner plates. "You tell anybody about this, I'll be back." He nodded frantically and I was pretty sure he had pissed his pants.

I let go and he fell to the ground quickly pulling his knees to his chest.

"Oh, and if you ever get near her, or contact her again, I _will_ make your life a living hell."

I dropped him, and before I disappeared I smiled "I think you have company."

"NYPD Open Up!" He jumped and looked back at me but I had already turned invisible.

He couldn't get up fast enough, and the police busted the door open.

"Dylan McAlister you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Lydia Deetz."

With a smile on my face I left before I could hear anything else.

I juiced myself to the hospital, and ran to her room.

The bed was empty, and remade. My heart would've stopped if it had been beating.

I walked back out and her name was gone from next to the door.

I numbly started to walk out of the hospital, in shock, when the nurse who had helped me stopped me.

"Did you forget something Mr. Geuse?"

"No, what happened to her? How did she…" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

Dead

Yes I was dead, but not Lydia right?

Not _my __**Lyds**_**.**

The nurse's smile fell when she saw my face. "Oh no, she's fine."

"What?"

"Didn't they tell you? She went home yesterday afternoon. We couldn't believe how fast she healed."

I sighed in relief, and took off towards the exit.

Once outside and out of sight, I 'juiced' myself to the Maitland's house.

I burst open the kitchen door, and Barbara and Adam looked up from what they were doing.

There was a somber feeling about the house. "What's up with you two?" I asked

Just then Charles came into the kitchen pushed a tray full of food onto the island.

"Nothing?" Barbara asked sadly

He shook his head with a frown before even noticing me. "Oh B, when did you get here?"

"Just a second ago…" I frowned "What's going on?"

"Lydia…" He said rubbing his face in frustration

"She hasn't said a word since she got home, she won't eat, she woke up screaming at about one this morning, and hasn't slept since." Adam said

"Where is she?" I asked

Maybe I could do something…

"She's in the living room; she's been there since this morning." Barbara added

I headed towards the living room, and heard the three of them follow me, stopping at the door way from the dining room.

She looked like she was frozen; she was sitting on the window seat next to the big bay window.

Her knees were pulled to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them and she was completely covered from the neck down in dark clothes. It reminded me of the young girl I first met when I was in the model.

"_I wanna get in…" _ I could remember like it was yesterday.

Someone had draped a blanket around her shoulders, and she just stared blankly out the window with her back to us.

Bruises still covered her face, but she looked wore out. She looked sad, tired, and frail.

"Lydia, someone's here to see you." Charles said but she didn't move.

I looked at him for a split second then back at her.

I walked towards her quietly "Lyds"

Nothing

I next to her on the padded window seat, and all I wanted to do was scoop her up, and watch those big brown eyes sparkle, like they did the day we were finally going to come 'home'.

"Lyds, come on Babes talk to me or somethin'" still not a budge. "At least look at me." I tried to smile putting a hand on hers that was currently on her knee.

She flinched, pulled away like she had been burned. Her jaw visibly clenched, but her gaze didn't move from the window.

I pulled my hand away, and frowned.

"Lyds, it's just me." I tried to reason with her.

Her gaze finally moved down, to something that she was sitting on, it looked like some sort of paper.

She looked up at me before dropping the paper in my lap, and heading upstairs. Her eyes were bloodshot and they looked…she looked hurt.

"Lyds wait." I said but she was already gone.

I opened the papers in my hands and guilt punched me in the gut.

They were the divorce papers Juno had drawn up.

_**Lydia Deetz Geuse **_was signed in perfect cursive on the bottom line.


	21. The One With The Fight

How Ch. 21

**Hey guys, I love that I'm getting so many followers for this story it makes me so happy! Thanks so much for all the reviews and support. I love you guys, and don't forget to R&R!**

At this point if you haven't listened to "How" by Maroon 5 that inspired this whole fanfic, please, please, please go look it up on Youtube, and listen to it with this chapter. A few lines from it kind of coincides with this chapter like:

"_I can feel it in my guts. What's going on with him now? Don't patronize me with lies I'm a man be a woman now." _

Also….

"_Why does the one you love become the one who makes you want to cry?"_

Anyway on with the story, as always I don't own Beetlejuice or any of the original characters.

**Beej's POV:**

Lydia headed towards the stairs, and that's when I noticed her limp.

This caused flashes of her limp bloody body in my arms in the field, her being rushed to the operating room, and the look in her eyes when she looked up from her gunshot wound and back at me as her eyes silently pleaded for me.

I shook those images from my head as I followed her, just as she walked up the first step.

"Lyds, wait…"

Nothing

She kept going as fast as her little pale feet would take her.

I dissolved and appeared two steps above her, on the small landing between both sets of stairs, and she stopped. She wouldn't look at me, she took a few deep breaths before turning completely around and walking back down the stairs.

I re-appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She closed her eyes in frustration, stopping again.

"I can do this all day, you know."

She looked exhausted.

She turned to climb the stairs again.

"Come on Babes, you're really just gunna ignore me?" I said frustrated

"Ignore you?" She said like she was offended.

She then walked down the stairs and stopped just two stairs shy of being eye level with me, her eyebrows pulling downwards into a frown.

"Do you even remember what our last full conversation was like?" she asked her eyes searching mine for an answer.

My jaw tightened at the memory of her on the floor of her apartment holding her bleeding leg as glass and debris flew around her, and her screaming with tears in her eyes for me to stop.

I took a deep unneeded breath, closing my eyes in frustration at the thought of how she must have felt when she already had everything with Dylan on her plate.

"Lyds, listen…"

But her voice cut me off and pulled my attention back to her.

"You _left_ me." She said her voice filled with anger. She waited a moment to continue before changing the subject.

"I've had nightmares for _years_, of you standing over his dead body, with that same twisted face that you get when you're angry." She didn't lose eye contact with me for a minute, glaring down at me. Her voice started to shake a bit, as she got more and more upset.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe what you did to him in the shack was the _exact _reason I didn't tell you? If I hadn't stopped you, you would've gone through with it."

I watched her with a frown glaring right back.

"I ignored every fiber of my being that_ screamed_ at me to tell you the truth." She swept a loose piece of hair behind her ear in frustration. "It didn't stop just because you were back in my life again."

My blood started to boil.

"Babes, just listen…" I insisted trying to take her hand in mine, she yanked it away.

"Don't _touch_ me!" She yelled tears starting to glaze over her big brown eyes. "And don't '_Babes_' me, you're the one that left me… I'm _dead_ to you, remember?"

Her voice boomed through the otherwise silent house, and it was only then did I remember the four person audience behind me.

She laughed choking back angry tears, and wiping her nose.

"I honestly don't know why I'm so surprised."

"Because _this_…" She gestured from herself to me and back again. "Wasn't real anyway." She said in strangely calm voice.

"What are you talking about?" I growled loud enough for only her to hear.

"It was all just a business deal, right B?" she accused

B. not Beej

She was mad, no _pissed_ and hurt, but her words were starting to hit a nerve.

" 'A marriage of inconvenience' you called it, if I remember correctly." She shook her head "You got out and I got to say I was hitched to the most eligible bachelor since Valentino, Right?"

I glared at her as she mockingly threw my words back in my face. _This _hurt, like a knife through the heart.

"But I fell for your con, so Bravo!" She clapped the frown still present on her face.

"It wasn't a con. You know better!" I snapped

"Come on, you didn't really think I was that stupid did you?" She asked "The whole 'fake love story with a seventeen year old school girl', how did I _not_ see it before?!"

I bit my tongue, snarling.

"You were probably gunna ride it out until I was eighteen. Get me to sleep with you then leave checking in every few years to make sure I hadn't _killed myself_!" She yelled tears starting to form in her eyes again.

"That's enough!" I yelled before looking down; I had to control my anger. I could feel juice pumping through my veins.

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me that wasn't the plan!"

I couldn't, she had hit the nail right on the head.

Just like Juno had said, that had in fact been the plan back when I was in the waiting room, wanting revenge for being turned into Sandworm bait; but the minute I saw her I knew I wouldn't be able to go through with it.

My eyes stayed glued to the hardwood of the stairs.

"That's what I thought." She said disgusted "Looks like I know you a lot better than you think I do."

She turned and headed back upstairs.

"It was real!" I finally yelled looking up.

She stopped on the landing I had been on earlier turning to face me.

"It was payment!"

My heart sank, and silence fell over the white house on the hill.

I could just barely see tears streaming down her cheek, as she looked up towards her room.

"If you've ever had a shred of humanity, you'll sign the papers and let me forget any of this ever happened." She said quietly, and made her way up the stairs quickly.

She was gone, the sound of her bedroom door opening and closing echoed through the house and all I could hear was the faint footsteps behind me.

Everyone seemed to be gone from what I could tell, having escaped to the kitchen.

I sank to sit on the stairs, and my face fell into my hands.

I had worked so hard to get her back, and she was gone.

She wanted nothing to do with me.

I felt someone sit next to me, but I ignored it.

"You're not going to sign those are you?" Barbara voice asked sadly.

"You heard her, it's done." I said angrily

"It's not over. She's… She's just confused, and upset. She's been hurt, _very badly_. And yes, you did things that didn't help, but she_ needs_ you."

I sighed frustrated

"She told me everything, and I honestly don't know how she's gotten this far by herself." She said

We sat in silence for a minute "She told you _everything_?" I asked resting my elbows on my knees.

Barbara just nodded sadly both of us looking at the floor in front of us.

"Is it as bad as I think it is?"

"Probably worse" She said and I inhaled deeply rubbing my eyes. "She just didn't want to lose you again."

After a few moments of silence she looked over at me. "Go be with her." She said getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

I waited until she was gone, before going up to Lydia's room.

What had this girl…_woman_ done to me. This was the most human I had felt in my entire afterlife.

I knocked, and didn't get a response.

I phased through the door, and didn't see her anywhere, but could hear her muffled crying.

I knocked on the inside of the door again.

"Go away" She said weakly from the closet.

I made my way over to the closet, and peered around the corner.

She was sitting on the floor with her back to the wall, her knees curled to her chest, and her head in her hands.

"Barbara please…" She said lifting her face

Her eyes met mine, and they quickly fell to the floor, as she rushed to wipe her tears away.

"What?" She pulled her sleeves tighter, and her hair un-tucked from behind her ear to for a curtain, hiding her face

I didn't say anything just sat in front of her.

It was then that I noticed the empty beer bottles and cans scattered around and a bit of familiar red fabric sticking out of a cardboard box, which it seemed to have been shoved into.

"Beers , huh?" I said awkwardly pulling my knees up to rest my arms on them.

"What do you want?" She asked looking at the ground.

I waited a minute shifting uncomfortably, "I want you to talk to me."

"Why should I?" she spat trying to get up

I grabbed her arms and the force she used to try and stand made her slide towards me.

A flash of panic flashed in her eyes as she tried to pull away. "Let go of me." Her voice was frail, weak, almost scared.

I kept a firm grip on her forearms, as she struggled against me.

"Lyds…" nothing she was in fight or flight mode, tears welling up in her eyes; I could feel her pulse start to quicken in panic.

"Lyds, calm down" she continued to struggle and I finally rounded up both of her wrists in one hand, and pulled to me, by wrapping the other arm gently around her waist.

"Lydia!" I said finally getting her attention and those big brown eyes focused on me and her fighting weakened.

"Hey…" I said softly "I'm _**sorry**_."

Her eyes fell to look at my mouth for a split second, then back to my eyes.

Sorry wasn't a word I had ever really used before but, she understood immediately.

"Me too" She said weakly, her eyebrows tugging down slightly as tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill over at any moment.

I let go of her wrists, and brushed her hair out of her face. She leaned softly into my touch, her eyes sliding shut.

"Come 'ere" I whispered, and that's all it took. She fell against my chest, one hand clutching the lapel of my jacket, the other resting on my shoulder.

I gently wrapped my arms around her resting my chin on the top of her head.

She sobbed, not cried, _sobbed_.

All I could do was hold her, but hearing her cry so hard felt like torture.

I had no idea I could hurt so badly, God only knew what she felt like.

I kissed the top of her head and we stayed in that exact spot until her cries slowed, and she eventually fell asleep.

XXXXXX

_**Also: Abuse is not okay…. If you, or anyone you know is being abused please call:**_

_**1-800-799-SAFE (7233)**_


	22. The One Where They Go Home

How Ch. 22

As always I don't own any of the original characters. Sorry it's been a while guys, please R&R.

**Lydia's POV:**

I woke with a jolt, nightmares lacing my dreams. I could practically hear the phantom gunshot like I was there in that muddy field again.

I tried to sit up, but arms were holding me close to their owner.

Panic shot through my veins until I looked over and saw Beetlejuice asleep next to me, his face close to mine.

The yellowish-blue light from the sunrise helped me realize I wasn't in New York anymore. I was safe in my home in Winter River, Connecticut with my family.

I relaxed and laid there in his arms.

Beej was sound asleep, his jacket was hanging on the door knob to my closet, and his dirty white shirt was unbuttoned at the neck. A small snoring sound came from him every few minutes, but he didn't move.

I just watched him sleep; watched the contrast between the steady up and down of my chest and the way his stayed completely still.

It made me sad in a way.

I would never feel his heartbeat. I would never be able to tell if it sped up when he saw me, or when he kissed me. I would never get to sleep with my head on his chest and have it rhythmically rock me to sleep.

I pushed that thought away before it could take hold of my imagination, and make me mourn something… some_one…_ who was right in front of me.

"_He's dead Lydia. I mean think about it…he can't give you what I can." _

Dylan's voice echoed through my mind. I could see his snarky smile when I closed my eyes.

"_A real life…I'd be a living, breathing, husband with a beating heart, I could give you everything."_

I felt the same wave of nausea from yesterday, and forced myself to think of something else.

My gaze fell to his arm wrapped around me. I was on my right side; he was on his left, his right arm wrapped around me protectively.

It was a hold that was gentle, loving, caring, not like the death grip Dylan used.

More memories of Dylan washed through my mind, and I started to feel uncomfortable.

It was still early, so I carefully wriggled out of Beej's arms, and loosely positioned my pillows in my place.

I waited patiently for him to stir, or wake up but he stayed unchanged.

I started to head for the door when a slight pain caught in my abdomen, I winced and it only made the memories seem more real.

I shook it off and carefully and quietly made my way downstairs.

The kitchen light was on and I could hear Adam and Barbara talking.

"I mean really, what kind of sick monster does that to someone, Barbara?" Adam asked. There was anger in his voice, something uncharacteristic for him.

"I mean at least eight years of_ that_ every day? We should've been near her, talking to her at least once a month."

"Adam, Honey, Even if we were in New York with her it wouldn't have done any good. He cut her off from the world, so she wouldn't have a way to get help. He followed her here for goodness sakes." She sighed "B is the only who could've stopped him, and he _did_. He got her back safe and sound."

Adam's voice came up again but it was calmer this time, "Do you think that's real? The way he is with her?"

"As much as we didn't want it to be, I think it is. I think he's the real him when Lydia's around. I mean she's just not herself unless he's here." Barbara paused for a minute

"Do you think he _loves_ her though?" She asked quietly

"I don't know. But I do know she loves him, and I don't think he's far from it."

I stood there in the darkness of the hallway thinking about that, and how much he really did take care of me, not because it was part of a deal but because he truly _cared_.

Silence fell upon them; the only sound was the soft rumble of the coffee pot and shuffling of Adam's paper.

I took this as my cue to enter the kitchen and peered around the corner tucking my bangs behind my ear nervously.

Barbara looked up surprised "Hi Honey" She said taking off her oven mitts and set them next to the freshly baked muffins, she'd just pulled out of the oven.

Adam folded his paper and smiled adjusting his glasses.

"Hey" I said weakly. I tried to smile, but it still didn't feel quite right.

"Do you want some coffee?" Barbara asked

I nodded and walked to sit across the breakfast table from Adam.

"What are you doing?" He smiled

"I couldn't sleep" I said pulling my oversized sleeves over my hands.

"Was it the nightmares again?"

"No" I lied "Just couldn't sleep."

I shrugged.

"Can I get you something to eat? Muffin? Eggs?" Barbara asked setting the coffee mugs on the counter.

"I'm not really hungry…"

She was about to insist that I needed to eat something, when Adam spoke up changing the subject.

"How'd everything go last night?"

"Adam!" his wife smacked his arm with a nearby dish towel before handing me my black and purple coffee mug.

"No, it's okay." I insisted "_We're_ okay." I pulled the warm mug to my lips and took a sip letting the coffee soothe my body and mind.

"Good" He asked looking at me over his glasses before looking casually back at his paper.

I almost jumped when I heard the door slam in the other room, the door to the side porch. To my surprise Delia came walking through the kitchen in a sort of exercise outfit, her hair pulled into a tight red pony tail.

"Oh Lydia, you're up. Good." She said matter of factly as she grabbed an Evian bottle from the refrigerator.

"You are too?"

"Oh yes my yoga. In the morning it's the only way I can function."

Adam, whose back was to her, looked at me over his turtle shell glasses and rolled his eyes.

I couldn't help but do the same.

Just then Dad walked in still in his pajamas, and smiled at all of us, groggily working around everyone to get a cup of coffee before kissing me lightly on the top of the head and leaving again.

At least I knew where I got it from.

"Now Lydia Honey," She said trying to sound mothering like Barbara and failing miserably "The Doctors from the hospital yesterday told us you would probably need to follow up with a therapist in the next few weeks…"

"Yeah..?"

_God, did this woman have to talk about my personal business in front of everyone? Well… at least Beej is still asleep. _

"So…" She smiled leaning on the kitchen island.

"With a little research and some help from Otho…"

Barbara's head snapped up to look at me with wide eyes.

"Delia" Adam tried to cut her off politely.

"I know," she said regarding his doubtfulness. "But this woman is a certified psychologist who is 'gifted' just like you."

"Gifted?" I asked almost, insulted

"She sees ghosts too. She helps certain patients with partial paranormal lives, as well as her regular patients."

"So she would understand Beetlejuice, Adam, and I being here?" Barbara asked

"Exactly!" Delia smiled "She's in the area, and is going to drop by later today."

"What?"

"You should be happy Lydia; it's _very _hard to get an appointment with her."

"Delia, I told you not to bring that up!" Dad yelled from around the corner in the living room.

"Charles, just watch the news!" Delia rolled her eyes. "So, she'll be here at two."

She was about to walk away, when I spoke up.

"No" I said

She turned around like I had insulted her. "What?"

"I said no." I said tucking my bangs behind my ear again.

Adam and Barbara watched us quietly.

"I'm not seeing some shrink that you and _Otho_ of all people think I should see."

Delia took a deep breath trying not to lose her temper. "_She's coming at two_." She repeated

"Why? Because she's in the area?" I snapped "She wasn't in the area, Delia, you _called_ her. Nobody is ever _'in the neighborhood'_ in this small dump of a town!" My gaze fell to Adam.

"No offense." I whispered

He just shook his head, as if saying 'none taken'

"I don't why you're acting like this…" she said shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"Maybe because no one asked you..." I said calmly "I don't need you looking for a shrink for me. Maybe I don't want a shrink, but I sure as hell am not going to talk to one _you and Otho_ want me to see."

"We're trying to help, Lydia" she said glaring at me.

"Yeah, well last time you two teamed up to help, I lost my husband for ten years, and it caused all of the mess that I'm in at the moment so..."

She recoiled like I'd slapped her.

I stood grabbing my coffee. "So if you'll excuse me, I've had a hell of a weekend and have bullet wounds that need to heal. I'll be in my room."

I walked through the small hallway to the living room, to where Dad was watching the national news.

"I'm sorry, Pumpkin." Dad said sitting on one side of the couch. "I tried telling her…"

"It's okay." I said cutting him off, and limping over to sit in the chair next to him for a minute.

"So I'm guessing everything worked itself out last night?" He asked

"Yeah" I said "for now. There's still stuff we have to talk about…" I said shaking my head.

"You two will be fine." He said trying to smile.

"I hope so."

Just then there was a breaking news bulletin on the TV screen.

"Breaking News: New York senator candidate Dylan McAlister arrested this week end for the attempted murder of photographer and fiancée Lydia Deetz. We go now to John in New York with the story."

"Oh my God" Dad said staring at the TV.

We both sat in silence watching the screen.

"Yes" The reporter said and looked to be standing in front of the court house. "McAlister was charged with attempted murder this weekend after having taking his fiancée into an undisclosed location, and shooting her. We are unclear of the details at this point, Diane. Some sources saying abuse was a factor, and seeing as the couple had been together off and on for more than eight years, that is a shocking to most of Candidate McAlister's voters and party members."

Diane the reporter back in the studio shook her head in shock. "John is Ms. Deetz okay? Do we know her status health wise?"

"We have heard she is stable, but no details of her injuries, or current residence. We hope to bring that to viewers later today."

"And what about McAlister's family?"

"Yes, we have seen his mother Susan McAlister, CEO of one of New York's top fashion magazines, go into the court house with her daughter Alice McAlister, a law student from Harvard. Our sources are saying they are talking possible bail with Mr. McAlister's lawyer."

I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Honey I can change it…" Dad said dazed as he searched for the remote control.

"No it's okay…really. I'm going upstairs."

"Okay… Do you want to know if he makes bail?" He asked nervously

"No. I'm not really worried about him anymore." I shook my head

He smiled with relief knowing what I meant, and leaning back in his seat.

"Love you, Pumpkin!" He called as I headed up the stairs.

"Love you too!"

I slowly climbed the stairs, clutching onto my coffee.

I slowly opened my bedroom door closing it softly behind me and leaning into it as I massaged my ankle.

The spot where the bullet went through my back, made my entire left leg hurt, and made it harder to move. The doctors told me this would go away in a couple of weeks when he swelling from surgery went down.

But in the meantime… my left ankle was sore from the way I had to adjust my weight when I walked to compensate for the pain.

I slowly turned to see Beej leaning against my old desk, watching me tentatively.

"Hey" I said placing my coffee mug on my nightstand.

"Hey" He stood; his jacket still on the doorknob and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. "Are you mad at me?"

"No" I said looking up questioningly, before climbing carefully into bed.

"I mean you're not upset or angry…"

"No, why? I said pulling the purple bed spread over my legs.

"You're all over the news… I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I know." I said shrugging and patting the spot next to me.

He sat facing me on his side of the bed, and looked almost nervous.

"About last night…" He started

"Beej, stop." I finally said trying to smile. "It's okay."

He looked down juicing up a beer, out of nowhere. He seemed worried about something… about me.

Without thinking I took his hand and he stopped. He looked at our hands then up at me.

"I'm okay." I said nodding and trying to smile.

He watched my face looking at every detail, before scooting towards me and lying on his back looking up at me with a smile, as he relaxed.

"I didn't mean for those damn reporters to be all over this though… it was supposed to be an 'under the radar' thing."

"They usually find a way to be all over it. It's not your fault though, it would've happened sooner or later. I'm just glad you're with me when it did."

We sat in silence as I sipped my coffee and he traced my fingers with his.

"Why are you up so early? I thought you would've slept in." He mumbled

"Nightmares" I said distantly

"Memories?" he asked propping himself up on his elbow

"Yeah"

"And then Delia has this _grand_ idea that she's going to make me see this 'paranormal' shrink the she and Otho found…"

He rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated snort.

"That's what I said…"

"And I thought I was hard to deal with." He frowned

"She'll be here at two."

He frowned and was about to go off on Delia when there was the sound of a car or two pulling up in the gravel driveway followed by a bunch of clatter.

"What was that?" I asked

He shrugged and disappeared materializing in front of the window next to me, peering out of the curtains.

"It's a damn news crew." His fists clench and I could feel the energy around us change.

"Miss Deetz! Lydia Deetz!" They started yelling.

"What do ya want me to do Babes?" He asked still staring out the window.

I thought for a minute. "Get me out of here."

I grabbed his attention, the air resuming to its natural feel.

"Okay" He said sitting at the foot of the bed "Where do you wanna go? Anywhere in the world, Babes you name it."

"I want to go home." I said shrugging my shoulders.

His green eyes met mine, and he smiled. "You got it."

With that he jumped up, and gently took my coffee cup and put it on the night stand before pulling back the blankets.

He reached one arm under my knees, and the other around me back.

"You gotta help me a little bit Lyds…" He smirked

I reluctantly wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up as if I weighted nothing.

I watch him in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"What? I gotta carry my bride over the threshold, 'cause we didn't exactly do that last time."

I smiled

"There we go! There's that pretty smile, Lyds" He said exaggerating all his actions.

I laughed, wincing a little as my stiches pulled, but that didn't keep the smile from my face.

"I'm not hurtin' you, am I?" He stopped looking down cautiously at my abdomen.

"Uh-uh" I smiled and shook my head "What about everybody else they're gunna think I got kidnapped again."

He blinked and nodded towards the nightstand and a note appeared on it, to explain where I went.

"Okay, I think that's everything…" He pursed his lips "You ready, Babes?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

He carried me through the closet, and the door inside started to glow green around the edges.

"Can you get the door? I kinda got my hands full."

I laughed again, and he smiled the biggest smile, as I twisted the door knob, revealing the huge mansion like house in front of us.

Beej carried me inside and kicked the door closed behind us.

"Home Sweet Home" He said

"I swear it's bigger and more beautiful than I remember." I said looking around

"Well it's been a while… for both of us."

"Yeah, I guess it has." I agreed

**Okay guys, this was just kind of a filler chapter to get from point A to point B. Anyway thanks so much for reading don't forget to R&R! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. **

**Beej will have to sit down with Lydia and find out the details of everything that took place with Dylan…and maybe a wedding retake? MAYBE any way let me know or give me ideas. I'd appreciate it. ~vwanlover**


	23. The One Where She's Not Okay

How Ch. 23

Sorry it's taken so long guys, I finally started school and it's been **CRAZY** busy! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing/following/ and favorite-ing.

I know that a lot of this is OOC, especially Beej *sorry* but this fanfic was mainly just for me, and that's how I'm going to continue writing it, how I want it…but I'm glad so many of you guys have liked it too!

Thanks again.

Hugs and Kisses,

vwvanlover

Narrative POV:

Beetlejuice held Lydia in his arms as crossed the threshold into their house.

"Home Sweet Home" He said with a smirk of pride.

"I swear it's bigger and more beautiful than I remember." Lydia's eyes scanned over every inch of the home had waited years to return to. A small, relieved smile graced her lips, unaware that her husband was watching her reaction with a smile.

"Well, It's been a while…for both of us."

"Yeah, I guess it has" she agreed

She finally looked back to him, and her eyes met his. She smiled, her cheeks turning slightly pink as she realized how intently he was watching her. "You…You can let me down now." She said nervously.

This snapped him out of his daydream like state and brought him back to the present "Oh, right."

He gently set her down until her sock covered feet hit the floor. She let go of him but he held on to her arms to make sure she could stand on her own.

She slowly stood straight and saw the slight concern on his face "Beej?"

"Hmm" He looked up from her feet to see her smiling at him

"I got it. I'm okay…" the look in her eyes confirmed her words

He relaxed and let go of her arms. She gingerly walked, with a slight limp, across the hall towards the main staircase "So, where to?"

"Follow me"

"Okay…" she said looking at him questioningly

He took her hand and led her down the hall to the living room. She noticed that he was acting excited like he was up to something.

Once she entered the room he let go of her hand and smiled. She looked at him, one eyebrow arching in curiosity, as her eyes followed his gaze.

On the coffee table was a huge bouquet of her favorite purple roses, a box wrapped up with a bow on top, and a single chocolate cupcake with a candle.

"Happy Birthday Babes" He said proudly

She couldn't believe it "You remembered…" she smiled slightly.

"What do you mean 'You remembered'? 'Course I remembered. Come on" He led her to the sofa where he sat next to her and handed her the big rectangular box that was wrapped in black and white striped paper and tied with a red bow. "Open it"

"Beej…" she started to protest

"Just open it"

She sighed shaking her head a genuine smile still on her face. She tore at the wrapping paper and it fell to the floor revealing a white box.

She pulled the top off and rummaged through the white tissue paper to reveal its bright red contents. She pulled out a long red silk dressing gown with lace trim around the collar and sleeves that when looked at closely looked like intricate spider webs. She audibly gasped as she ran her fingers over the fabric.

Beej watched her in silence, smiling at the way her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. She was in awe.

"You like it?"

She blinked and looked up at him still smiling "Beej, its beautiful." Her eyes fell to the robe in her hands and then back to him "You made this for me?"

He nodded nonchalantly, "Yeah"

She sat back admiring the smooth silk in her hands "Thank you" she said quietly her big brown eyes finding his green ones.

He smirked and realized something. He reached down picking up the plate with the cupcake, with a snap of his fingers the candle ignited and the single flame flickered in front of Lydia.

"A birthday isn't a birthday without a wish." He said holding the plate out to her.

She just grinned and shook her head "You're crazy."

"I think we've established that by now."

"Don't you think I'm a little too old for blowing out birthday candles?"

"Hey, I missed ten of these, don't leave me hangin' okay?"

Her smile faded slightly, remembering the ten birthdays that she had spent alone wishing that he would come back. Despite herself she closed her eyes and thought of something to wish for before blowing out the candle in front of her.

When she opened her eyes he had put the plate back down, smiling at her.

"And…" he said snapping again and suddenly and the lights dimmed just slightly, and the TV came to life.

She looked confused until she saw what was on the TV. "Night of the Living Dead?!" she smiled "That's my favorite movie… Look at you, with all your tricks up your sleeve."

"I gotta have a little bit of fun with the 'juice every once and a while Babes."

She laughed, actually laughed, before moving the box and robe from her lap and leaning back against him on the couch. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, and savored the moment.

He had almost lost her, his everything, the woman who had broken his shell and made him feel again, the woman that held his heart. He stayed like that for a while thanking whatever power that be that she was warm, and her heartbeat was strong, because this was how he wanted her to stay. Full of life, and love, and warmth and he'd do anything to keep her that way.

They stayed like that for a while, until he remembered something.

"Hey Babes"

"Hmm" she sounded like she had started to doze off.

"I got one more thing for you…"

She sat up and looked at him. "Beej, you didn't have to-"

"Hold on" he cut her off

He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"You're not gunna pull out snakes and cockroaches like last time are you?" she asked frowning playfully

He chuckled remembering there train-wreck of a wedding and how he had emptied his pockets trying to find the ring. "No" He said finally pulling out a tiny plastic bag. "Ah, here it is"

Lydia's frown faded and her eyes fixated on the bag in his hand. "My ring" she whispered

"Yeah, they…they uh… gave it to me at the hospital, while you were in surgery…" He said, his eyebrows pulling together in a frown. "They wanted me to keep it safe, I guess."

"I looked for it everywhere." She said watching him undo the latch of the gold chain and slowly remove it from where it had hung ever since he had left all those years ago.

"There we go" he mumbled to himself as he set the bag and chain next to him on the couch.

"It doesn't fit, remember?" she reminded him absentmindedly

"I can fix that" he smirked "Let me see…"

He gently took her left hand in his and the ring glowed slightly green as he slid it on her ring finger. It slowly shrunk to just the right size to fit her finger.

He let go and the green glow was gone. "There, good as new" he smiled

She tried to smile but her eyes started to water. This was more than just her ring fitting again, it was him finally being back in her life as her husband, and her finally being able to be his wife and the both of them together without anyone trying to get in the way of that.

He watched her in the faint glow of the TV. Shadows cast on her beautiful face seemingly hiding her like the outfit she wore; an all-black turtleneck ensemble, almost exactly the same as the day before. Somewhere deep down he hated that. Hated that she felt the need to hide, and resort back to the day when he first laid eyes on her. None the less he couldn't help but admire how truly beautiful she was, even with the faint bruises on her face, she was the most perfect thing he had ever seen.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she examined the ring with her head tilted ever so slightly.

She looked up her eyes shining as they met his. "Nothing…It's…its perfect." She smiled

There was a silence that hung between them, both of them tuning out the movie completely. He finally moved and brushed her hair behind her ear before taking her face in his hands and kissing her. The simple action hit both of them with more intensity than either of them thought. To him it was the relief of knowing that she was here and safe, and just as alive as ever. For her, it was finally getting him back after thinking that she'd never see him again, and finally being able to love him without anything holding her back.

Her eyelids slid closed and so did his, their lips moving in an age old synchronization they both had missed. Her hands found their way into his hair, and one of his slowly found its way to the column of her neck where he held her steady and relished the feeling of her heartbeat under his fingertips. He pulled away to let her breathe, but after a quick inhale of air she pulled him back for one more long deep kiss.

When they finally pulled apart he smiled at the way she tried to catch her breath, which made her smile in return.

"What?" she asked but he just shook his head and wore his signature smirk that gave her butterflies.

She sat up a little her gaze turning serious "I didn't think I was ever going to be able to do that again."

He looked up at her "You're tellin' me" He sighed and let his forehead rest on hers "I almost lost you." He said but it came out barely above a whisper.

"I thought you hated me." She admitted looked down

"I didn't hate you; _I tried to_, but I couldn't" he shrugged. A deep frown found its way to his face, and she watched him in silence.

"Lyds, about that…There were some girls…I was drunk and I- well I was trying to forget you, so I made out with some girls at Dante's and…" guilt hit him in the most uncomfortable way twisting through his chest. He finally looked up at those big brown eyes, watching him calmly with a gleam of forgiveness. He laughed dryly, uncomfortably. "You can scream at me if ya want... Kick, punch, curse…"

She shook her head "It's not important" she said cutting him off. She tilted her head just slightly, holding his face with one hand "This is all that matters… right now."

He could feel it in that moment, just how pure and loving her soul and heart were. It scared him in a way; just how loving she was and knowing he would never be good enough for her.

He swallowed, "What'd I ever do to deserve you, Lyds?"

She smiled quickly kissing his cheek and settled back against him, snuggling into him and turning her attention back to the movie.

About an hour later the credits started to role, and he waited for her to get up but she didn't budge.

"Lyds…" He whispered.

Nothing

"Hey Babes… come on let's get you to bed." She still didn't move, and he got up carefully, before picking her up in his arms. She let out a sigh of acknowledgement, and snuggled into the crook of his neck.

Beetlejuice carefully carried her down the hall to their bedroom, and with his powers pulled the blankets back before laying her gently into bed. He kicked off his boots, dropped his jacket on the floor along with his tie and climbed in next to her.

Within minutes she had subconsciously figured out they were in bed, and found her way to him once more. She clung to him like she had the first night he came back, and he felt that pang of guilt return. "Please don't ever leave me again…" she sighed sleepily

"Never" He said making the same 'promise' he had almost a week ago, "You're stuck with me, Kiddo."

A small smile found its way to her face, and they both fell into a deep sleep.

Beetlejuice woke up to the muffled sound of crying next to him, and groggily opened his eyes to find Lydia had rolled away from him in her sleep, and seemed to be struggling. Her cries got louder, and started to mix with muffled screams and sobs. Beej sat up straight, turning to her to roll her over onto her back so he could see her face. Tears stained her bruised face and her expression was twisted into a frown, she was squirming trying to fight him off.

"Lyds" He said with a frown trying to wake her up and shaking her slightly.

"No!" She cried and the sobs continued

"Lyds…come on Babes…"

"No…ple- please" She cried in a hushed whisper "s-stop!"

Beej's gut wrenched at the raw fear and desperation in her voice. He knew what she was dreaming about, it was the same thing Dylan had insinuated in the shack; that bastard had forced himself on her, god only knows how many times. Beetlejuice felt his anger start to boil, but pushed it aside for the minute.

"Lyds, Lyds come on… wake up" He shook her with slightly more force to wake her from her nightmare.

She continued to scream, and he finally grabbed her sitting her up slightly and took his face in his hands. "Lyds!"

She jolted awake with a gasp and her eyes snapped open.

"It's okay…it's just me." He tried to reassure her

She looked around the room nervously, breathing heavily she looked like she was waiting for Dylan to be lurking in the shadows.

"Hey," Beej gently pulled her face back to him getting her eyes to focus on his "You're okay, we're at home he can't hurt you."

"What happened?" she asked dazed, her voice weak.

"You were dreamin'…you had a nightmare."

She relaxed a bit, but instantly pulled out of his hold.

"Lyds, it's okay-…"

Before he could say anything else she sprang from the bed, and towards the master bathroom.

"Babes" He followed right behind her only to have the door slammed in his face, and next thing he knew he heard the lock click and the shower turn on.

He leaned against the door defeated, and decided to just wait for her.

He paced and paced waiting for what seemed like forever, hearing the occasional sob come from the bathroom even through the constant hum of the shower. Finally, the shower cut off and he waited a few seconds before talking though the door.

"Lyds, are you okay?"

She didn't answer but he heard the door unlock.

He reached for the handle, but instead heard her voice. "Can you turn around?"

He looked up at the door in confusion. "What?" 

"I…I didn't get any clothes and…Can you just turn around." She paused "Please."

He sighed, his face forming a sorrowful expression, before snapping his fingers. "They're behind you."

Lydia was quiet for a few minutes as she watched a pair of baggy pajamas appear on the bathroom counter. She quickly got changed, wincing a bit at the fabric against her skin that she had scrubbed raw.

She didn't want to open the door; she was far too ashamed to look at him. But she did, she slowly unlocked, and opened the door keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Thanks…" she said just above a whisper

"No problem, you okay?" He watched her as he sat on the edge of the bed. Lydia just nodded

"You wanna come back to bed?" He asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

She waited a minute, weighing the options before shaking her head.

Beej sighed "Okay, what do you wanna do?"

"Tea usually helps." She mumbled more to herself than to him.

He looked relieved "Tea." He repeated his eyebrows lifting "Okay… tea it is."

With a snap of his fingers he was holding her 'Mrs. Juice' mug from long ago, filled with warm tea which he handed to her.

She tentatively took it from him and looked at the bed uneasily.

He watched silently trying to read what she was thinking, his eyes watching her uncertain ones.

She finally moved to sit in a deep burgundy colored arm chair that sat catty-cornered next to the bed. She curled into herself, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them as she slowly sipped from her mug.

Beetlejuice sank to sit on the floor with his back against the side of the bed, one leg bent and the corresponding arm draped over his knee.

After a few minutes of silence, Lydia who still didn't look at him, spoke up.

"You don't have to stay up, I'm fine." She shrugged

He looked up shrugging as well "I got my whole afterlife to sleep, remember?" He smirked

She didn't budge, and he couldn't help but wish that he had been met with that airy cross between a chuckle and a giggle that she always gave him after a joke. Instead she was lost in thought, seemingly in another world.

He got up scooting over to her on his knees. "Lyds…"

He finally reached up to gently take her chin, but as soon as she saw his hand moving towards her she flinched.

She flinched, and he felt it in his gut. She had cringed away from him, thinking he would hit her. He didn't know what feeling was more overpowering the hatred for the little shit that had done this to her, and made her this way, or the tug of sadness that he felt that she didn't trust him and couldn't let him touch her.

She must have noticed it too, along with the split second of shock and hurt that flashed across his face.  
>"Beej, I'm sorry…I didn't meant to-…"<p>

He shook it off and looked up at her finally meeting her eyes. "Lyds, you're _not _fine."

She took a shake-y breath and looked back down at the mug in her hands.

"I just…" tears started to fill her eyes and he felt that same ache that he did when he held as she sobbed in her closet the night before. "I thought it'd be different, y'know?" She nervously pushed some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I thought we'd get home and it'd be over…like it'd all just go away."

"But it doesn't. I can't close my eyes without re-living it all, it's like I see everything. It's like I'm back there and I _feel_ everything all over again." Her eyes looked up desperate to find his, needing for him to catch her as her world came tumbling around her.

Without another word one of his hands started to glow that all too familiar green, but this wasn't like when he was angry, it wasn't strong. This energy was soft and looked like a thin electric current around his hand.

She watched cautiously as he clasped his hand over the top of her mug and held it there for a minute before the current was gone and he moved his hand.

"What was that?" she whispered looking back up at him and feeling comfort as his eyes shone that breathtaking electric green.

"It'll help you sleep." He said calmly

"I don't want to sleep-…"

"It'll take care of the nightmares too, for now."

She looked at the mug hesitantly.

"Lyds, you gotta trust me on this one. You need your rest."

With that she drank the contents of her mug, noting the slightly darker taste than before.

Almost instantly she felt the effects of the 'Juice' hit her senses.

"That fast huh?" He cracked a grin

"Mmmhm" was all she could muster as she felt her eyelids get heavy.

He got up slowly, and cautiously started to pick her up from the chair. She tensed up at first before letting the effects of the magic comfort her, and curled into him.

He gently placed her in bed like before, pulling the blankets over her now sleeping form.

Her breathing was steady, and her face smoothed of any sadness it held before. As he started to get up he felt a grip on his hand and found her fingers loosely intertwined with his.

He couldn't help but grin at the way her subconscious always made sure she was close to him while she slept. Suddenly the chair she had been in moved to sit right next to her and he sat watching her sleep peacefully for the first time in a while.

The ghost with the most fell asleep holding her hand sometime later. Both of them would need their rest to tackle the talk he knew they would have to have sooner or later.

**There you go a guy, that's it for now. Hopefully the next will be up soon and not over a year later again. Love you guys! Don't forget to R&R! **


End file.
